


Работа над ошибками.

by petta



Series: Работа над ошибками. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petta/pseuds/petta
Summary: Джейме Ланнистер выбрался из-под завалов Красного замка, он нашел лодку, о которой говорил Тирион, забрался в нее и отдался на волю волн.Куда отнесут его волны, ему было уже не важно. Он не спас город, не спас свою сестру, предал тех, кто в него верил. «Лучше бы я тоже погиб в этом городе»





	1. Chapter 1

***   
Джейме и Серсея спешно спускались вниз по ступенькам. Шум падающего камня и шелест крыльев дракона подгонял их. Оставалось преодолеть лишь один пролет, и они окажутся в подземелье, а там и выход на берег, где их ждет лодка.  
Вдруг Серсея остановилась и выглянула в прореху в стене. Ее лицо озарила довольная улыбка.   
\- Сработало. Наконец.  
\- Что сработало? – удивился Джейме. Внезапная остановка и смена настроения сестры его пугала.  
\- Смотри, - указала она в сторону города.  
В городе бушевал пожар, красные языки пламени тут и там охватывали дома, но среди них местами все гуще и гуще возникали яркие зеленые вспышки. И это уже был не пожар, это были взрывы.  
Джейме в ужасе перевел взгляд на сестру.  
\- Ты велела использовать дикий огонь?  
\- Да. Я планировала все немного по-другому и, если честно, уже думала, что моя идея не удалась. Но все сработало спонтанно. Теперь город будет уничтожен.   
Джейме не мог поверить тому, что слышал.  
\- Но зачем? Они ведь обычные люди и ни в чем не виноваты.  
\- Они предали меня. Ты слышал сам, они звонили в колокола. Поэтому пусть сгорят! Все!  
Фанатичный огонь в глазах сестры пугал Джейме. Он пытался воззвать к ее разуму.  
\- Послушай, но ведь ты тоже погибнешь в этом огне!  
Ее лицо стало жестким.  
\- Если я не буду править в этом городе, значит, никто не будет.  
Совсем рядом послышался грохот падающих камней. Джейме схватил сестру за руку.  
\- Бежим скорее.   
Но она, как завороженная, смотрела на город, что доживает свои последние минуты.   
\- Помнишь? – обратилась она к брату своим обычным голосом, как будто не было вокруг этого ужаса, - вместе пришли в этом мир, вместе и уйдем.  
Джейми покачал головой.  
\- Но я не хочу, - ему было ради чего жить. Он как будто только что излечился от тяжелой болезни и попробовал вкус жизни. Он столько еще хотел успеть.  
Вдруг все вокруг затряслось и ступеньки между братом и сестрой стали раздвигаться. Джейме схватился левой рукой за перила, а правой потянулся к сестре. Она в панике схватила его золотую руку, но огромный кусок камня рухнул прямо между ними, зажав протез Джейме. Он лежал в неудобной позе на животе и пытался вытащить руку из-под камня.  
\- Серсея! Серсея! – несколько раз он позвал сестру. Золотая рука намертво застряла и Джейме собрав усилия, вытащил свою культю, оставив протез под камнем. Он осторожно заглянул за валун, где виднелось платье его сестры. Она лежала вниз головой на ступеньках и не двигалась.  
\- Серсея, - снова позвал Джейме. Ответа не последовало. Он уже занес ногу, чтоб перешагнуть валун, но сверху послышался грохот, камни сыпались все гуще и гуще, казалось, он попал по водопад из камней. Ему следовало бежать отсюда, как можно быстрее, но он упорно звал сестру. Вдруг, как мощная река навстречу ему хлынул поток камней и отбросил далеко назад. Он скатился по ступенькам на целый пролет, подгоняемый этим потоком.   
Очнулся он через несколько часов. Что-то тяжелое лежало у него на груди и мешало дышать, легкие были забиты пылью, а глаза застилала запекшаяся кровь. С трудом он поднялся на ноги.  
«Серсея!» - первая мысль мелькнула у него в голове. Где-то здесь должна была быть его сестра. Он направился к ступенькам, с которых он упал в подземелье, но они были полностью засыпаны камнями. Он пытался расчистить лестницу, но на место камней, что он убирал, насыпались новые – весь проход был засыпан. Он кричал и звал Серсею, но в ответ не было ни звука. Он упал на колени и заплакал. Да, она была глупой, жестокой и самовлюбленной, но она была его сестрой. Они всегда были связаны и даже теперь, когда он ушел из-под ее влияния, он чувствовал эту связь, он чувствовал ту боль, что она испытала в свои последние секунды жизни. Он хотел ее спасти и того ребенка в ее чреве, чьим бы он ни был, его и Эурона.   
Вокруг была глубокая тишина, Джейме вышел на берег моря и только теперь понял, почему так тихо – стояла глубокая ночь. Звезды светили так ярко и беззаботно, и было абсолютно все равно, что произошло в этом мире. «И так будет всегда, - подумал Джейме, - богам нет дела до глупых войн глупых людей.»  
Он нашел лодку, о которой говорил Тирион, оттолкнулся от берега и лег на дно. Куда отнесут его волны, ему было уже не важно. Он не спас город, не спас свою сестру, предал тех, кто в него верил. «Лучше бы я тоже погиб в этом городе», - была его последняя мысль перед, тем, как он потерял сознание.

***  
Сколько дней прошло, прежде, чем он смог прийти в себя, Джейме не знал. Он ощущал покачивание и думал: «Я все еще плыву в лодке» и снова погружался в сон. Перед его глазами всплывали картины пережитого, он снова и снова пытался всех спасти, и снова оказывался перед руинами и слышал крики людей, что сгорают заживо, и ощущал тяжесть камня на своем теле.   
Наконец, он смог открыть глаза и понял, что он не в лодке. Над головой его был дощатый потолок, а не небо, и лежал он не на грубых досках дня лодки, а на лежанке, застеленной соломенным тюфячком.  
\- Вы проснулись, м’лорд? – услышал он звонкий голос у себя в ногах. Девочка, темнокожая, с огромными черными глазами и широкой белозубой улыбкой восседала в ногах его лежанки.  
\- Кто ты? – попытался спросить Джейме, но рот его так пересох, что он смог издать лишь хрип.  
\- Вы хотите пить, м’лорд? – догадалась бойкая девочка и протянула ему ложку, наполненную водой, - Мия сказала давать по чуть-чуть. Много вам нельзя.  
Пить хотелось невыносимо, и Джейме умоляюще попросил девочку о добавке.   
\- Нет, - строго сказала она, - можно через полчаса. Подождите.   
Миллион вопросов роилось в голове Джейме, и он никак не ожидал, что ответы получит прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Мы нашли тебя в лодке в открытом море неподалеку от Тарта, мой отец имел там какие-то дела, - щебетала малышка, - мы думали, что ты умер, а ты не умер!  
Ее смех звенел, как колокольчик, она что-то еще рассказывала, а Джейме думал: «Тарт… Как странно, что течение отнесло меня именно к нему…»  
В каюту вошел кто-то еще, и малышка спрыгнула с кровати и побежала навстречу. Пожилая, точно такая же темнокожая, тучная женщина тяжело подошла к ложу Джейме.  
\- Он очень хочет пить, Мая, - отчитывалась девочка, - но я дала, как ты сказала, чуть-чуть.  
\- Молодец, - старуха погладила малышку по голове, затем обратилась к пациенту, - вижу, вам лучше, м’лорд, я залечила раны у вас в боку, но вы потеряли много крови и сил, пока дрейфовали в открытом море. Как вы оказались один раненный в море?  
\- Я не помню, - наконец прохрипел Джейме, - кажется, я бежал из Королевской гавани…  
\- Да, - сокрушенно кивнула старуха, - говорят, там был настоящий ад. Вам повезло, что удалось выбраться оттуда.   
\- Куда направляется ваше судно? – спросил Джейме.  
\- В данный момент мы входим в гавань Пентоса. Хотите тут сойти на берег?  
«Пентос. Что за игры играет с ним судьба? Именно в Пентос предлагал уплыть Джейме с Серсеей Тирион. И вот, я здесь.»  
\- Пентос – ваш конечный порт? – поинтересовался Джейме у женщины.  
\- У нас нет конечного порта, - усмехнулась она. - Корабль моего сына ходит по всем морям: от Вестероса в вольные города, оттуда к Летним островам и снова на север. Мы вольные торговцы, перевозим товар кто, куда попросит, за нужную цену.   
\- Контрабандисты? – догадался Джейме.  
Женщина не ответила, но ответ был очевиден.   
\- Если вам нужно вернуться в Вестерос, вам следует выйти в Пентосе и искать корабль, что следует в обратном направлении. Наш путь лежит в другие моря.  
Джейме сошел на берег. Нетвердой походкой он направился в ближайшую таверну, чтоб поискать информацию о корабле, который направляется в Вестерос.   
За соседним столиком сидела колоритная группа матросов, и шумно обсуждали новости.  
\- А я тебе говорю, теперь баба стала лордом командующим! – утверждал один из них.  
\- Не может такого быть, - возмущался другой. Окружающие поддержали его громким смехом.  
\- Не верите? Спросите Милона Кривоглазого, он только что вернулся из Королевской Гавани. Он видел эту бабу – высокая, что твоя колокольня и белобрысая. Милон сам ее видел.  
За столом опять раздался взрыв хохота.   
\- Так, Милон же Кривоглазый! Может, ему показалось?  
Рассказчик обиделся.  
\- Пусть у Милона и один глаз, но видит он получше других! Не он ли лучший кормчий в наших краях?  
Толпа одобрительно закивала. А рассказчик продолжал:  
\- Милон сказал, что видел их всех: и короля на каталке, и десницу его – карлика Ланнистера, и бабу – лорда командующего.   
Джейме сидел спиной к группе, но впитывал каждое слово.  
«Выходит, Тирион снова стал десницей, а Бриенна – лорд командующий. Она когда-то об этом мечтала.» Мысль о Бриенне наполнила теплом его сердце. Но в то же время ему стало очень больно: она больше не ждет его.   
Джейме чувствовал себя обессиленным и разбитым, воспоминания о прежней жизни доставляли ему боль. «Мне незачем возвращаться. Я для них для всех умер, - думал он, - пусть так и будет.»  
Джейме встал из-за стола и вернулся в гавань. Корабль, на котором он прибыл, уже готовился к отплытию.   
\- Можно отправиться с вами? – спросил он капитана.  
Он кивнул.  
\- Если тебе действительно некуда идти, оставайся. Мы найдем для тебя работу.


	2. Chapter 2

Бриенна ненавидела этот город всеми фибрами своей души. Вонь преследовала ее повсюду: запах гари, гниющих трупов и переспелых фруктов. Уже две недели она жила в этом городе и постоянно боролась с приступами рвоты.  
Странно, в прошлый раз, когда она была здесь, несколько лет назад, такого не было. А тогда было еще жарче. Бриенна списывала свое состояние на смену климата, нервы и обстановку, что царила в городе после пожара, она ждала, что пройдет день, другой и она привыкнет, но становилось еще хуже. Все было пропитано этим ужасным запахом: стены в ее покоях, ее постель и ее одежда. Она не могла ничего есть, каждый прием пищи был пыткой. Единственное, что ее спасало, это холодная подкисленная вода.  
Когда Тирион Ланнистер, десница новоиспеченного короля, предложил ей пост лорда командующего, она обрадовалась. Возвращаться на север ей не хотелось, она не могла вернуться в ту комнату, где все было пропитано воспоминаниями о нем, туда, где она была так счастлива, пусть и очень короткое время.  
«Эта страница моей жизни закрыта», - приказала она себе и приняла предложение. Наивная! Она думала, что, уехав в другие места, сможет забыть Джейме, но он преследовал ее везде: она ходила по тем же коридорам, что и он, она поселилась в тех же покоях, где жил он когда-то, и она спала в той же постели, в которой когда-то спал он. Это осознание пришло к ней в первую же ночь, что она провела в Белой башне. Она так старалась убежать от воспоминаний о нем, что оказалась в месте, где их еще больше. Она прорыдала всю ночь, лежа на этой постели, проклиная себя за то, что оказалась здесь, и его за то, что не хочет оставлять ее.  
Тяжелее всего было, когда она открыла Белую книгу. Его глава занимала все полстраницы. Она десятки раз перечитывала запись и понимала, что нельзя начинать новую главу, не закончив предыдущую. И сделать это следует ей. Она несколько раз пыталась сделать это, но каждый раз слезы набегали ей на глаза, и она откладывала все на потом. 

***  
Бриенна стояла у окна и смотрела на пробуждающийся город. Солнце только поднималось, но день обещал быть жарким. Бриенна вздохнула, ей стало тяжело носить броню, она задыхалась под ее тяжестью. Казалось, силы покинули ее. Она натянула штаны и в очередной раз заметив, что они стали ей широки, потуже натянула завязки. «Мне, похоже, придётся полностью обновить гардероб.  
Дверь скрипнула – вошла служанка, она поставила на столик поднос.  
\- Доброе утро, миледи. Я принесла вам завтрак.  
Могла бы и не говорить, резкий запах жареного мяса ударил в нос, и Бриенна снова ощутила приступ тошноты. «Седьмое пекло! Когда же это прекратится?»  
\- Унеси немедленно. Я не буду есть, - велела она служанке.  
Девушка взяла поднос и направилась к двери, вдруг она резко обернулась.  
\- Миледи, позвольте сказать?  
Бриенна вопросительно посмотрела на девушку.  
\- Вы совсем ничего не едите, вас постоянно тошнит… Я понимаю, это не мое дело, но, может, вам стоит обратиться к мейстеру?  
Совет от прислуги был немного смелым, но верным. Бриенна уже подумывала о том, что ей нужна помощь, но никак не решалась попросить о ней. Она никогда никого не просила о помощи. 

***  
Заседание малого совета проходило, как обычно, без короля. Тот предпочитал сидеть на своей террасе, погрузившись в одному ему ведомые миры. Члены совета обсуждали сроки постройки кораблей, сокращение расходом и увеличение налогов, и, не придя ни к какому общему мнению, решили просто выпить вина. Бриенна с трудом дождалась окончания совета и, когда все направились к выходу, окликнула мейстера.  
\- Великий мейстер, - ей трудно было подобрать слова, - я хочу попросить вас об одолжении.  
Молодой Тарли был обаятельным человеком, вызывающим симпатию. К такому человеку было легче обратиться, чем к чванливому самовлюбленному старику.  
\- Я неважно себя чувствую, - продолжала Бриенна, - боюсь, мне требуется ваша помощь.  
Мейстер согласно кивнул и предложил проследовать в его покои.  
\- Что ж, рассказывайте, - начал он, - когда они обосновались в креслах в его кабинете.  
Бриенна не знала с чего начать, но молодой мейстер вдруг сам озвучил все, что ее беспокоило:  
\- Вы плохо спите, вас мучают головокружения и приступы дурноты?  
Бриенна молча кинула, а Тарли удовлетворенно прокашлялся и продолжал.  
\- А еще у вас совсем нет аппетита. Вас все раздражает и очень часто хочется плакать, без всякой причины.  
Бриенна была ошарашена. Он, что, ясновидящий?  
Тарли явно был доволен собой, он взял Бриенну за руку, померял ее пульс, было видно, что он немного взволнован. Это пугало Бриенну. Он что-то знает?  
Следующий вопрос дался молодому мейстеру с трудом.  
\- Я прошу прощения, миледи, то есть, сир… Но я должен спросить. Это, конечно, очень личное… Но ведь, я – мейстер, я имею право задавать подобные вопросы, особенно если леди, то есть, сир… - он, казался очень растерянным.  
«Ну, говори же!» - мысленно приказала Бриенна.  
\- Как давно у вас были месячные? – наконец сформулировал свой вопрос мейстер.  
Бриенна напряглась. Этот аспект ее жизни постоянно раздражал ее, и она молилась семерым, чтоб это явление исчезло как можно скорее. Она попыталась вспомнить, когда же в последний раз она имела с этим дело. Это было давно, еще в Винтерфелле, еще до того, как приехал Джейме. Если бы было после, она бы точно помнила. Это доставило бы определенные неудобства для них.  
\- Это было до битвы с мертвецами, - Тарли - смышлёный юноша, он сам помнит, когда это было.  
Постепенно, очень медленно в голове у Бриенны начала формироваться мысль, и эта мысль пугала ее.  
\- У меня есть подруга, сир, то есть, миледи, Джилли, вы, наверное, ее знаете, - пытался озвучить свои выводы мейстер, - она тоже была в Винтерфелле. Она пряталась в крипте вместе с леди Сансой и лордом Тирионом.  
Бриенна вспомнила миловидную девушку с маленьким мальчиком.  
\- У нее, вернее, у нас, скоро будет ребенок, мы надеемся, девочка, - сумбурно продолжал Тарли, Бриенна слушала его, не понимая, к чему он ведет, - так вот, вначале она чувствовала себя точно так же. А потом все прошло. – На радостной ноте он, наконец, закончил.  
Бриенна продолжала внимательно смотреть на него. К чему был этот спич, что он хочет сказать? Тарли вдруг поднялся с кресла.  
\- Вы знаете, я еще малоопытен, но у меня есть помощница. Давайте я ее позову? Она прекрасно разбирается в травах и вот в этом во всем, – он решительно направился к двери, потом развернулся:  
\- Я очень быстро, даю слово. А вы пока можете перекусить, - он снял салфетку с небольшого блюда, оттуда резко пахнуло сыром и копченостями. Бриенну снова замутило. Он спохватился, - простите, - схватил блюдо и спрятал его в шкаф. На стол поставил кувшин, - тогда вот вода, просто холодная вода, миледи, простите, сир.  
И довольно резво, учитывая его полноту, побежал вниз по ступенькам.  
Вернулся он действительно довольно быстро в сопровождении немолодой уже женщины. Она оценивающе посмотрела на Бриенну и сказала только одно:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Тарли смутился, и торопливо, натыкаясь на мебель, вышел из комнаты.  
Бриенна стащила свои доспехи, без них дышалось легче. Женщина молча наблюдала за ней. За доспехами последовал дублет. Бриенна стала перед женщиной в одной рубашке и штанах. Женщина не двигалась.  
\- Совсем, - велела она.  
Бриенна сняла с себя всю одежду и осталась нагая, как в день своего рождения.  
Женщина отошла чуть дальше, чтоб охватить взглядом Бриенну целиком. В глазах ее было восхищение.  
\- Тебе кто-то говорил, что ты очень красива?  
Лицо Бриенны вспыхнуло. Только один человек так же восхищенно смотрел на нее и говорил, что она прекрасна, как богиня. А однажды Джейме даже пошутил, что влюбился в нее именно в тот момент, когда она предстала перед ним нагая и мокрая в ванне Харенхолла. Голос женщины вернул ее к действительности, она смеялась.  
\- Да, вижу, говорил. Иди сюда, девочка.  
Бриенна подошла к женщине ближе. Та была гораздо меньше ее ростом, и лицо ее было как раз на уровне груди Бриенны, но, казалось, женщине именно это и нужно. Она взяла в свои руки ее груди, как будто взвешивая, потом она сдавила их, Бриенна стиснула зубы, ей было больно, женщина понимающе посмотрела в лицо Бриенне и вдруг схватила ее за сосок и сильно сжала, Бриенна вскрикнула.  
\- Что вы делаете? Мне больно!  
\- Я вижу, - спокойно ответила женщина. Она снова отошла, разглядывая в этот раз бедра Бриенны.  
«Наверное, так себя чувствуют женщины в борделе, - мелькнула у нее мысль, и она поняла, что, скорее всего эта женщина и есть хозяйкой борделя, - но зачем она рассматривает меня?»  
Женщина подошла к Бриенне, наклонилась и приложила ухо к ее животу. Там предательски заурчало.  
\- Ты, что, голодна? – удивленно спросила она.  
\- Я не могу есть, - ответила Бриенна, - меня постоянно тошнит, - она вдруг почувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которая жалуется своей няньке.  
Женщина сокрушенно покачала головой.  
\- Так нельзя. Ты должна хорошо питаться. Садись, - она указала на высокий стул.  
Бриенна села, женщина наклонилась к ее лицу, и пристально заглядывая в глаза, оттягивая ей веки, вдруг спросила.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз была с мужчиной?  
Бриенна возмутилась.  
\- Это не имеет значения!  
\- Имеет, - засмеялась женщина, - могу поспорить, что это было не более двух месяцев назад.  
Вообще то, с их последней ночи с Джейме прошел всего лишь чуть больше месяца. Бриенна вздохнула. Женщина продолжала.  
\- Когда были последние месячные? – уже второй раз ей задали тот же вопрос. Но женщина не была в Винтерфелле, ей не помогут ее подсказки.  
\- Больше двух месяцев.  
Женщина торжествующе улыбнулась и развела руками, как бы говоря: «Что и требовалось доказать.»  
Бриенна уже обо всем догадалась, но не могла произнести это слово даже мысленно. Женщина ласково положила руку ей на плечо:  
\- Ты росла без матери? – в ответ был лишь кивок,- у тебя не было ни сестер, ни подруг...  
\- Как вы знаете?  
\- Если бы было иначе, ты бы давно знала, что с тобой происходит. Ты – беременна, девочка.  
Она произнесла это слово и осознание того, что это не догадки, не версии, а реальность, повергло Бриенну в шок. Она никогда не думала о том, что у нее могут быть дети. Даже, когда она была вместе с Джейме, ее мечты не заходили дальше поцелуев и обладания друг другом. Боги подкинули ей величайший сюрприз, и она не знала, что с ним делать.  
Женщина истолковала это по-своему.  
\- Для тебя это неожиданность? Если хочешь, я могу тебе помочь избавиться от ребенка.  
\- Нет! – неожиданно для себя самой выкрикнула Бриенна и инстинктивно закрыла руками живот.  
Джейме. Вся обида и злость на него за то, что он оставил ее, куда-то прошли. Он не ушел от нее совсем. Он вернется к ней, в их ребенке. На лице у нее появилась счастливая улыбка.  
\- Вижу, тот, кто сделал тебе этот подарочек, занял место не только в твоём лоне, но и в твоем сердечке. Да, девочка? Надеюсь, он так же будет рад, как и ты.  
\- Нет, - с сожалением вздохнула Бриенна, - он никогда не узнает о ребенке. Он умер.  
Женщина рассеянно провела рукой по волосам Бриенны.  
\- Так бывает, девочка, мужчины врываются в нашу жизнь, а потом уходят из нее, оставляя нас с разбитым сердцем и оравой сопливых детей. Тебе повезло еще, что у тебя только один. – Позволь ка.  
Она снова подошла к Бриенне, слегка шлепнула ее по ноге, чтоб та раздвинула колени, наклонилась и вдруг погрузила свои пальцы в середину, туда, куда имел доступ лишь один человек в ее жизни. Бриенна громко возмутилась и стукнула женщину по руке. Но та спокойно подошла к окну и внимательно стала разглядывать свои пальцы, она понюхала их, выражение ее лица Бриенне не понравилось. Она обернулась к Бриенне.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы этот ребенок жил, девочка?  
Бриенна уверенно кивнула.  
\- Тогда сними броню и уходи из дворца. У тебя есть братья? Или, может, твой отец еще жив? - получив утвердительный ответ, она продолжала, - поезжай к отцу, девочка и живи там, спокойно, подальше от этого гадюшника. Надеюсь, он примет тебя с бастардом. Можешь одеваться.  
Она стала рыться в своей сумке, вынимая оттуда какие-то пахучие мешочки и смешивая их содержимое в небольшом горшке.  
Когда Бриенна уже почти оделась, в комнату стесняясь, вошел Тарли.  
\- Ну, как, тетушка Мира?  
Женщина кивнула молодому человеку.  
\- Ваши догадки, великий мейстер, оказались верными. Я оставлю вам травы, которые ей следует пить, чтоб улучшить ее состояние. Пусть пьет настой через каждый час. И проследите, чтоб она поела, лучше что-нибудь легкое – овощной суп.  
Она попрощалась с великим мейстером и направилась выходу, в дверях обернулась и строго посмотрела на Бриенну.  
\- Сними броню!  
Бриенна завязала все шнурки на своем дуплете, благодарно улыбнулась молодому мейстеру.  
\- Спасибо, великий мейстер, вы мне очень помогли.  
Тарли, казалось, был рад не менее Бриенны. Он смущенно и в то же время счастливо улыбался. Бриенна направилась к двери.  
\- Постойте, миледи, - раздался за ее спиной голос великого мейстера. Он указал на ее доспехи, что продолжали лежать на кресле, - Вы забыли…  
Бриенна лишь кинула на них взгляд.  
\- Я пришлю за ними.


	3. Chapter 3

***   
Бриенна вернулась в свои покои. Как она сама не догадалась? Конечно, она была совсем неопытна в этих делах, но все же, она жила не в изолированном мире, и прекрасно знала, к чему могут привести отношения мужчины и женщины, ей было известно, что может означать отсутствие месячных, но она никогда не проецировала это на себя.   
Она разделась и попыталась рассмотреть свое тело, уже в одиночестве. Она поворачивалась боком к маленькому зеркалу, что висело на стене, и ставала на цыпочки, чтоб разглядеть свой живот. Ей показалось, что он уже увеличился. Она нежно погладила его.  
\- Джейми, - произнесла она. Здесь в своих покоях ей не нужно было скрывать своих чувств. Она знала, что это будет сын. И она даже знала, какое у него будет имя.

***   
Отвар тетушки Миры оказался очень действенной. На следующий день Бриенна проснулась отдохнувшей и с хорошим аппетитом. Она подождала, когда служанка уберет после завтрака и подготовила стол. Сегодня ей предстоит много дел. Первым делом она написала письмо своему отцу лорду Селвину Тарту о том, что она возвращается домой. Второе дело было намного сложнее – закончить главу о Джейме в Белой книге. Мысленно она уже не раз заполняла эти страницы, текст был давно уже сформулирован в ее сознании, оставалось только оформить это на бумаге. Она надела теперь так ненавистную ей броню.  
«Только один раз, сегодня, - оправдывалась она сама перед собой, - чтоб завершить все дела». Она села за стол, раскрыла книгу, окунула перо в чернила, вздохнула и стала писать. Она думала, сегодня ей будет легче это сделать, но предательские слезы все равно набегали ей на глаза.   
«Умер, защищая свою королеву,» - Дописала она последнюю строку и поставила точку. В памяти людей Джейме Ланнистер навсегда останется достойным мужем, истинным рыцарем, человеком слова. Таким, каким она его знала. Она еще раз перечитала написанное, нежно, как будто прощаясь, провела ладонью по странице и закрыла книгу.   
Ей оставалось еще одно, самое трудное дело – попросить короля об отставке.   
Прошение было написано еще вчера, Бриенне оставалось дождаться заседания малого совета и обратиться к королю.   
В дверь постучали.   
\- Войдите, - позволила Бриенна.   
Вошел Тирион Ланнистер, десница короля, в руках у него было что-то длинное, завернутое в ткань. Он увидел книгу, лежащую перед Бриенной, он знал, что это за книга.  
\- Уже пишете новую главу? – небрежно спросил он, водружая свою ношу тут же на стол.  
\- Нет. Дописываю предыдущую, - ответила Бриенна.   
Тирион перевел глаза на книгу.  
\- Можно мне взглянуть?  
Бриенна пододвинула книгу на край стола. Десница вскарабкался на чересчур высокий для него стул. Закончив читать, он поднял глаза на Бриенну.   
\- Спасибо, - произнес он хриплым голосом.  
\- Кто-то должен был это сделать.  
\- Я рад, что это сделали именно вы.   
Бриенна хотела ему что-то ответить, но, посмотрев в глаза деснице, поняла, что слова неважны, их объединяет общая боль потери.   
\- У меня для вас подарок, - неожиданно объявил он.  
Бриенна усмехнулась своим мыслям, ей уже делали подарки в этой комнате. Тирион развернул свой сверток, там оказался меч - Вдовий плач.  
\- Это – меч вашего брата, - это было больше похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос.  
\- Да, и теперь он ваш. Джейме попросил меня отдать его вам, если он… не вернется, - последние слова Тирион произнес тяжело вздохнув.  
Бриенна бережно взяла меч руки. «Значит, он вспомнил обо мне в минуты прощания с братом. Меч для рыцаря – это неотъемлемая часть его самого. Он хотел, чтоб часть его осталась со мной».   
Сглотнув комок, подступивший к горлу, Бриенна произнесла.   
\- Спасибо, милорд. Клянусь, когда придет время, я передам его в достойные руки.  
Тирион молча кинул. Он поклонился и уже хотел уходить, но спохватился.  
\- Да, еще, миледи. Заседания малого совета не будет: король углублен в свои размышления, а у меня нет никаких важных вопросов на сегодня. Так что отдыхайте, - он ободряюще улыбнулся и хотел снова направиться к выходу, но заметил, что Бриенну эта новость огорчила, - Что-то не так, миледи? Вы огорчены?  
Бриенна взяла со стола свиток.  
\- Дело в том, что я хотела сегодня обратиться к королю… с прошением.  
Тирион удивился.  
\- Может быть, я вам смогу помочь? Что там? – он протянул руку. Бриенна отдала ему свиток. Возможно так даже лучше. Тириону проще объяснить причину.   
Десница развернул свиток и пробежал его глазами.  
\- Прошение об отставке? Вы серьезно? Вы ведь только вступили в должность! – он испытывающе посмотрел на Бриенну, пытаясь понять ее мотивы, - Вам не нравится этот город? – предположил он, - Если честно, я тоже его ненавижу. Вы решили вернуться на службу к Сансе?  
Бриенна отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Я направляюсь на родину – на Тарт.  
Эти слова действительно удивили Тириона.  
\- Ваш лорд-отец не здоров и вы хотите увидеться с ним?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулась Бриенна. Его попытки угадать истину были забавны, - Мой лорд-отец здоров и с радостью готовится к моему возвращению, - Бриенна понимала, что она должна объяснить причину, - Милорд, мне все равно придется уйти с должности. Если не сейчас, то через пару месяцев. Я не могу служить в гвардии, и очень скоро это станет очевидно.  
Она невольно приложила руку к своему животу и неосознанно улыбнулась.   
Тирион смотрел на нее широкими от удивления глазами. Как он сразу не догадался? Он уже видел когда-то точно так же сияющие глаза, и этот взгляд, погруженный внутрь себя!   
\- Ближайшие годы своей жизни, - продолжала Бриенна, - я хочу посвятить воспитанию сына.  
Она любовно погладила рукоять меча Джейме. Тирион понял, в чьи достойные руки когда-то перейдет этот меч.  
\- Это ведь ребенок моего брата? – Тирион спросил скорее для того, чтоб нарушить молчание. Ведь он даже не сомневался в этом. Отношения Бриенны и Джейме развивались у него на глазах, и сомнения не было, что это была истинная любовь. Осознание факта, что после Джейме останется наследник, чрезвычайно обрадовало Тириона.  
\- Значит, Ланнистеры не закончились. – Счастливая улыбка озарила его лицо.  
Бриенна покачала головой.  
\- Мы не были женаты с сиром Джейме, милорд. Мой ребенок будет незаконнорожденным и...   
Но Тирион радостно перебил ее.  
\- Это – неважно! Главное, что я знаю, кто его отец.   
Бриенна никогда не видела десницу таким возбужденным.   
\- Когда вы планируете отбыть? – спросил он деловито.  
\- Завтра после обеда отплывает корабль в Старомест. Они согласны подбросить меня до Тарта. Если король разрешит…  
\- Король разрешит, - уверенно произнес десница и тут же учтиво поинтересовался, - позвольте проводить вас?  
Бриенна благодарно кивнула. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше. Он чувствовала, что найдет в Тирионе Ланнистере поддержку. 

***   
Бриенна прощалась с Королевской Гаванью. Больше никогда она не увидит этот город, который отобрал у нее самого дорогого ей человека.  
Ее вещи уже были погружены на борт и отнесены в ее каюту. Уже завтра она будет дома. А сейчас она стояла у сходней и ждала. Тирион Ланнистер просил не уезжать, не попрощавшись. Вскоре она увидела его маленькую фигурку, мелькающую между высоких и сильных работников порта.   
\- Спасибо, что подождали, я рад, что успел. Как вы себя чувствуете? - Поинтересовался он участливо.  
\- Спасибо, хорошо, – ответила Бриенна, - Морской воздух и предвкушение возвращения домой придают мне сил.  
\- Думаю, это вдохновит вас еще больше, - протянул ей свиток.  
\- Что это?   
\- Подарок от короля. Это документ, удостоверяющий, что отцом вашего ребенка является лорд Джейми Ланнистер. Вы потом сами впишете имя.  
\- Я не уверенна, что мне это понадобится, - Бриенна была растерянна.  
Тирион был настойчив.  
\- Возьмите. Вам, может и не понадобится, но вашему ребенку, да. Не лишайте его того, что принадлежит ему по праву.   
Бриенна приняла свиток и спрятала его на груди.   
\- И еще один подарок… - улыбнулся десница.   
Из-за спин охранников вышел Подрик Пейн, широко улыбаясь, в его руках был мешок с его вещами.  
\- Подрик? – Бриенна поняла, о каком подарке идет речь. Эти Ланнистеры постоянно навязывают ей этого парня. – Нет! – категорично отрезала она.   
\- Да! – так же твердо ответил Тирион. – Леди Бриенна, - обратился он к ней более мягким и дружелюбным тоном, - есть масса достойных людей, желающих служить в королевской гвардии, а Подрик один, я хочу, чтобы рядом с вами был надежный человек и хороший друг.   
\- Миледи, - обратился к ней ее бывший оруженосец. - Я полжизни служил вам и хочу продолжить служить дальше.   
Против этой обаятельной улыбки невозможно было устоять. Подрик понял, что его госпожа смягчилась, и предложил Бриенне руку, чтоб помочь взойти на корабль.  
\- Леди Бриенна, - Тирион протянул руку ей, она подала свою, а он наклонился и поцеловал ее. – Осмелюсь я просить вашего разрешения проведать вас на Тарте?  
\- В моем доме будут рады вам, лорд Ланнистер, - улыбнулась Бриенна и ступила на сходни.   
Тирион на секунду задержал Подрика.  
\- Береги ее.   
Оруженосец понимающе кивнул.


	4. Chapter 4

Лорд Селвин Тарт был безумно рад, что его дочь-бунтарка, наконец, вернулась домой. Много лет он не видел ее и почти не получал вестей. Одной из тех немногих было требование от банды разбойников выкупить Бриенну за мешок сапфиров, который равен ее весу. Старый лорд был в отчаянии, он не думал, что кто-то всерьез воспринимал название острова, и предложил триста золотых драконов, но этот ответ не удовлетворил шантажистов. Как его глупая дочь выпуталась из той переделки, и что спасло ее, он так и не узнал. Но теперь это было неважно – она была дома и, похоже, никуда больше не собиралась уезжать.   
Бриенна, наконец, смогла расслабиться, она ничего не делала, кроме того, что спала, ела и часами просиживала на берегу моря. Она и не думала, что ей так нужен отдых. Она привыкла жить в движении, в окружении большого количества людей, которые не всегда честны с ней и дружелюбны; она привыкла быть постоянно в напряжении и от этого нервы ее были, как натянутая струна. Смерть Джейме добила ее окончательно, и она знала, что если бы не ребенок, она бы, безусловно, сошла с ума. Расслабленная атмосфера Тарта, нежная забота прислуги и безоговорочная поддержка отца сделали свое дело – она почувствовала желание жить.   
Одна лишь вещь тревожила ее – пройдет пару месяцев и ее секрет откроется. Как отреагирует отец? Не отвернется ли от нее? Не придется ли ей искать себе другое пристанище? Сможет ли она сама воспитать ребенка?  
Перед отъездом из столицы Бриенна еще раз встретилась с тетушкой Мирой и расспросила ее подробно, что с ней происходит и что ее ждет дальше. Кстати, Бриенна верно угадала, женщина прислуживала в борделе, и замечать первые признаки беременности было ее работой. Она помогала женщинам избавляться от нежеланных детей, лечила и принимала роды. Бриенна каждый вечер осматривала себя, она знала, что у нее еще есть время, но иногда ее посещала мысль: вдруг среди ее окружения есть такая же сведущая женщина? Она решила отказаться от прислуги и не позволяла никому помогать ей мыться и переодеваться. 

***   
Ее жизнь тянулась неторопливо и беззаботно, пока ее отец не решил, что ему следует взять судьбу своей дочери в свои руки.   
Он пригласил ее к себе на террасу, где любил проводить время после обеда, любуясь заходящим солнцем.  
\- Садись, - он сам пододвинул ей плетеное кресло, предлагая сесть рядом с ним. Он какое-то время любовался закатом, давая Бриенне время настроиться на разговор. – Дочь моя, я не знаю, какие приключения и потрясения ты пережила во время своих странствий. Могу лишь догадываться, что тебе пришлось нелегко. Когда ты вернулась,- осторожно продолжал он, - уж прости, но на тебя жалко было смотреть: изможденная, бледная, худая.   
Бриенна усмехнулась, она действительно была похожа на умирающую тогда.  
Отец продолжал.  
\- Дом, где ты выросла, родной воздух, забота близких людей излечили тебя, не так ли? Твои глаза снова сияют, на щеках появился румянец, ты стала чаще улыбаться… И все со мной согласятся, если я скажу, что ты очень хорошенькая.  
Бриенна поначалу усыпленная нежным голосом отца, напряглась. К чему он ведет?   
\- Я так понимаю, ты насытилась приключениями и решила остепениться? – восприняв ее молчания, как согласие, она продолжал, - Я стар, дочь моя, и скоро придет мой час. Ты станешь леди Тарт.  
Бриенна попробовала поспорить с отцом, сказать ему, что он еще достаточно здоров и силен, но он не стал ее слушать.  
\- Ты возглавишь наш дом. Но разве может женщина самостоятельно править островом? Без мужа?   
Бриенна никак не ожидала такого поворота в разговоре, она беспомощно открывала и закрывала рот, пытаясь вклиниться в монолог старого лорда.  
\- Острову нужна мужская рука. В управлении замком и землями важен мужской ум. Я знаю, ты скажешь, что ты достаточно сильна и умна, я не возражаю, но тебе будет трудно справиться с этой ношей одной. Ты сможешь принимать нужные решения, я не сомневаюсь, но приказывать должен мужчина. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? – он наклонился к дочери, - Ты должна выйти замуж.  
Эти слова прогремели, как гром среди ясного неба.  
\- Отец, нет, – возразила Бриенна.  
\- Да! – категорично тут же парировал лорд Селвин, - Забудем твои глупые детские капризы о том, что ты выйдешь замуж только за того, кто победит тебя в бою. Я не слеп и понимаю, что ты сильный боец и среди моих людей не будет равных тебе. Но подумай о будущем. Ты – зрелая женщина, в твоем возрасте у твоей матери уже было двое детей. Кому перейдет замок, если ты сейчас не выйдешь замуж?   
Бриенна напряженно слушала, дожидаясь конца монолога. Бедный отец, он абсолютно прав, со своей точки зрения. Он, безусловно, любит ее, заботится о ее чести, переживает за ее будущее. Каким же ударом станет для него, ее признание. Совсем не так она представляла себе их разговор. Но отвечать надо уже сейчас, иначе будет слишком поздно.  
\- Отец, - она взяла его за руку, предлагая сесть. Такие новости лучше слушать сидя, - я понимаю тебя. Ты заботишься обо мне и моем будущем, как можешь, но в жизни, моей жизни, все значительно сложнее. Я не выйду замуж, отец. И вовсе не потому, что нет на острове бойца равного мне. Мое сердце уже занято, оно принадлежит одному мужчине, и никогда не будет принадлежать кому-то еще.  
Лорд Селвин был раздражен.  
\- Так почему этот мужчина не попросит твоей руки? Или он занят? – недоверчиво посмотрел он на дочь.  
\- Он умер, отец, - с комком в горле произнесла Бриенна.  
Старый лорд тяжело вздохнул и взял руку дочери.   
\- Я понимаю тебя, моя девочка. Когда-то мое сердце тоже разрывалось от горя, когда не стало твоей матери.  
\- Но ты не женился вторично, - напомнила Бриенна.  
\- Да, - согласился лорд, - но это другое. Я – мужчина, и у меня уже были наследники.   
\- У меня тоже другой случай, - смело посмотрела в лицо отцу Бриенна. Настал час сказать, - никто из тех, кого ты мне предложишь, не захочет жениться на мне.  
Лицо старого лорда вытянулось от удивления. Почему никто из его людей не женится на его наследнице?   
\- Я – беременна, отец, – выдохнула Бриенна.   
Она ожидала всплеска эмоций, грозных обвинений и проклятий, но ее отец продолжал молча сидеть в своем кресле и не находил слов. Бриенна сочла это хорошим знаком, значит, он готов ее слушать. Она придвинулась к нему ближе, продолжая держать его за руку и, как можно, нежнее произнесла.  
\- Отец, я никогда не думала, что боги благословят меня таким счастьем. Я любила и была любима. Время, проведенное с этим человеком, было наисчастливейшим за всю мою жизнь. Мы были обручены, отец,- маленькая ложь. Но разве церемония, когда Джейме посвятил ее в рыцари, не стала фактически их обручением? – Когда он погиб, я думала, что тоже умру. Этот ребенок спас меня. Он – единственное, что побудило меня продолжать жить. Я готова ежедневно благодарить богов за то, что они не отвернулись от меня и дали мне этот подарок. – Она посмотрела отцу прямо глаза, - Отец, пожалуйста, не осуждай меня. Помоги мне воспитать моего сына, – она думала, что научилась справляться со своей болью, но слезы предательски катились из ее глаз.   
Отец молча встал и несколько раз прошелся по террасе.   
Бриенна не сомневалась, что отец примет ее сторону, но боялась спугнуть свою удачу, поэтому она, не дыша наблюдала, как он борется со своими предрассудками. Он резко остановился и, повернувшись к дочери, озвучил одно из своих сомнений.  
\- Но что скажут люди, Бриенна? – растерянно произнес он. – Дочь высокородного лорда родила бастарда!   
\- Отец, - Бриенна подошла к нему и положила голову ему на плечо, как когда-то в детстве, - что для тебя важнее: слова каких-то чужих, глупых сплетников или спокойствие и счастье твоей дочери?  
Лорду Селвину ничего не оставалось, как обнять свою глупую, беспутную, но такую любимую девочку.   
\- У тебя будет внук, отец, - Бриенна не могла больше сдерживать слез.  
\- Да, моя малышка, - старый лорд баюкал в объятиях свою взрослую маленькую девочку, - мы воспитаем его хорошим человеком.  
«Мне еще рано умирать, - думал лорд Тарт, - еще столько работы.»


	5. Chapter 5

Мальчик родился в срок, сильный и здоровый.   
Лорд Селвин пришел проведать свою дочь в ее покоях. Она лежала на кровати, малыш – у ее груди.   
\- В знатных семьях принято брать детям кормилицу, - осторожно намекнул дочери лорд.  
Бриенна отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Я сама буду кормить своего сына. Мне сказали, что малыши вырастают особенно крепкими, если их кормит родная мать.   
Лорд вздохнул. Он давно привык, что его дочь поступает так, как считает нужным, не заботясь о традициях и репутации. Он смотрел на Бриенну и любовался ею, настолько спокойной и умиротворенной он не видел ее никогда. Он решил, что может спросить.  
\- Дочка, могу я, наконец, узнать, кто же приходится отцом моему внуку? Могу я услышать имя?  
Бриенна медлила с ответом. Она помнила, как все ее окружение и она сама когда-то презрительно кривились, услышав его имя. «Цареубийца» - всплыло в ее памяти. Было время, когда она обращалась к нему только так и не иначе. Она боялась реакции отца. Как он отнесется к мальчику, узнав, чей он сын? Ну, что ж, ей не впервой защищать своего любимого. Она подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо в лицо лорду Селвину.  
\- Джейме Ланнистер.   
Старый лорд вздрогнул, как будто в него выстрелили.  
\- Даже не начинай говорить что-то плохое об отце моего сына, - строго сказала Бриена, - он был очень хорошим человеком. Никто не знал его так, как знала я. Он был человеком чести, настоящим рыцарем и преданным другом. Если Джейме будет похож на него, я буду считать, что прожила жизнь не зря.   
Лорд Селвин был потрясен, он только и смог спросить.  
\- Ты назвала мальчика Джейме?  
\- Да, - твердо ответила Бриенна. – он заслужил это.   
«Кого она имеет в виду? – растерянно думал старый лорд, - мертвого Ланнистера или сына? А впрочем, какая теперь разница?»   
Он посмотрел на внука и мысленно попросил богов, чтоб мальчик унаследовал их фамильные черты.

***  
Надеждам лорда Селвина не суждено было исполниться. Чем старше становился сын Бриенны, тем очевиднее было его происхождение. Дед внимательно всматривался в своего внука и с сожалением признавал, что и цвет волос, и глаза, и черты лица, и даже походка, все в нем кричало о том, что он Ланнистер.  
Лорд видел Джейме Ланнистера лишь однажды на турнире, посвященном именинам принца Рейегара Таргариена. Юный оруженосец не отходил ни на шаг от Барристана Селми, был ловок и смышлен. Лорд Тарт тогда как раз потерял собственного сына – он утонул в море. Мальчишка Ланнистер был его ровесником, и Селвин с болью думал о том, что на его месте мог бы быть его сын. Образ молодого Джейме теперь часто всплывал в памяти старого лорда, и он признавал, что его внук его полная реинкарнация.   
Бриенна ни в чем не ограничивала сына. Он рос абсолютно свободным, его часто можно было видеть с ватагой деревенских ребят, босоногого, грязного и в синяках. Он плавал, как рыба, с мальчишками лазал по скалам, собирая чаячьи яйца и запекая их на костре. Все в округе любили парнишку за доброту, веселый нрав и острый язык. Никому и в голову не приходило назвать его бастардом, все знали, что это – будущий лорд Тарта.   
Бриенна с одной стороны радовалась, что ее сын растет счастливым ребенком, свободным и всеми любимым. Он любовалась его добротой, ловкостью и отвагой. Его шуточки веселили ее, а иногда и ставили в тупик.   
Она удивлялась и в то же время радовалась тому, как похож был ее сын на ее любимого. Но иногда это ее пугало: мальчик был горд и своенравен, порой упрям. Это очень усложняло жизнь его отцу, а Бриенне хотелось, чтобы жизнь сына была более легкой.  
Дедушка пытался приучить мальчика к наукам, но, едва научившись читать и складывать простые числа, он заявил, что рыцарю больше ничего знать не надо, и забросил книги. Любимыми его науками были фехтование и езда верхом. В этом он был очень хорош. Иногда он устраивал турниры прямо во дворе замка, вооружив своих друзей деревянными палками.   
Сир Подрик стал его наставником, его работа была не велика: разбудить мальчика и проводить в библиотеку для занятий, после обеда он учил его фехтованию и верховой езде, рассказывал истории о великих домах Вестероса.  
Старый лорд настаивал на том, что наследнику земель нельзя расти неуком и продолжал свои попытки обучить внука. Однажды он запер его в библиотеке, приказав читать до самого обеда, но Джейме сбежал через окно и весь день провел на море. Он вернулся уже вечером, грязный и уставший. Бриенна встретила его во дворе замка.  
\- Джейме, ты снова огорчил своего лорда-дедушку, - укоризненно начала она.  
Мальчишка сердито засопел.   
\- Матушка, зачем он заставляет меня читать эти глупые книжки? Когда я пытаюсь собрать буквы в слова, мне кажется, у меня лопнут мозги. Ты хочешь иметь сына без мозгов?  
Бриенна засмеялась.  
\- Нет, мне нужен здоровый сын, с мозгами. Но не я хочу, чтоб мой сын был глупым. – Она взяла Джейме за руку, и они пошли в его комнату.   
Она велела принести воды для умывания. Мальчик начал раздеваться, ей очень хотелось помочь ему справиться со всеми эти завязками и пряжками, но она не посмела. Когда ему было пять лет, она сказала сыну, что он теперь будет делать сам все. «Его ждет нелегкий путь, - думала Бриенна, - он должен быть готов ко всему в этой жизни». Сначала с трудом, но позже мальчик освоился и стал абсолютно самостоятельным. Бриенна наблюдала, как сын умывается, струйка воды стекала по его худой спине, и в памяти ее всплыла похожая картина: ее комната в Винтерфелле и Джейме умывается над тазом, а по его спине стекает вода. «Как они похожи», - в очередной раз удивилась она. Конечно, ее сын был еще совсем ребенок, невысок ростом и тоненький, как клинок, но очень скоро он вытянется, обрастет мышцами и станет настоящим мужчиной. Она улыбнулась этой мысли. Когда-нибудь это время наступит, а сейчас он просто ее маленький сын. Она пошла к нему и крепко обняла, целуя в макушку, она пахла морем, дымом и медом. Мальчик стал вырываться из ее объятий.  
\- Матушка, вы обращаетесь со мной, как с малышом.   
\- А ты и есть малыш, - засмеялась Бриенна, - только маленькие дети не понимают, что наука это очень важно. Взрослые умные мужчины не сбегают с занятий через окно. Ты хочешь доказать, что ты большой? – испытывающе посмотрела она на Джейме.  
Он чувствовал подвох, но не мог понять, в чем именно. На всякий случай согласился.  
\- Давай договоримся, что ты будешь ежедневно заниматься чтением и счетом? Понимаешь, мозг человека нуждается в тренировках, как и тело. Если ты хочешь, чтоб твое тело было сильным и ловким, ты тренируешься каждый день, не так ли? – мальчик кивнул, Бриенна продолжала, глядя ему прямо в глаза, - если ты не будешь тренировать свой мозг, он размякнет и превратится в требуху. Ты хочешь жить с требухой в голове?  
Глаза парнишки расширились от ужаса.   
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда ты каждый день после завтрака будешь читать по десять страниц…  
\- Десять страниц! – мальчик был в панике, - матушка, прошу…   
Бриенна едва сдерживала смех. Она пожалела маленького лентяя.  
\- Ладно, по пять страниц, и пересказывать прочитанное мне, дедушке или сиру Подрику. И если мы увидим твое усердие, если в течение месяца ты ни разу не подведешь меня, я… - Бриенна тянула интригу. Если честно, она еще не придумала, как вознаградить своего сына, но внезапно на глаза ей попал его деревянный меч,- я позволю тебе тренироваться железным мечем.  
Джейми радостно кинулся на шею к Бриенне, и уже не думал о том, что обниматься с матерью, это удел малышей. Он густо осыпал ее лицо поцелуями.   
\- Спасибо, матушка! Я обещаю, я буду читать каждый день!   
Бриенна еще раз крепко обняла своего мальчика.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мой маленький лев, - шепнула она ему на ухо их секретную фразу, которой они прощались каждый день перед сном, - завтра твой первый день испытания.   
Она вышла из его комнаты, радуясь тому, как легко она договорилась. «Надо было настоять на десяти страницах», - подумала она.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Тарт, м’лорд, - обьявил кормчий.   
Джейме и сам уже догадался, что они приближаются к острову. Вода за бортом была невероятного синего цвета, то ли она отражала безоблачное голубое небо, то ли это были особенности морской растительности у берегов Тарта, но название Сепфировый остров он абсолютно оправдывал.  
Джейме впервые был на Тарте. Он столько слышал, столько думал о нем, несколько раз порывался туда попасть, но какая-то злая судьба постоянно отводила его в сторону.   
Джейме твердо держал штурвал левой рукой и локтем правой страховал. За десять лет странствий по морям он освоил немало профессий: сначала простым мальчиком на побегушках у старухи Мии, матери капитана, потом его повысили до матроса, где он выполнял практически ту же работу, но поручения ему уже давала не только старуха, но и капитан, и вот теперь уже пять лет, как он рулевой. Он прекрасно наловчился справляться с рулем. От постоянного пребывания на ветру и солнце его кожа потемнела и погрубела, а волосы наоборот выгорели на солнце и посветлели от соли. От того, что он постоянно щурился, вокруг глаз у него образовались морщины. Вряд ли теперь кто-то узнал бы прежнего золотого льва – Джейме Ланнистера.   
За время своего путешествия он ни разу ни сошел на берег, ни в одном порту Вестероса. Контрабандные дела его капитана заносили их в разные города: Белую Гавань, Солнечное Копье, Ланниспорт и даже пару раз в Королевскую Гавань, но как только корабль приближался к порту, Джейме уходил в свою каюту и сидел там, пока корабль не покидал его. Он боялся увидеть знакомые улицы, а особенно он боялся встретить знакомые лица.   
Но сегодня он решил изменить своим принципам и сойти на берег.   
С замиранием сердца он ступил на песок. Он здесь никогда не бывал и вряд ли кто-то мог узнать его. Пока капитан встречался со своими деловыми партнерами, Джейме прогуливался по пляжу, глубоко вдыхая воздух этого такого близкого ему места. Это ее родина, места, где она росла, именно из этого порта она когда-то тайком от отца уплыла в поисках приключений. Бриенна. Образ высокой, голубоглазой блондинки в доспехах и с мечом в руках не покидал его все эти годы. Интересно, она хоть раз навестила отца?   
Джейме опустился на большой, нагретый на солнце, камень. Неподалеку местные мальчишки прыгали в воду с крутой скалы. Он засмотрелся на мальчиков, когда-то в своем детстве он точно так же нырял с Утеса Кастерли. Он подумал: «А со мной ли все это было? Это Джейме Ланнистер прыгал с утеса. А я – не он.»   
Когда старуха Мия, что спасла ему жизнь десять лет назад, спросила его имя, первое, что он вспомнил, был мальчишка Старк, которого он сбросил из окна. И он назвал его имя – Бран.   
Теперь он был Браном, а Джейме Ланнистер остался похороненным под развалинами Красного замка.   
Он снова посмотрела на мальчишек. Один из них, наверное, самый младший, потому что наименьший по росту, но ладный и тоненький, как валирийский клинок, красиво вошел воду.  
«Молодец», - подумал Джейме.  
Он услышал шуршание песка – к нему направлялся его капитан. Джейме встал ему навстречу. «Наверное, пора возвращаться на борт, - подумал он и тут до его слуха донеслось:  
\- Джейме! Джейме!   
Он вздрогнул. «Кто мог узнать его?»  
Он обернулся на крик – мальчишки суетливо бегали по берегу, двое кинулись в воду, они кого-то искали. Джейме обмер – среди них не было того ладного, самого маленького.   
Капитан тронул его за плечо.  
\- Уходим. Проклятое место, - выругался он, - говорили мне, что этот Киттон скряга. Надо было слушать умных людей. Зря сюда приплыли.   
Джейме всматривался в воду и ждал, что мальчик вот-вот покажется на поверхности.  
\- Эй, ты слышишь меня? – рассердился капитан, - мы уходим.  
Джейме обернулся к нему.  
\- Мальчик… Он нырнул и не выныривает…  
\- Тебе-то что с того? Пусть у его отца голова болит, - он увидел, что Джейме торопливо снимает с себя оружие и сапоги. – Ты что надумал? – сплюнул, - Если ты сейчас же не вернешься на корабль, мы уплывем без тебя.  
Но Джейме его уже не слышал, он бежал к воде.  
За десять лет плавания в море он прекрасно развил свои навыки пловца, научился нырять на большую глубину и долго находиться под водой. В два маха он уже был под скалой, глубоко нырнул и стал всматриваться в глубину – мальчишка был там, тело его мягко опустилось на дно, глаза были закрыты. Джейме подхватил его правой рукой и крепко прижал к своему боку, хорошо, что мальчик маленький и худенький. Взрослого человека он бы не вытащил. Он оттолкнулся от дна и, гребя лишь одной левой рукой, стал подниматься. Ему казалось, что прошел целый час, пока он вынырнул на поверхность. Место было очень глубокое. Вряд ли бы тело мальчика нашли, если бы его не вытащил Джейме. С большим трудом он дотащил парнишку до берега и кинул его на песок. Друзья мальчика обступили их.   
\- Он жив? – осторожно спросил один из них.  
Джейме лишь зло посмотрел на них. Зачем они позволили ему прыгать в этом омут? Он посмотрел на мальчика: золотистые волосы облепили его бледное лицо, губы посинели. «Нет, дружок, - сердито сказал Джейме, - я тебя так просто не отпущу». Он видел не раз, как спасают утопленников, он повернул мальчика и положил грудью себе на колено и с силой надавил сверху, еще раз, еще… Мальчишки молча с ужасом наблюдали за процедурой.  
\- Надо звать на помощь, - предположил один. Все тут же сорвались с места и убежали верх по тропинке.  
Джейме подумал, что помощь, за которой побежали друзья мальчика, вряд ли успеет. Жизнь этого парнишки находится сейчас только в его руках. Он грязно ругнулся и с новой силой стукнул мальчика по спине. Вода хлынула у него изо рта, и он зашелся в кашле, переходящем в рвоту. Джейме облегченно вздохнул, но продолжал похлопывать мальчика по спине. Когда вся вода, по его мнению, вышла, он позволил ему лечь на спину. Мальчик тяжело дышал и испуганно смотрел на своего спасителя.   
\- Я утонул?   
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Джейме, - не сегодня, - произнес он известную браавосскую фразу.  
Мальчик сел и молча смотрел вдаль. Его трясло.  
\- Замерз? – спросил его Джейме. Но мальчик молчал и только громко стучал зубами.  
«Это ужас выходит, - понял Джейме, - его бы согреть и дать чего-то успокоительного.»   
Он не умел успокаивать маленьких детей, и был очень растерян. Может, отвлечь его разговором?  
\- Ты местный? – первое, что пришло ему на ум.  
Мальчик кивнул, потом перевел на него взгляд.  
\- А вы нет.  
\- Точно, - усмехнулся Джейме, - я вон с того корабля, - он указал на судно, что выходило из гавани.  
\- Вы пропустили свой корабль, когда спасали меня? – глаза мальчика округлились.  
\- Вообще-то я не сильно расстроился, - Джейме вдруг осознал, что он действительно рад тому, что находится не на судне, – давно хотел посетить ваш чудесный остров. Как ты думаешь, мне понравится?   
Мальчик улыбнулся и кивнул. Он перестал дрожать, видимо, разговор отвлек его. И тут Джейме вспомнил, что именно привлекло его внимание, когда тонул парнишка.  
\- Тебе зовут Джейме? – и тут же объяснил, - я слышал, как тебя звали твои друзья.  
\- Ага, - ответил мальчик.  
Джейме никогда не встречал ни одного тезку в своей жизни, если не считать какого-то дальнего родственника.   
\- Редкое имя, - заметил он, - кто назвал тебя так?  
\- Моя мать.  
\- Почему не отец? В Вестеросе принято, что отец дает имя сыну. На Тарте все иначе?   
\- Я не знаю своего отца. – Вздохнул мальчик, - он погиб в Королевской Гавани еще до моего рождения.  
\- За кого он сражался? – поинтересовался Джейме. Он действительно не мог понять, за кого мог воевать человек из Тарта. Штормовой Предел не участвовал в этой битве.  
\- Он защищал город, - гордо произнес мальчик.   
«Значит, за Ланнистеров, - подумал Джейме, - каков поворот судьбы: теперь Ланнистер спас жизнь сыну этого неизвестного героя.»  
\- Что-то твои друзья не торопятся, - пошутил Джейме, - а сказали, что пошли за помощью.  
\- До замка далеко, - спокойно объяснил мальчик, - я лучше сам пойду.  
Он нашел свою одежду и сапоги и быстро оделся.   
Джейме подумал: «Какой-то он слишком самостоятельный для своего возраста.»  
\- Тебе сколько лет, Джейме?  
\- Десять.  
Сверху из зарослей можжевельника послышался зов:  
\- Джейме! – голос был подозрительно знакомым.  
\- Тебя ищут?   
\- Да, это сир Подрик. Видимо, мальчики рассказали ему, что случилось.  
Сердце у Джейме остановилось.  
\- Подрик?   
\- Да, он мой наставник.  
У Джейме перехватило дыхание.  
\- Ты живешь в замке?  
\- Угу, - мальчик застегивал свой жилет и не обращал внимание на внезапно изменившееся лицо своего спасителя.   
В мозгу у Джейме кипела работа: «Кем может быть этот мальчик, если он живет в замке, а Подрик его наставник?»  
А парнишка, как будто слышал, продолжал отвечать на его вопрос:  
\- Моя мать – леди Тарт.  
И тут Джейме совсем забыл, как дышать. «Мальчишка – сын Бриенны! Кто же еще может быть леди Тарт? Кому может служить Подрик? Выходит, она вышла замуж? Хотя, нет. Мальчик сказал, его отец погиб, защищая Королевскую Гавань!»  
Джейме схватил парнишку за плечи и повернул к себе. Боги! Как он сразу не увидел? Зеленые глаза, золотистые волосы, линия бровей, носа, рта… Перед Джейме стояла его полная копия.   
Голос Подрика раздался совсем близко  
\- Джейме, ты здесь?   
\- Мне нужно идти, - сказал мальчик напряженно, его насторожила резкая смена настроения его спасителя.  
Джейме отпустил руки, он понял, что пугает мальчика.  
\- Иди, - кивнул он.   
Мальчик сделал несколько шагов в сторону тропинки наверх и обернулся.  
\- Спасибо, милорд, что спасли меня.   
Джейме продолжал стоять, как истукан, и молчать.  
Когда мальчик исчез в зарослях, он повалился на песок и заплакал.   
Что он наделал? Десять лет! Десять лет он плавал по всему свету, не зная, что у него растет сын. Все эти годы Бриенна жила здесь одна. Она думала, что он погиб и в одиночку воспитывала их сына. Почему он тогда не вернулся?   
Когда Джейме немного успокоился, солнце уже закатилось за море.   
«Я все исправлю , - поклялся он, - не зря меня занесла судьба на этот остров. Не зря я остался здесь. Я вернусь к ним.»


	7. Chapter 7

***   
Первым его порывом было броситься в замок, упасть в ноги Бриенне и просить о прощении. Но простит ли она? Джейме представил себе ее лицо – строгое, сдержанное; самым большим грехом для нее было предательство. А он в ее глазах был предателем. Но он знал, как найти путь к ее сердцу - их сын должен объединить их. Он добьётся любви и уважения сына, и она поймет, что он достоин ее прощения.   
Джейме поселился в маленьком постоялом дворе неподалеку от того пляжа, где впервые повстречал своего сына. Он провел все утро в общей столовой, осторожно выпытывая персонал о леди Тарт и ее семье. Как он и предполагал, она очень быстро покинула свой пост в королевской гвардии и почти через месяц после падения Королевской гавани вернулась на родину.  
«Если бы я в Пентосе сел на корабль, плывший в Вестерос, мы бы прибыли сюда одновременно, - с сожалением думал Джейме, - интересно, как ее отец воспринял новость?»  
\- Я прошу прощения, - обратился он к хозяйке заведения, которая была, по всей видимости, любительницей поболтать, и сейчас охотно делилась информацией, - когда я покидал эти земли, здесь правил лорд Селвин.  
\- Да, славный был господин, м’лорд, все его уважали и жалели. Боги послали ему четверых детей, а выжила лишь одна дочка. И та была такая непутевая.  
Джейме не хотел слушать неприятные слова о Бриенне, поэтому перебил женщину.  
\- Так, что там с лордом Селвином?  
\- Да я к тому и веду, м’лорд, слушайте! – упрямо вела свою линию хозяйка, - девчонка совсем от рук отбилась – в рыцари подалась! – Джейме слегка улыбнулся. Он слышал эту историю от самой героини повествования. Дама восприняла его улыбку по-своему. – Смешно, правда? Но старик сам был виноват, нужно было воспитывать девочку правильно, а он сам ее, видите ли, мечом махать научил! Где такое видано? Короче, много лет ее носило по свету, и вы знаете? Она таки стала рыцарем! Даже служила в гвардии нынешнего короля! Вот! – она сказала это так радостно, что Джейме показалось, что женщина гордится своей прославленной землячкой, - но природа берет свое, м’лорд, - понизила она голос, - десять лет назад леди Бриенна вернулась под отцовский кров, с младенцем в пузе. Будь ты хоть королевой, хоть служанкой, хоть рыцарем, все равно ты остаешься обычной бабой, которой хочется любить и рожать детей.   
Эта простая истина, пусть даже выраженная так грубо, поразила Джейме. Он знал и королев, и женщину-рыцаря, и прекрасно знал, что и под нарядными платьями, и под тяжелой броней прячутся нежные трогательные девочки, которые умеют любить всем сердцем.   
\- А лорд Селвин, - осторожно продолжал он расспрос Джейме, - был сильно зол, что дочь родила… - он не смог произнести это слово. Он ужаснулся: «Я не могу допустить, чтоб мой сын был бастардом.» Он помнил, как презрительно шушукались люди за его спиной, называя так его и Серсеи детей. «Сейчас все по-другому, – думал он, - Я женюсь на Бриенне и признаю сына». Он продолжил:  
– Лорд сильно рассердился, что дочь родила, не будучи замужем?  
\- Уж чего не знаю, того не знаю, - призналась женщина, - но шумного скандала точно не было. Думаю, они мирно все уладили. Что сделано, то сделано. Назад ребенка в мать не впихнешь, верно я говорю, м’лорд? - она рассмеялась собственной шутке.   
И тут Джейме с ней согласился: «Как много житейской мудрости у этой простой женщины. Иногда ее так не хватает высокородным господам.»  
А женщина продолжала, ей приятно было поболтать, пока столовая пустовала. Да и слушатель был у нее благодарный: внимательный и платил щедро.  
\- Тем более, дочь у лорда была единственной наследницей. Будь их у него четверо, может, и прогнал бы с дитем, а так оставил.   
Джейме воздал хвалу богам, что Бриенна оказалась единственным ребенком у отца. Куда бы она пошла одна с ребенком?  
\- А мальчишка у нее славный получился, - продолжала женщина. Джейме был полностью согласен, - не балованный, как другие лорденыши. Видала я таких – нос воротят от простого человека и говорят сквозь зубы. А этот нет, приветливый, не жадный, все его здесь любят. Да вы и сами его сможете увидеть, он часто вон там с ребятами купается, - она указала на скалу.  
Джейме проследил за ее рукой.  
\- А разве не опасно там нырять?  
\- Что для мальчишек опасности? Они их только подзадоривают, не так ли, м’лорд? – хозяйка подмигнула Джейме.  
\- Да, возможно, - ответил он, - лорд Селвин и ныне правит островом?  
Женщина вздохнула.  
\- Нет, он умер пару месяцев назад. Ушел тихо во сне. Теперь его дочь хозяйка наших земель.   
«Бедная Бриенна, - думал Джейме, - лишилась своей единственной поддержки.»  
Он щедро отблагодарил хозяйку и вышел на улицу. 

***   
Со стороны скалы снова слышались детские голоса. «Вредные маленькие создания, - подумал Джейме, - они снова подвергают свои жизни опасности». Он направился в сторону пляжа.  
Мальчишки действительно были там. Они, как муравьи вскарабкивались на высокий утес и с разбегу плюхались в воду, но его сына среди них не было. Он сидел отдельно на берегу у подножия скалы, одетый.   
Джейме облегченно вздохнул, подошел и сел на соседний камень.   
\- Ты сегодня не ныряешь? – спросил он.   
Мальчик обернулся. Ясные зеленые глаза, тонкий нос, прямые золотые волосы постоянно падают на глаза… «Мой мальчик», - подумал Джейме. Ни один из его детей не был так похож на него, как этот. Ему ужасно, до потери дыхания, захотелось крепко-крепко обнять мальчишку. «Нельзя, - приказал он сам себе, - ты только отпугнешь его, а тебе следует расположить его к себе. Терпение».  
Мальчик со вздохом ответил.  
\- Моя мать запретила мне нырять со скалы.  
«Мальчик не любит ограничений», – подумал Джейме. Ему это было знакомо.  
\- Женщины… - произнес он задумчиво, - порой они требуют от нас подчинения. Но, если ты действительно уважаешь и любишь женщину, то почему не уступить? Тем более, если у нее есть причина просить об этом. У твоей матери есть причина?  
\- Да. Она говорит, что моя жизнь принадлежит не мне одному. Я должен думать о людях, которым я дорог. Каково им будет без меня.  
\- Мудро, - согласился Джейме, - а иногда нам приходится ради них жертвовать не только своим самолюбием и гордостью…  
Мальчик посмотрел на правую руку Джейме.  
\- Ты ради женщины пожертвовал своей рукой?   
\- Да, - ответил тот, разглядывая свою культю. Когда на этом месте красовалась золотая кисть, но она осталась лежать под камнями в подземельях Красного Замка, - и не жалею об этом. Все, что мы делаем – ради любви. Не так ли, мой друг? – Джейме подмигнул сыну.  
Мальчик восхищенно смотрела на отца.  
\- Расскажи, как это было!   
К этому Джейме был не готов. Он подозревал, что Бриенна кое-что рассказывала сыну о своих приключениях, и боялся, чтоб совпадения в их рассказах не повлекли преждевременные подозрения. Поэтому он был немногословен.  
\- Моя леди оказалась в очень серьезной опасности, я вынужден был защищать ее. Ну, и остался без руки. – Джейме пожал плечами, как будто это была обычная ситуация.  
\- Но ты ее спас? – мальчик был возбужден.  
\- Конечно, спас, – уверенно ответил Джейме, - если бы я не смог ее спасти, я бы погиб вместе с ней.  
Мальчик задумался.  
\- Ты рыцарь?  
Вопрос поставил Джейме в тупик.  
\- Да. Был когда-то.  
Теперь наступило время удивляться мальчику.  
\- Разве бывают бывшие рыцари?  
Джейме задумался. Он был посвящен еще в шестнадцать лет, но был ли он рыцарем, когда сбрасывал мальчишку Старка из окна башни или когда нападал на Неда Старка с отрядом вооруженных людей в Королевской Гавани? Был ли он рыцарем, когда убил своего кузена, для того, чтоб сбежать из плена северян? Нет, не был. А Бриенна была настоящим рыцарем еще за годы до того, как он ее посвятил. Как там сказала Кейтилин Старк: «Она больший рыцарь, чем вы когда-либо будете»? Но он стал им, во всяком случае, Джейме очень надеялся, что под влиянием Бриенны, он приблизился к тому, что называется «человек чести, истинный рыцарь.» И разве перестал он им быть только потому, что все считают его умершим?  
\- Наверное, ты прав, друг мой, - согласился он с сыном, - если человек выбрал путь рыцаря, он должен идти им до конца.  
\- Моя мать тоже рыцарь, - гордо сообщил мальчик.  
Джейме сделал вид, что удивился.  
\- Это правда, - убеждал его сын, - она – первая и единственная на все шесть королевств женщина-рыцарь! И еще, она служила в королевской гвардии, была лордом командующим! Ты не знал?  
Джейме горько вздохнул.   
\- Я слишком долго был далеко. И многого не знал, что мне следовало знать.  
\- А что именно? – парнишка сочувственно посмотрел в глаза Джейме.  
«Что именно?- мысленно ответил Джейме, - то, что я - твой отец, мой мальчик.»  
Вместо ответа Джейме тяжело вздохнул, перевел взгляд на море и прикрыл лицо ладонью.   
Так они сидел в тишине несколько минут. Потом парнишка встал.  
\- Мне пора домой, - он махнул рукой мальчикам на скале и те стали собираться. Сын посмотрел на отца внимательно, – ты странный, ты знаешь?  
Это замечание озадачило Джейме.   
\- Ты как будто хочешь что-то сказать, но потом передумываешь.  
\- Понимаешь, - попытался объяснить Джейме, - есть слова, которым нужно определенное время. Если их сказать слишком рано или слишком поздно, можно все испортить.   
Мальчик понимающе кивнул.   
\- Мы еще увидимся?  
\- Думаю, да, - усмехнулся Джейме, - я решил осесть тут навсегда.   
Он наблюдал, как его сын в компании мальчишек поднимается по тропинке вверх в гору, как они вместе болтают и смеются, а потом вдруг резко все рванули вперед, видимо, кто-то дал команду бежать наперегонки. Он подумал о том, какая мудрая женщина Бриенна: когда их сын подрастет, эти мальчики пойдут за ним, и вовсе не потому, что он их лорд, а потому, что он их друг.


	8. Chapter 8

Несколько дней Джейме обустраивался, ему пришлось найти работу – помогла хозяйка постоялого двора, ее отец держал антикварную лавку и ломбард в порту, был стар и подслеповат, поэтому нуждался в помощнике. Джейме неплохо разбирался в ювелирных изделиях и предметах старины, поэтому его новый хозяин был им доволен. Роботы было немного, нужно было присутствовать в лавке, когда в порт приходили большие судна, их пассажиры иногда приносили интересные экземпляры из путешествий, их нужно было оценить и выдать деньги. Нередко Джейме был занят только до обеда, во второй половине дня он обычно гулял, исследовал окрестности. «Если я решил остаться здесь навсегда, я должен знать местность, которая станет моим домом», - рассуждал он.  
Он даже один раз ездил к замку, где жила леди Тарт. Замок находился высоко над морем, скала была такая отвесная, а волны с таким неистовством бились об нее, что только безумец мог попытаться поплавать тем. Теперь понятно, почему мальчишки бегали ближе к гавани, где море более спокойно. Штормовой предел, что тут скажешь? К замку вела лишь одна дорога, и она была абсолютно открыта, Джейме не решился выехать на нее, всякий, кто ступал на эту дорогу, был виден с замка за милю. Зато Джейме обнаружил тропинку, которой пользовались мальчишки, она начиналась недалеко от ворот замка и петляла между камнями и зарослями можжевельника. Он попробовал подняться по ней, и это оказалось гораздо быстрее, чем ехать по дороге.  
Каждый день Джейме выходил на пляж, но ему не удавалось встретиться с сыном. «Возможно, мальчик приходил купаться в другое время, а может быть, он был просто чем-то занят», - успокаивал себя он.  
Наконец в один из дней Джейме увидел его, он стоял на скале и бросал в море камни. Джейме поднялся к мальчику.  
\- Ты сегодня один. Где твои друзья? – он тоже швырнул камень в воду.  
Мальчик был чем-то расстроен.  
\- Я хотел побыть один.  
\- Извини, - сказал Джейме и собрался уходить.  
\- Останься, - попросил его сын.  
Джейме наблюдал за парнишкой, что-то тревожило его. Немного подумав, мальчик сказал.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что некоторые слова должны дождаться своего времени? Если их сказать раньше или позже, можно все испортить?  
\- Помню. Ты что-то сказал не в то время?  
\- Да, мне кажется, я поспешил.  
\- Что ты сказал и кому?  
\- Своей матери, - вздохнул мальчик, - я сказал ей, что когда стану рыцарем, буду служить в Королевской гвардии.  
\- Это очень почетно, - поддержал его Джейме.  
\- А почему тогда мать расстроилась и сказала, что не допустит этого? Ведь она тоже была рыцарем, была лордом командующим. Я думал, она обрадуется.  
Джейме задумался, как объяснить парнишке, что, хоть это и очень почетная миссия, но далеко не каждая мать, захочет, чтоб ее единственный сын, наследник, посвятил всего себя служению королю?  
\- Понимаешь, Джейме, - начал он, - у твоей матери ведь никого больше, кроме тебя нет. А жизнь рыцаря, особенно гвардейца, нелегка и опасна, она боится потерять тебя. И потом, ты знаешь, что члены королевской гвардии не могут жениться и иметь детей? А ты – будущее дома Тарт. Мать возлагает на тебя большие надежды.  
Мальчик тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Как жаль, что у меня нет братьев и сестер.  
Такое замечание очень озадачило Джейме, он усмехнулся, - «Ну, что ж, я позабочусь о том, чтобы это исправить».  
\- И что, теперь мне отказаться от своей мечты? – продолжал возмущаться парнишка.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - подбодрил его Джейме, - я просто объяснил тебе позицию твоей матери. А ты, если действительно этого хочешь, добивайся. А пока, ты извини, но тебя даже в оруженосцы никто не возьмет. Я знаю, что я говорю – я тоже был мальчиком и тоже мечтал о рыцарстве. Тебе нужно подрасти и окрепнуть, и очень многому научиться. Я говорю не только о верховой езде и фехтовании. Ты должен знать историю, географию, счет, тебе следует научиться грамотно и красиво писать, выражать свои мысли. Настоящий рыцарь должен уметь все.  
\- Моя мать тоже так говорит.  
\- Твоя мать – мудрая женщина. Уверен, она понимает, что когда-то ты все равно уедешь из родного дома, ей просто тяжело это принять сейчас, когда тебе только десять лет. А когда придет время, она отпустит тебя, ведь она прекрасно знает, каково это, когда тебе зовут приключения. – Джейме подмигнул сыну.  
\- Может быть, она посвятит меня в рыцари, - мечтательно произнес мальчик.  
\- Может быть она, а может… какой-то другой рыцарь, - Джейме ужасно захотелось стать этим самым рыцарем.  
Парнишка мечтательно вздохнул. Потом он о чем-то задумался и вдруг оценивающе посмотрел на Джейме.  
\- А ты все это умеешь, то, о чем ты говорил?  
\- К сожалению, это осознание пришло ко мне позже. И я учился уже в процессе.  
\- А биться левой рукой ты научился? – мальчик хитро прищурился.  
\- Да. Это было непросто, но у меня не было выбора.  
\- И у тебя хорошо получается?  
\- Как видишь, я все еще жив, - с таким же прищуром ответил Джейме.  
Он вынул свой меч из ножен. Конечно, это не Вдовий плач – меч, которым Джейме привык сражаться, но вполне добротное оружие, купленное им в Браавосе. Он несколько раз взмахнул мечом, сделал пару выпадов, показывая, что достаточно неплохо владеет им.  
\- Научи меня биться левой рукой, - попросил его сын. - Ты сказал, что я должен много учиться, я готов.  
Джейме с уважением посмотрел на своего сына.  
\- Хорошо, приходи завтра с мечом. В это же время.


	9. Chapter 9

С самого утра Джейме чувствовал легкое возбуждение. Все шло просто идеально – он будет учить своего сына биться на мечах. Да, тысячи мужчин обучают своих наследников, но кто из них обрел своего сына только десять лет спустя после его рождения? Он едва дождался нужного времени и поспешил на пляж. Мальчик уже был там, он стоял на скале, где они вчера разговаривали и уже начал тренировку.  
Джейме поднялся к нему.  
\- Думаю, это не совсем подходящее место, - заметил он, - здесь мы на виду, уверен без зрителей наши тренировки будут эффективней.   
Мальчик согласно кивнул.  
\- И, наверное, не стоит пока говорить в замке, что я тебя тренирую.   
Сын усмехнулся.  
\- Я хотел просить о том же. Пусть будет матери сюрприз.  
«Поверь, мой мальчик, ее ждет немало сюрпризов», - подумал Джейме.  
Они прошли немного поверху в сторону от гавани, а затем спустились на небольшой пляж, с трех сторон его обступали скалы, оставляя лишь небольшую площадку. Место было идеальное.  
Джейме обратил внимание на меч, висевший на поясе сына.   
\- У тебя железный меч? Я думал, мальчики твоего возраста используют деревянный.  
Джейме младший с гордостью достал свое оружие.  
\- Я уже целый год тренируюсь этим мечом.  
\- Позволь взглянуть? – Джейме взял в руки меч сына. Довольно таки легкий, специально для десятилетнего мальчика, но сделанный очень добротно, прекрасно сбалансированный, и, судя по царапинам, его используют очень часто. – Хорошее оружие, - резюмировал он, - ваш оружейник знает свое дело.  
Мальчик раздувался от гордости.  
\- Это еще что. У меня есть настоящий меч – из валирийской стали, – как бы, между прочим, похвалился он.   
\- Меч твоей матери, ты хотел сказать? – уточнил Джейме.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой мальчик, - у матери действительно есть валирийский меч – Верный клятве. Но у меня есть свой.  
Джейме пытался скрыть свое волнение под маской равнодушия.  
\- Два валирийских меча в одной семье. Да вы счастливчики.   
Он догадывался, откуда второй меч.   
Перед его глазами встала картина из прошлого: последняя их встреча с Тирионом. Брат, рискуя своей жизнью, вызволил его из плена, подсказал, как можно безопасно вывести Серсею из Красного замка и заручился его словом, что Джейме отдаст приказ сдать город. Когда Тирион выходил из палатки, Джейме окликнул его. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, погибнет, но он хотел оставить после себя память и попросить прощения у той, которую он так незаслуженно обидел.  
\- Тирион! Если я не вернусь, отдай мой меч Бриенне.   
Тирион все понимал, только самому близкому человеку мог завещать свой меч рыцарь.   
«Он исполнил мою просьбу», - с благодарностью подумал Джейме.  
А мальчик продолжал свой рассказ.  
\- Этот меч когда-то звался Вдовий плач. Но мы с матушкой решили, что это неподходящее имя для славного оружия. А поскольку он достался мне от отца, мы назвали его Наследие. Правда, хорошее имя?  
\- Очень хорошее, - согласился Джейме. – ты уже пробовал им орудовать?  
\- Конечно.  
В тоне сына Джейме заметил нотки хвастовства. И он даже знал, от кого мальчик унаследовал эту черту.   
\- Но он немного тяжел для меня, - вздохнул мальчик, потом он вспомнил, зачем они собственно собрались, - так мы будем тренироваться?  
Они стали в позицию.  
\- Давай сначала ты возьмешь меч в правую руку. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты подготовлен.  
Джейме младший переложил меч, и они начали. Он нападал, а отец отбивал его удары. Получалось достаточно неплохо.  
\- Кто с тобой занимается? – поинтересовался Джейме, не прекращая битву.  
\- В основном сир Подрик, - отвечал сын, продолжая наступать. – Мы тренируемся по два часа в день. А иногда матушка сама занимается со мной, - добавил он, делая стремительный выпад.   
\- Это она тебя научила? – Джейме легко отбил выпад и перешел на другое место. Они кружили по площадке, и Джейме отметил, что парнишка не отстает от него.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил сын, - а еще она научила меня делать так! – Он перешел в контрнаступление и на Джейме обрушился каскад ударов. Он отступил и поднял руку, показывая, что бой окончен.  
Мальчишка был очень хорош. Джейме уже представлял, как в будущем он станет лучшим мечом семи королевств.   
\- Ты здорово владеешь мечом, дружок, - похвалил он сына, – теперь приступим к обучению. Но сначала я должен подготовиться.  
Еще в процессе импровизированного боя Джейме осознал, что сделал глупость: в его руках был настоящий боевой меч, когда речь шла о защите, это не было большой проблемой, но теперь Джейме предстояло нападать. Он срубил ветку с платана, что рос над скалой, обломал на ней сучья и взял в руку, как меч  
\- Ты будешь биться палкой? – оскорбился мальчик.  
\- Извини, но с боевым мечом я не рискну нападать на тебя. Если завтра ты сможешь принести два учебных, мы будем в равных условиях, а пока так. Поверь, ты будешь мне еще благодарен, - он подмигнул сыну. - Я буду учить тебя так, как учили меня. Другого способа я просто не знаю. Это будет жестоко и больно. Ты готов?  
Мальчик молча кинул и переложил меч в левую руку. Он не успел взять его, как следует, как Джейме уже выбил его своей палкой.  
\- Эй, - крикнул сын, - так нечестно!  
\- Я предупреждал тебя!  
Мальчик понял правила игры: Джейме нападал, а он пытался всеми силами удержать меч в руке. Это было непросто, он часто ронял меч, два раза упал и один раз получил удар прямо по костяшкам на пальцах. Слезы набежали на его глаза, но он стиснул зубы и не подавал вида, что ему больно. Через полчаса Джейме отступил.  
\- Довольно на сегодня, - скомандовал он.  
Но Джейме младший был настроен продолжать тренировку.  
\- Давай еще! Мне кажется, у меня стало получаться, - просил он.  
\- Нет, пока хватит, - отказал Джейме. Он взял руку сына, из свежих ссадин сочилась кровь. Он вдруг почувствовал, как что-то щиплет его глаза. Ему захотелось поцеловать эти ссадины, как когда-то делала его мать, чтоб они поскорее зажили.   
\- Что с тобой? – спросил его сын, - у тебя глаза красные.   
\- Песок в глаза попал, наверное, – улыбнулся Джейме своему сыну, потрепал его по макушке. – Иди домой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Но я не устал!  
\- Завтра это скажешь  
Джейме знал, как с непривычки болит левая рука. Он все это уже проходил.  
Младший Джейме засунул меч в ножны.  
\- Завтра в это же время?  
Старший кивнул.  
\- И два меча.  
Они кивнули друг другу, как два товарища, которых объединяет общая тайна. 

***  
Предсказание Джейме оправдалось: на следующий день мальчик выглядел усталым.  
\- Мать видела твои синяки?  
Мальчик кивнул.   
\- Как ты ей объяснил?  
\- Сказал, что во время тренировки.   
\- Выходит, мы подставили Подрика? - усмехнулся Джейме.  
\- Нет. Я ведь не только с ним тренируюсь – еще с ребятами. Мать знает про это.   
Джейме отложил свой меч и взял тренировочный. Они тренировалась по тому же плану. Начал Джейме младший довольно бойко, но быстро устал и стал пропускать удары еще чаще, чем в предыдущий день. Он злился и от этого еще больше ошибался. Его отец решил прекратить тренировку.  
\- Хватит, - остановился Джейме. Он видел, что его сыну больно. Ему было жаль его, ведь он еще совсем маленький мальчик.  
\- Нет! – сердито закричал сын, - я хочу сражаться!   
Джейме подошёл к нему и ласково взял за подбородок. Губы мальчика дрожали, на ресницах повисли слезы.  
\- Давай еще попробуем, - сквозь зубы произнес он.  
Такая сила духа поразила Джейме. Он снова стал в позицию. В этот раз он старался наносить удары легче, мягче. Мальчик не должен чувствовать себя неудачником, надо дать ему шанс побороться. В этот раз сын Джейме чувствовал себя уверенней, даже попробовал атаковать. Но с каждой минутой он все более и более слабел, ему то и дело хотелось помочь себе правой рукой. Когда Джейме предложил прекратить, он больше не спорил.  
Он упал на песок, Джейме сел рядом.  
\- Почему у меня не получается?   
\- У тебя получается, - мягко произнес отец.  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- Ты меня успокаиваешь, я знаю.  
\- Думаешь, у меня сразу получилось? Нет, дружок, мне пришлось много попотеть, чтоб стать более-менее сносным бойцом. Сколько лет ты учился биться правой?  
Младший Джейме шмыгнул носом.  
\- Пять.  
\- Вот видишь, а левой ты бьешься только второй день. Очень болит? – спросил он, показывая на руку, и получив, утвердительный ответ, сел на колени рядом с сыном, взял его левую руку и стал массажировать плечо, - я, кажется, понял, в чем твоя проблема, ты все привык делать правой рукой, левая – совсем не подготовлена. Тебе нужно развивать, побольше нагружать ее.   
\- Как? - Поинтересовался сын.  
\- Представь, что у тебя нет правой руки. Делай все левой: одевайся, ешь, пиши…  
\- Это будет сложно, - размышлял мальчик.  
Джейме понимал, что его сыну нужен вызов.  
\- Ну, если сложно… Ты можешь отказаться. Никто не осудит тебя.  
Джейме встал, давая понять, что урок окончен. Его сын стал напротив него, глядя прямо ему в лицо. По его глазам Джейме понял, что вызов принят.  
\- Я буду завтра здесь. С мечами.  
Джейме смотрел вслед удаляющемуся сыну. Его переполняли любовь и гордость. Как гармонично смешались в нем самые лучшие качества его родителей: упорство и легкость отца, целеустремленность и трудолюбие матери.   
\- Мой сын, - произнес он сначала тихо, потом повторил громче, - мой сын. Джейме Ланнистер, сын Джейме Ланнистера, внук Тайвина Ланнистера. – он поднял глаза к небу, как бы обращаясь к своему родителю, - отец, я родил тебе внука, которым ты воистину мог бы гордиться


	10. Chapter 10

Младший Джейме сидел на камне и, сопя, аккуратно сматывал повязку с правой руки. У старшего Джейме, при виде этого упало сердце.   
\- Что случилось с рукой? - он стал ее внимательно рассматривать, никаких повреждений не было, рука была абсолютно здоровой.  
\- Я сегодня завтракал левой рукой, - последовал ответ, - пришлось сказать, что правая болит. Мать тут же отвела меня к мейстеру, тот тоже удивился, но на всякий случай перевязал, – мальчик поднял глаза на отца, - ты знаешь, это так противно – лгать тому, кто тебе верит. Мать жалеет меня, а я ее обманываю. Это ужасно, когда тебе приходится нарушать одно обещание, чтоб выполнить другое. С тобой тоже такое бывало?   
Джейме задумался. Ему приходилось давать немало обетов, и многие из них пришлось нарушить. Жизнь очень противоречива, но сейчас он должен дать ответ сыну.  
\- Увы, но так бывает, мой друг. Когда ты оказываешься в подобной ситуации, тебе нужно решить, что в данный момент важнее, что правильнее.  
Сын испытывающе посмотрел на отца.  
\- А если бы я решил, что нужно сказать матери правду, ты бы на меня обиделся?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Джейме, - я бы понял, что для тебя это важнее.   
Мальчик задумался. Несколько минут он молча смотрел вдаль, он принимал решение.   
\- Я не буду лгать матери, - объявил он, - но и твою просьбу я тоже выполню. Я просто буду разрабатывать левую руку втайне, чтоб никто не видел.  
Джейме понравилась идея сына, его умение находиться компромисс.  
Сегодня тренировка прошла успешней. Джейме по-прежнему старался нападать менее агрессивно, мальчик приобрел уверенность и отражал удары более успешно.  
«Он научится, - размышлял Джейме, - ему просто нужно время.»  
Уставшие, но удовлетворенные они сидели на песке и болтали.  
\- Я как-нибудь попробую принести Наследие на тренировку, - вдруг сказал мальчик.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Джейме.  
\- В прошлый раз, когда я тебе про него рассказывал, мне показалось, что ты хочешь его увидеть. Разве нет?  
Джейме задумался. Ему вдруг ужасно захотелось увидеть свой меч, взять его рукоять, ощутить его вес.  
\- Думаю, когда-нибудь ты мне его покажешь. Только не надо сюда приносить, твоя мать вряд ли будет этому рада. Лучше расскажи, какой он?   
Мальчик восхищенно закатил глаза.  
\- Он очень красивый. Ты видел когда-то валирийский меч? – Джейме кивнул, а сын продолжал, - сталь отливает черным и красным. Он очень острый, я даже порезался когда-то, когда хотел его потрогать. Он вот такой длины!- мальчик широко расставил руки, чтоб показать длину меча. Джейме усмехнулся: сын слегка преувеличивал, но такое свойственно мальчишкам, - А на рукояти у него голова льва, – закончил младший Джейме.   
\- Лев – символ Ланнистеров, - задумчиво проговорил Джейме, - твой отец из Ланнистеров?  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- Не думаю. У меча моей матери такой же символ, а она не Ланнистер. Это точно, – твердо заявил сын, а потом добавил, - она их вообще не сильно любит.  
Это заявление удивило Джейме.  
\- Твоя мать не любит Ланнистеров? Почему ты так решил?  
\- Я это понял, когда к нам приезжал десница.  
Джейме аж подпрыгнул от удивления.  
\- Тирион был здесь?  
\- Лорд десница? Да. Он приезжал вскоре после смерти дедушки.  
\- Он видел тебя? – с волнением в голосе спросил Джейме.   
\- Конечно. Мы много разговаривали. Он мне понравился – много шутил и с матерью говорил так по-дружески, не знаю, почему она на него рассердилась.   
\- А о чем вы говорили?  
\- Я рассказывал лорду деснице о том, что собираюсь стать рыцарем, служить в гвардии. А он спросил, хотел бы я поехать с ним в Королевскую Гавань.  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Я сказал, что хотел бы, – мальчик подумал, - наверное, из-за этого все и началось. Потом я слышал, как они разговаривали с матерью на повышенных тонах. Я не хотел подслушивать, все получилось случайно, - начал оправдываться мальчик.  
Джейме успокоил его.  
\- Я верю тебе, - он понимал смущение сына, но ему было очень интересно, что же было дальше. И сын продолжал.  
\- Лорд десница что-то говорил об Утесе Кастерли и о Королевской Гавани, напоминал о каком-то документе, что дал король. Он хотел, чтобы я поехал с ним, но куда именно, я не понял, – мальчик вздохнул, - а мать сказала, что этот город отнял у нее самое дорогое и она не хочет, чтоб все повторилось. А потом она сказала, что больше не желает видеть ни одного Ланнистера в нашем доме.  
Джейме с горечью усмехнулся. Бедная Бриенна, она не хочет признавать, что под ее крышей уже десять лет живет истинный Ланнистер.  
\- А что Тирион? – спросил он.  
\- Десница? Он, мне кажется, был очень расстроен. Но он не сердился, только сказал, что она все равно не сможет меня удержать и рано или поздно я обо всем узнаю, - мальчик замолчал и несколько минут сидел в раздумьях, - о чем я узнаю?  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше спросить свою мать, - ответил Джейме.  
\- А если она не захочет говорить?  
\- Тогда, может, это те слова, что ждут своего часа?

***   
Уже прошло несколько недель с тех пор, как Джейме поселился на Тарте. Каждый день он виделся со своим сыном, учил его биться левой рукой, узнавал его все больше и больше, он знал уже почти все о его жизни в замке, об отношениях с матерью и о его мечтах. Он питал надежду, что стал другом своему сыну.   
Первая половина плана была выполнена, оставалось приступить ко второй. И тут Джейме понял, что он не знает, что ему дальше делать. Он несколько раз пытался составить какой-то план, но что-то его останавливало. Он откладывал свои раздумья на вечер, на завтрашнее утро, пока не понял, какова причина этих отсрочек. Это был страх. Он боялся, что Бриенна не простит его, что она отвергнет его. Сейчас, пока он не приступил к действиям, у него была надежда, но он панически боялся, что все его надежды рассыпятся, если она скажет «нет». Он поставил себе срок: как только его сын станет более-менее сносно биться левой рукой, он пойдет к Бриенне. Мальчик, как будто догадывался об этом условии, с каждым днем он показывал все больший и больший прогресс. Джейме понимал, что откладывать уже нельзя.  
Тем более случилось нечто, что побудило его серьезно задуматься.  
Несколько дней младший Джейме пропускал тренировки. Старший догадывался, почему: в замке были гости. Сир Батлер с сыновьями прибыли на остров несколько дней назад, видимо присутствие гостей требовало, чтобы молодой наследник находился в замке. Наконец гости отбыли и Джейме смог увидеться с сыном. Он и не подозревал, что мальчик будет так рад его видеть, он выбежал на их площадку из кустов и радостно приветствовал своего старшего друга.   
\- У вас были гости? – решил провести разведку Джейме.  
\- Да, старый лорд Батлер и его сыновья Реддит и Мердок. Они привезли с собой столько народу! У нас никогда не было так тесно в замке. А еще с ними приехал настоящий театр! Я никогда такого не видел, - делился своим восторгом парнишка.   
\- Тебе было интересно с ними? – Джейме почувствовал ревность. Ему казалось, что он занял значительное место в сердце своего сына, а тут оказалось, что какие-то Батлеры смогли завоевать его с помощью бродячего театра всего за неделю!   
Младший Джейме улыбнулся уголком рта.  
\- Театр был хорош. И лорды были очень любезны.  
Джейме начинал злиться.  
\- Почему же эти любезные лорды так скоро уехали?  
Ответ заставил его остолбенеть.  
\- Потому что мать отказала им.  
В голове у Джейме одна мысль перегоняла другую: «Что значит «отказала»? С каким предложением приехал к ней старик Батлер?» Он повернулся к сыну.  
\- Он, что, просил руки твоей матери?   
\- Да. Он хотел, чтоб она вышла замуж за младшего – Реддита. Он уже третий, кто приезжает с таким предложением, - продолжал сын, - месяц назад были Конингтоны , а в прошлом году – Эстермонты.   
У Джейме в глазах потемнело. Какой же он самоуверенный глупец. Он был настолько уверен в своем праве на Бриенну, что даже мысли не допускал, что кто-то еще может претендовать на ее руку. Несмотря на то, что она была уже не юной девой и имела внебрачного ребенка, она оставалась лакомым кусочком для младшего сына каких-то Эстермонтов или Батлеров. Еще бы, ведь она – леди Тарт, Вечерная звезда, ее род идет от андалов. И если она родит ребенка какому-то Коннингтону, то именно он, а не его, Джейме, сын, будет наследником острова.   
Джейме задыхался от злости. Он был зол только на себя, он слишком оттягивал свое возвращение. «Завтра,» - решил он.   
\- Та не здоров? – привел его в чувства голос сына, – я к тебе обращаюсь, а ты не слышишь.  
\- Прости. Что ты хотел?  
\- Мы будем сегодня заниматься? Я не тренировался семь дней, боюсь, что я потеряю форму.  
Джейме ласково потрепал волосы сына.   
«Завтра мы с тобой будем тренироваться уже во дворе замка», - мысленно произнес он, взял меч и стал в позицию.  
\- Начнем, милорд?  
Мальчик схватил свой меч и сразу бросился в атаку. Сегодняшняя тренировка была блестящей, Джейме в предвкушении завтрашнего дня отдавался битве со всем энтузиазмом, мальчик, казалось, заразился от своего отца и с азартом нападал снова и снова. Мечи не замолкали в течение часа и лезвия их вспыхивали в лучах уходящего солнца.   
Наконец, взмокшие и уставшие, они повалились на песок.   
\- Какие планы на завтра? – глядя в розовеющее небо, спросил Джейме.  
\- Ничего особенного, - ответил его сын, - а у тебя?  
\- У меня – грандиозные, - Джейме предвкушал, какой сюрприз ждет его сына. Он уже несколько раз порывался признаться ему, кто он есть на самом деле. Но здравый смысл его останавливал - сначала разговор с Бриенной.  
\- Что за планы? Расскажи! – приставал к нему сын.  
А он только загадочно улыбался.  
\- Завтра узнаешь.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
Джейме не спал всю ночь. Он лежал в своей постели и мечтал. Он мечтал о той, которую любил и которую желал все эти годы. За десять лет он не был ни с одной женщиной, лишь она одна была его счастьем, его жизнью, его мечтой. Бриенна. Он представлял себе ее ясные голубые глаза, ее теплые мягкие губы, ее сильное и упругое тело. Предвкушение близости с ней сводило его с ума. Он был уверен, она ждет его, она любит его, до сих пор. Как иначе можно объяснить ее упорное нежелание выходить замуж за представителей столь уважаемых домов? Она не знает, что он жив, что он рядом, но ее любовь подсказывает ей, что не надо спешить, что он найдет ее. И даже если ее сердце переполнено обиды на него, он найдет нужные слова.   
Только под утро Джейме заснул. Во сне он был с Бриенной. Не в первый раз посещали его такие сны, но в этот раз, когда до их соединения оставалось несколько часов, ощущения были особенно остры. «Бриенна», - пробормотал он во сне и проснулся. За окном было еще серо, но далеко за горами небо уже окрашивалось в розовый цвет. «Сегодня», - сказал Джейме.   
Он поднялся и подошел к окну, оно выходило на море. Гавань была, как на ладони, от причала отошел корабль. Джейме присмотрелся: на мачте развивался штандарт с гербом семейства Тарт. Сначала Джейме просто любовался видом, но потом он задумался, это же официальный корабль и на нем плавают лишь члены семьи владельцев острова.  
Он сбежал вниз в общую столовую. Хозяйка только проснулась и, зевая, открывала ставни. Джейме, пытаясь скрыть нервозность, спросил:  
\- Что это за корабль выходит из гавани?  
Хозяйка выглянула в окно.  
\- А, этот? – она снова зевнула, - Вечерняя звезда, корабль нашей леди.   
\- А кто на нем оплывает? – сердце Джейме бешено колотилось в ожидании ответа.  
\- А я почем знаю? – равнодушно ответила хозяйка и пошла на кухню.  
\- Тебе что приготовить на завтрак, Бран? – крикнула она оттуда. Но Джейме ее уже не слышал.  
Его мучали нехорошие предчувствия. Бриенна уехала. Куда? Зачем? Может, сын ошибался, и она все-таки приняла предложение Батлера и теперь плывет на собственную свадьбу? Он добежал до причала, откуда отошел корабль. Черный пропитанный солью старик сворачивал канат.  
\- Это корабль леди Тарт отошел? - Спросил запыхавшийся Джейме.  
\- Именно так, - м’лорд, - прошамкал старик беззубым ртом, - когда-то на нем плавал наш лорд Селвин, а теперь леди Бриенна. Я ж ее помню еще свистулькой, а теперь леди, - хихикал дед.   
\- Леди самолично взошла на борт, ты видел? – Джейме хотелось вцепиться в шею старику, чтоб он прекратил хихикать.   
\- Именно так, м’лорд, собственными ногами.  
\- Куда отправилось судно?  
\- В столицу, м’лорд, в Королевскую Гавань.  
Это хорошо. Джейме обрадовался, что не в Штормовой предел, куда отплыли Батлеры. Что ей делать в Королевской Гавани? Может, она все же решила принять предложение Тириона, и везет сына в столицу? В таком случае проблема не велика – он тоже поплывет туда. Он не собирается больше быть таким глупцом, как прежде, он найдет их в Королевской Гавани.  
\- Скажи, дружище, - обратился он к старику, - сын миледи и сир Подрик тоже на корабле?  
\- Никак нет, - по-солдатски ответил старик, - леди Тарт изволили путешествовать в одиночестве. Юный лорд и сир Подрик остались в замке.   
Джейме кинул старику серебряную монету.  
\- Спасибо, - дружище, - выпей за благополучное возвращение леди Тарт.  
Душа Джейме успокоилась. Бриенна не могла надолго оставить сына. Что бы ни позвало ее в Королевскую Гавань, она скоро вернется. А он ее подождет. 

***   
Всю первую половину дня Джейме не находил себе места. Он должен знать, зачем Бриенна поехала в Королевскую Гавань. Единственным человеком, к кому он мог обратиться с этим вопросом, был его сын. Надо только дождаться встречи. Джейме очень старался угодить своему хозяину, чтоб тот отпустил его пораньше, и вот, наконец, он добрался до их с сыном секретного места.   
Мальчик был уже здесь, он сидел на камне и сосредоточенно точил свой меч. Увидев Джейме, он обрадовался, вскочил на ноги вышел ему навстречу.  
\- Ты знал? – Вместо приветствия спросил он.  
Джейме растерялся.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Вчера ты говорил, что готовишь на сегодня какой-то сюрприз. Я подумал, это как-то связано с отъездом моей матери.  
Джейме задумался. Действительно, вчера он намекнул сыну, что сегодня состоится нечто неожиданное и приятное для него. Но это никак не было связано с отъездом Бриенны, более того, ее отъезд сломал все его планы. Но как объяснить это все сыну? Тот смотрел на него в предвкушении сюрприза. Джейме не мог разочаровать сына. Он лихорадочно думал, чем может обрадовать, развлечь его? И пока, ни одна дельная мысль не приходила в его голову, он решил отвлечь мальчика разговором.   
\- Я не знал, что твоя мать собирается в дорогу. Куда он отправилась?  
\- В Королевскую Гавань. Я тоже ничего не знал. Вчера в обед прилетел ворон, и мать тут же велела готовить корабль, а на рассвете она уплыла.   
Голос мальчика был грустен, похоже, он не был рад разлуке. И тут, наконец, Джейме придумал, как развлечь сына.  
-Ты когда-то ходил под парусом?  
\- Да, раз или два мы плавали на нашем корабле.  
\- Нет, это не то, - возбужденно говорил Джейме, - не на огромном судне, с десятком матросов и господской каютой. А на маленькой лодке, где только ты и море?  
\- Нет, никогда.  
\- Так поспешим! – Джейме подмигнул сыну.  
Он решительно шагал в направлении порта, его сын еле поспевал за ним.   
\- Нужно было сказать, чтоб я не брал мечи, - услышал он за спиной обиженный голос.  
Он оглянулся: на бедре его сына болтался меч, второй, предназначенный для Джейме, он нес в руках. Это еще больше замедляло его ход. Действительно, мечи сейчас абсолютно не нужны.  
«Их нужно где-то оставить», - подумал Джейме. Он оглянулся, они находились неподалеку от постоялого двора, где он жил.  
\- Хочешь, посмотреть, как я живу? - предложил он сыну, - зайдем ко мне, оставим мечи в моей комнате.  
Они пролетели через общую столовую постоялого двора и поднялись на верхний этаж, где располагалась комната Джейме.   
\- Входи, - пригласил он сына. Мальчик вошел и стал на пороге, оглядывая комнату. Джейме тоже окинул ее взглядом, и ему стало стыдно. Он должен был подумать, прежде, чем приглашать мальчика в эту берлогу. Он так спешно покидал сегодня утром свое жилище, что не убрал постель, на столе остались остатки ужина, а на стуле лежал ворох одежды, которую он уже несколько дней собирался отдать в стирку.   
\- Прости, я такой неряха, - он улыбнулся, как бы извиняясь за беспорядок, сгреб одежду и кинул ее на кровать, подвинул стул младшему Джейме, предлагая присесть, - мечи можешь положить на стол.   
Мальчик снисходительно улыбнулся.  
\- Не переживай. У меня в комнате точно так же.  
Джейме обернулся.   
\- Неужели слуги не убирают в покоях юного лорда?  
\- Нет, - ответил мальчик, садясь на предложенный стул, - мать запретила им прикасаться к моим вещам. Я все делаю сам.   
\- И даже готовишь? – хитро прищурился Джейме.  
\- Нет, готовить я пока не умею. Мы обедаем обычно в столовой вместе с матерью и сиром Подриком. Там нам подают слуги. Но если я хочу поесть у себя в комнате, то тогда отношу посуду на кухню сам. Иногда мне лень это делать, и тогда накапливается немалая куча, - засмеялся он, глядя на стол отца.   
Джейме в очередной раз удивился, насколько его сын похож на него.  
Он повёл мальчика в порт, нашел там своего нового приятеля, а иногда и собутыльника, Лорка, у которого была небольшая, но крепкая лодка с парусом, и арендовал ее на час за две серебряные монеты.  
Погода была благоприятной для морской прогулки, море спокойное, но ветер был достаточно крепок, чтоб поставить парус. За десять лет Джейме научился делать это одной рукой, помогая себе только немного правой. Но сегодня ему было намного легче, ведь ему помогал его сын. Они вышли в открытое море, подгоняемые теплым южным ветром. Джейме, как ребенок, радовался, наблюдая восторг сына от того, как ветер треплет его волосы, а в лицо летят соленые брызги. Они отошли от берега достаточно далеко. Джейме задумчиво глядел на отдаляющийся остров, окруженный ярко синими водами.  
\- Сапфировый остров, - задумчиво произнес он.  
\- Что? – переспросил сын.  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
\- Знаешь, некоторые думают, что Тарт называют сапфировым островом из-за того, что здесь находятся залежи сапфиров.   
Мальчик засмеялся.   
\- Да, я слышал эту легенду. Наверное, те, кто верит в это, никогда не были здесь.  
\- Это точно, - ответил Джейме, - и вряд ли будут.  
\- Можно я тут поплаваю? – вдруг спросил сын.  
Джейме задумался, море было достаточно спокойно и, если мальчик не будет отплывать далеко от лодки, то почему бы и нет? Он опустил парус, и лодка замерла, покачиваясь на волнах.   
Парнишка тут же снял с себя всю одежду. Джейме, глядя на это, подумал, что его сын, как настоящий воин не стесняется голого тела.   
\- Эй, - кричал ему сын, махая руками из воды,- а ты не хочешь поплавать?  
Соблазн был велик, но Джейме предпочел просто любоваться, как его мальчик, как настоящий дельфин плещется в волнах. Он посмотрел на восток, солнце приблизилось к горизонту.  
\- Джейме, нам пора возвращаться, - вынужден был он прервать развлечение сына. Он помог ему выбраться из воды и направил лодку к берегу.   
До берега оставалось еще достаточно далеко, и Джейме решил поспрашивать подробности об отъезде Бриенны.  
\- Ты не знаешь, почему твою мать так спешно вызвали в Королевскую Гавань?  
\- В столице сейчас находится королева Севера, сестра нашего короля. Она хочет увидеться с матерью. Ведь она ей служила когда-то, ты не знал?  
\- Твоя мать служила королеве Севера? Нет, не слышал.  
\- Ну, она служила ей, еще до того, как та стала королевой. Когда она была просто леди Винтерфелла.   
\- Ну, про леди Винтерфелла я слыхал. Кстати, а как твоя мать попала к ней на службу? Север далеко от Штормовых земель.   
Джейме прекрасно знал эту историю, но ему очень захотелось услышать ее в интерпретации Бриенны.   
Рассказом сына он был разочарован. Его имя упоминалось настолько редко и вскользь, что он даже почувствовал обиду. «Ничего, мой мальчик, погоди немного, и я расскажу тебе, как все было на самом деле и со всеми подробностями,» – думал он.   
\- А потом леди Санса стала королевой Севера, - закончил рассказ мальчик.  
\- Почему твоя мать покинула ее?- спросил Джейме, - судя по твоему рассказу, он любила Север.  
\- Да, любила. Матушка говорила, что именно на севере она была по-настоящему счастлива, - мальчик замолчал, видимо, пытаясь представить, что именно делало его мать счастливой в том далеком и суровом краю, - а тебе нравится Север?   
Вопрос был внезапным и провокационным. Джейме лихорадочно вспоминал все их разговоры. Он никогда не упоминал, что бывал на Севере.   
\- Разве я говорил когда-то, что был на Севере?  
\- А разве не был? Ты рассказывал, что бывал везде.  
Что-то очень знакомое углядел Джейме в этом взгляде. Эта приподнятая бровь, наклон головы… Мальчишка не так-то прост. Какой ответ он ожидает услышать? Джейме медлил, а мальчик ждал.  
\- Я терпеть не могу Север, - ответил он.  
Почему он смеется? Мальчик старался скрыть свой смех, но ему это удавалось с трудом.  
\- Я сказал что-то смешное? – Джейме был в замешательстве.  
\- Нет, - мальчик уже не сдерживал счастливую улыбку, - я просто угадал твой ответ. - Он наклонился за борт, опустил руку в воду, зачерпнул ладошкой и, смеясь, плеснул Джейме в лицо. – Не сердись. Я просто люблю угадывать ответы и очень рад, когда мне это удается.   
«Странная игра,» - подумал Джейме. Раньше он не замечал такого. Эти неожиданные вопросы и внезапная радость ставили его в тупик. О чем он может еще спросить? Джейме смотрел на своего сына и понимал, что в его душе осталось еще немало вопросов.  
\- А можно я еще спрошу? – голос сына был уже не такой жизнерадостный.  
Резкая перемена настроения озадачила Джейме. Он приготовился к очередному сюрпризу.  
\- Спрашивай.  
\- Как ты думаешь, если король предложит матери снова стать Лордом Командующим, она согласится?   
Похожая мысль не оставляла Джейме. Он подозревал, что под предлогом встречи старых знакомых Бриенну могли заманить в Королевскую Гавань, чтобы оставить ее при дворе. Возможно, Санса хочет, чтобы она вернулась к ней на службу, или король решил, что она уже достаточно времени посвятила сыну, и теперь требует, чтобы она вернулась к обязанностям Лорда Командующего? Его снова охватил приступ паники, как тогда, когда он узнал о женихах Бриенны. Он посмотрел в глаза своего сына и увидел в них тот же страх. Если Бриенна примет одно из этих предложений, они оба потеряют ее навсегда. Но она не сделает этого. Десять лет назад она уже определила для себя, что для нее является самым главным в жизни, и не откажется от этого никогда.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Джейме, взял в руки лицо сына, - уверен, она никогда не оставит тебя. Ты стоишь всех гвардий, всех королей и королев вместе взятых. Знай это.  
Парнишка, облегченно вздохнул и уверенно улыбнулся.   
\- Я сначала огорчился, что она не взяла меня с собой, - признался он, - но теперь я думаю, что так лучше. Она скоро вернется на Тарт. И то, что я здесь, это гарантия того, что она там не задержится. 

Джейме проводил сына до тропинки на пляже. Он возвращался в свое жилище в глубоких раздумьях. Ему казалось, что он достаточно хорошо изучил своего сына, но сегодняшнее его поведение озадачило его. Почему вдруг он пристал к нему с этими вопросами о Севере? И эта его странная улыбка… Как будто он разгадал какой-то секрет. Джейме недоумевал, какие противоречивые чувства одолевают его мальчика: сначала смеется, потом грустит. А эта его внезапное утверждение, что Бриенна должна очень скоро вернуться?   
Так, в раздумьях он вошел в столовую и направился к ступенькам, ведущим наверх.  
\- Бран! – окликнула его хозяйка.  
\- Спасибо, Марика, я не голоден, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Джейме, предполагая, что она хочет предложить ему ужин.  
Кто-то схватил его за руку и резко остановил. Он обернулся – прямо перед своим лицом он увидел, красное от гнева лицо Марики.  
\- С каких пор ты водишься с маленьким лордом? Ты что задумал, мерзкий ублюдок? Нашел хорошенького мальчика? Откуда ты там приплыл? С Браавоса или Пентоса? Может быть, там у вас принято водить в свои комнаты мальчиков, а у нас нет! И что задумал, подлец! Из всех мальчишек выбрал сына нашей леди! Ты зачем водил в его в свою комнату? – она выплевывала каждую фразу ему в лицо, наступая на него.   
Наконец, до Джейме дошел смысл ее обвинений. Он опешил. Как она могла даже предположить такое? Он в сердцах оттолкнул ее.  
\- Что ты несешь, глупая курица? Как ты могла представить такое? Он был в моей комнате всего минуту, мы зашли оставить его мечи, чтоб они не мешали ему. Я и в мыслях не имел обидеть мальчишку и тем более оскорбить его семью. Я сам убью первого, кто посмеет даже в мыслях коснуться его.   
Сердитое лицо и разгневанные слова заставили хозяйку засомневаться в своих подозрениях. Она отступила, но продолжала косо смотреть на Джейме.  
\- Может, я и ошибаюсь. Но ты имей в виду, что на Тарте всегда уважали своих господ, а в мальчишке вообще души не чают. Если с ним что-то произойдет, здесь не будут ждать возвращения леди Бриенны или суда, тебя найдут и убьют на месте.   
Джейме поразила такая самоотверженная преданность дому и любовь к его сыну. Он с уважением посмотрел на Марику и произнес.  
\- С ним ничего не произойдет, если я буду рядом.  
Мечи так и остались лежать на столе в комнате Джейме. Он усмехнулся, глядя на них, вспомнил разговор с хозяйкой. Неужели его дружба с мальчиком может быть так дурно истолкована? Они встречаются уже почти месяц, и у него даже в мыслях не было, что со стороны это может выглядеть подозрительно. Хвала богам, что они проводят свои тренировки на отдаленном пляже, иначе уже поползли бы слухи. С сожалением Джейме подумал, что ему стоит ограничить общение с сыном, чтоб убедить Марику, что она ошиблась в своих догадках и чтоб ни у кого другого подобных мыслей не возникало. Сегодня их вместе видело много людей, видели, как он вел мальчика в свою комнату, видели, как они отплывали вместе на лодке. Грязные слухи могут дойти до обитателей замка. А если кто-то решит просветить юного лорда, какую опасность представляет для него незнакомый мужчина? Все его тело покрылось холодным потом. Это отвернет от него сына навсегда. Нет, он будет осторожнее. Скрепя сердце, Джейме принял решение, пока он не может открыться, он будет меньше проводить времени с сыном.


	12. Chapter 12

12  
С тяжелым сердцем Джейме шел на встречу с сыном. Ему придется лгать. Лгать мальчику, которого он учил, что нет ничего хуже, чем обманывать близкого человека. На душе было мерзко.  
Сын уже ждал его. Сначала тренировка.  
Во время тренировки в голове Джейме кипела работа: как лучше объяснить парнишке всю ситуацию и не обидеть его, не разочаровать? Руки опускались.  
\- Эй, - мальчик был недоволен пассивностью своего учителя, - ты, как будто не выспался!  
Джейме сел на камень и похлопал по нему руку, приглашая сына присесть рядом.  
\- Иди сюда, Джейме, я хочу тебе что-то сказать.  
Мальчик послушно присел, он не сводил глаз со своего учителя.  
\- Это очень важно. Я надеюсь, ты меня поймешь.  
Мальчик судорожно сглотнул, он смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза и не дышал.   
\- Ты скажешь это сейчас? – прошептал он.  
Джейме не понимал волнения сына.  
\- Ты чем-то взволнован?  
\- Говори, - хриплым голосом приказал ему сын.  
\- Мне очень жаль, дружище, но обстоятельства складываются так, что я не смогу с тобой часто видеться. Мой хозяин требует моего постоянного присутствия в магазине, есть еще кое-какие дела… - Джейме чувствовал себя предателем, - Мы можем заниматься через день, а лучше, через два. - Джейме видел, как меняется лицо сына: от радостного возбуждения до глубоко отчаяния. – Послушай, - продолжал он, - это временно, так нужно.  
Но мальчик его уже не слушал, его губы дрожали, а глаза моргали часто-часто.  
\- Джейме, - отец попытался взять его за плечи, но тот отшатнулся, - что с тобой происходит? Я что-то сказал не то?  
\- Нет, - показал головой мальчик, - я просто думал, что ты… А это не ты… - в голосе его было столько обиды и разочарования. Он обреченно вздохнул, встал и уже более ровным голосом продолжил, - я просто не угадал ответ. Прости, – и направился к тропинке.  
\- Джейме! – позвал его отец, - Мы будем тренироваться послезавтра?  
\- Нет, - не оборачиваясь, ответил он, - тебя ждут в магазине.  
Джейме Ланнистер до поздней ночи просидел в одиночестве на пустынном пляже, переживая размолвку с сыном. Однозначно он был виноват. Мальчик почувствовал обман. Бриенна имела обостренное чутье на ложь, она считала это наистрашнейшим грехом, сын унаследовал от нее эту черту, это было очевидно.  
«Неужели я потерял его? - в отчаянии думал Джейме, - я так долго стоил планы, был близок к их завершению, и сам, своими руками, все испортил! Нет, - уговаривал он сам себя, - я все исправлю. Сейчас надо взять паузу. Он слишком оскорблен и не захочет меня слушать. Ему нужно остыть.»  
Возвращаясь в свою комнату, Джейме все еще прокручивал в голове разговор с сыном. Опять эта дурацкая игра! Почему он так расстроился, что не угадал его ответ? Что он хотел услышать? Какой ответ бы его удовлетворил?

В течение нескольких дней Джейме не видел своего сына. Он успокаивал себя тем, что мальчик в замке под присмотром Подрика, мейстера и слуг, которые, он был уверен, никому не дадут в обиду своего юного лорда.   
Иногда Джейме прогуливался в сторону пляжа, надеясь увидеть хоть издалека мальчика.   
Однажды ему это удалось.   
Мальчишки опять карабкались на скалу, среди них Джейме углядел знакомую фигурку. С визгом и хохотом, детвора прыгнула в воду. Джейме был в бешенстве.   
\- Ах, ты, маленький засранец! – сорвалось с его губ. Он со всех ног бросился к берегу. Младший Джейме как раз вышел из воды. Они стояли напротив друг друга и тяжело дышали.   
\- Джейме, - наконец прервал молчание старший, - ты знаешь, что ты не должен этого делать.  
Мальчик высоко поднял голову, выпячивая подбородок.  
\- Кто ты такой, чтоб указывать мне, что делать? Ты мне никто, не наставник…  
\- А где, кстати, твой никчемный наставник? – взбесился Джейме, - куда смотрела Бриенна, когда доверяла сына этому недоумку Подрику? – он схватил сына за плечи, - ты же обещал своей матери, что не будешь прыгать!  
Мальчики подошли ближе и обступили их. Джейме ощущал враждебность в их взглядах. Он попытался увидеть ситуацию с их стороны: незнакомец хватает за плечи и кричит на их лорда. Джейме опустил руки и отступил.  
\- Прости, я не должен был кричать. Давай просто поговорим.   
Мальчик сердито сопел и молчал, но взгляд его немного смягчился.  
\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился он, - я сейчас оденусь.   
Он дал знак друзьям, те тоже стали одеваться, немного еще постояли и потихоньку ушли.   
Джейме наблюдал за ними и пришел к выводу, если бы их лорд приказал, они бы, пожалуй, его побили. От этого ему стало одновременно смешно и приятно, мальчишки, явно, уважали его сына и готовы были его защищать.  
Младший Джейме плюхнулся на песок. Он молчал, ждал. «А наш мальчик с характером, - подумал старший, - он чувствует себя пострадавшей стороной и не спешит начать разговор. Интересно, как Бриенна с этим справляется?»  
\- В прошлый раз ты обиделся, что я солгал? Я не понимаю этой твоей игры, но мне очень жаль, что я разочаровал тебя. Прости. Я думал, что так лучше.  
\- А я не понимаю, что случилось. Все ведь было так хорошо, – был ответ.  
\- Я попробую тебе объяснить. Это будет неприятно, но я вижу, что другого выхода у меня просто нет.   
Мальчик напрягся. Казалось, он снова ждет какого-то удара. Джейме несколько раз вздохнул. Он и представить себе не мог, что когда-то будет говорить на эту тему.  
\- Дружище, ты знаешь, что есть такие мужчины, которые любят, как бы это сказать, мальчиков…  
Парнишка отшатнулся и вытаращил глаза.  
\- Нет, я не такой! – тут же спешно отреагировал Джейме, - клянусь тебе. Я люблю женщин!  
Ситуация была одновременно комичной и трагичной. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему придется оправдываться перед собственным сыном. Но иначе было нельзя, мальчик слишком остро чувствует ложь.   
\- Я верю тебе, не волнуйся, - успокоил его сын, положив свою руку на его, - а зачем ты это говоришь?  
\- Помнишь, ты заходил ко мне в комнату? Кто-то увидел это и решил, что я… - Джейме не мог продолжать, его бесила эта ситуация.  
\- Я все понял, ты хотел меня уберечь от этих сплетен, - сказал его мудрый сын, немного помолчал, видимо, представляя масштаб катастрофы, если бы сплетники развязали свои языки, - спасибо.  
Он оглянулся на тропинку, ведущую к замку, давая понять, что ему пора возвращаться.  
Но у Джейме был еще вопрос.  
\- Ты сегодня прыгал со скалы. Как же данное матери обещание?  
\- Я подумал, если ее нет на острове, можно прыгнуть пару раз. Ничего ведь не случилось?  
Джейме был возмущен.  
\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что если матери нет рядом, то ты можешь не держать свое слово?  
Мальчик опустил голову, он и сам понимал, что поступает неправильно, но строптивый характер толкал его на непослушание. Джейме знал это, все мальчишки испытывают соблазн нарушить правила. Так было всегда и так будет. Но он – отец, и он должен объяснить своему сну, что слово, данное, нарушать нельзя.  
\- Ты не можешь нарушить свое обещание, если человек, которому оно дано, находится далеко. Более того, истинный рыцарь верен клятве, даже, если тот, кому она была дана, мертв. Твоя мать тебе этого не говорила?  
Мальчик кивнул.  
\- Говорила.  
Джейме удовлетворенно кивнул. Они оба понимали, о чем идет речь.  
\- Ты не будешь больше прыгать со скалы?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой его сын. - Пока мать не освободит меня от этой клятвы.  
Джейме опешил.  
\- Ты думаешь, она когда-то это сделает?  
\- Надеюсь. Что же мне до старости так и не придется понырять в море?  
Глядя в озорные глаза сына, слушая его звонкий смех, Джейме радовался: сердечко его мальчика оттаяло, они снова друзья.  
Еще один вопрос мучал его.  
\- Джейме, эта твоя игра… Я никак не могу понять ее суть. Объясни.  
Мальчик только покачал головой.  
\- В тот раз ты явно хотел услышать что-то другое, не то, что я хотел сказать. Какой ответ ты ждал?  
В ответ мальчик снова покачал головой.  
\- Наверное, для этих слов еще не пришло время, - он направился к тропинке, потом обернулся, - мне брать завтра мечи?  
\- Бери, - засмеялся Джейме.  
«Этот мальчишка вьет из меня веревки,» - улыбаясь, думал он, глядя вслед удаляющемуся сыну. И эта мысль не была ему неприятна


	13. Chapter 13

Заканчивалась уже вторая неделя с того времени, как уехала Бриенна. С каждым днем сын Джейме становился все более печальным.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ней?  
Мальчик кивнул.  
\- Очень. Мы никогда так надолго не расставались.  
«В его голове опять зародились сомнения, - подумал Джейме. – хотя он и пытается казаться взрослым, а иногда он действительно поступает и говорит достаточно разумно, но он все еще маленький мальчик, которому тоскливо без матери.»  
\- Не грусти, дружище, - пытался он поднять настроение сыну, - она скоро вернется. А пока давай тренироваться, чтоб к ее возвращению ты мог показать всю свою силу.  
Они стали в позицию и начали бой. Джейме позволил сыну нападать на него, и у того неплохо получалось. Звон стали отражался от скал и звенел над водой - лучшая музыка. Джейме заметил, что правая рука мальчика болтается, как плеть. Конечно, он ею старался не пользоваться, но обычно он использовал ее для баланса, а сегодня он ее как будто берег. Джейме остановил бой.  
\- Что с правой рукой?  
Мальчик закатал рукав и обнажил локоть, на нем лежала повязка, но даже через нее было видно, что он опух.  
\- Я ударился, когда падал с лестницы.  
Джейме рассердился.  
\- Подрик абсолютно бездарный воспитатель! Его надо гнать с должности.  
\- Нет, - обиделся за своего наставника мальчик, - он хороший! Но ему сейчас очень тяжело, он разрывается между мной и женой…  
-Женой? Подрик женат? – переспросил Джейме.  
\- Ну, да, - мальчик не понимал этого удивления. – Его жена леди Джоанна. У них две дочки…   
Джейме пытался осознать, что пока он был в своих странствиях, здесь тоже все изменилось: мальчишки повырастали, женились, родили детей.  
\- А сейчас она должна родить третьего, мейстер говорит, что будет мальчик, - продолжал его сын.  
Джейме понимал Подрика, как мужчина и как отец. Ладно, пусть занимается своей семьей, а он сам присмотрит за своей.   
\- Как ты упал? – спросил он сына.   
\- Я сам виноват, - нехотя начал рассказ мальчик, - я целую неделю не убирал посуду у себя в комнате, а вчера решил вынести ее на кухню и упал на лестнице. Ударился локтем и затылком.   
Джейме протянул руку и осторожно потрогал голову мальчика, на затылке под волосами он нащупал большую шишку.  
\- Было очень больно?   
\- Да нет, - усмехнулся парнишка, - не столько было той боли, сколько шуму и грохоту. Сбежался весь замок, они кудахтали надо мной, как куры.   
«Еще бы, - подумал Джейме, - молодой лорд едва не свернул себе шею. Бриенна их убьет, если с ним что-то случится».  
\- Мейстер смотрел тебя?   
\- Да, мне приложили холод и после того, стало легче. Сегодня уже почти не болит.   
Джейме знал, что болит, но дал понять своему маленькому рыцарю, что он ему верит.  
\- А что сказал сир Подрик?  
\- Он сначала очень испугался, а потом рассердился. Сказал, что если я хочу ужинать в своей комнате, то должен убирать посуду каждый день.   
\- Все верно, - согласился Джейме, - ты знаешь, я тоже лентяй, и у меня часто остается грязная посуда на ночь. Давай договоримся, что каждый из нас будет убирать посуду в своей комнате каждый день. Вряд ли, конечно, мы сможем друг друга проверить, но мы ведь дадим слово?   
\- Идет – согласился сын и протянул руку.   
Они обменялись рукопожатием в знак соглашения.   
\- Вот видишь, как здорово, что ты научил меня биться левой рукой. Если бы сейчас на нас напали, я мог бы защититься, – вдруг заявил мальчик.  
Джейме засмеялся.   
\- Да, вдвоем мы могли бы одолеть всех врагов, - он заговорщицки подмигнул.  
\- А если бы с нами была моя мать, то мы бы были вообще непобедимы, – улыбнулся ему в ответ его сын.  
Джейме замер с открытым ртом. Мальчик поднялся, отряхнул песок со штанов, взял мечи, сказал «До завтра» и пошел по тропинке.  
«А ведь он прав, - думал Джейме, глядя вслед уходящему сыну, - втроем мы будем огромной силой. И вовсе не потому, что каждый из нас по-своему физически силен и подготовлен, нет, мы сильны нашей верой друг в друга и любовью.»

***   
\- Утром прилетел ворон, - сказал младший Джейме, плюхаясь на песок рядом с отцом.   
\- Она возвращается? – тема возвращения Бриенны так часто возникала в их разговорах, что не нужно было уточнять, о ком идет речь.  
\- Нет, - глубоко вздохнул мальчик.  
Слова застряли у Джейме в горле. Она не могла!  
Мальчик увидел удивление в его глазах и тут же добавил.  
\- Она задерживается. Ее уговорили остаться еще на пару дней, пока не закончится турнир в честь королевы Севера, - он всеми силами пытался скрыть свою досаду, но она была очевидна, - я никогда не бывал на рыцарских турнирах, - он повернулся к Джейме, - а ты?  
Тот задумался.   
\- Бывал. Я помню мой первый турнир. Я тогда был, пожалуй, старше тебя. – Начал вспоминать он, - это был турнир в честь именин принца Рейегара. Мой отец служил десницей короля, и я жил при нем. Я тогда еще не был оруженосцем, мне просто позволили заменить одного на время турнира.  
Глаза младшего Джейме расширились от удивления и восторга.  
\- Кому ты служил?  
\- Сиру Баристану Селми.  
\- Баристану Отважному! – с придыханием проговорил мальчик, - и как ты справился?  
\- Я очень старался, но из-за этого всем мешал и путался под ногами. В конце концов, меня вежливо попросили постоять в сторонке.  
Джейме рассмеялся, но его сыну было не смешно. Он горько вздохнул.  
\- Если бы мой отец был с нами, он взял бы меня на турнир.  
Джейме понимал своего сына. Какой мальчишка не мечтает о турнирах? А этот, в жилах которого течет кровь двух рыцарей, тем более. Он положил руку на голову сына.  
\- Ты поедешь на турнир. Всему свое время.  
Мальчик понимающе кивнул и продолжил расспросы.  
\- А сам ты в турнирах участвовал?  
\- Да. В последний раз это был турнир в честь Неда Старка, десницы короля Роберта, как раз перед началом войны пяти королей, - Джейме задумался. Как давно это было. Он был тогда совсем другим человеком. Казалось, это вообще было не с ним.  
\- Ну, рассказывай! – подгонял его сын.  
\- Я опозорился – меня скинул с коня совсем юный рыцарь. А я, между прочим, был очень сильным бойцом. 

Воспоминания снова нахлынули на Джейме. Но он вспоминал не турнир. Перед его глазами был Винтерфел, их с Бриенной комната. Они любили ужинать вдвоем. Он уже не помнил, почему тогда во время ужина возник разговор о турнирах, и он рассказал Бриенне, как юный Лорас Тирелл выбил его из седла. Как она смеялась! Он долго ждал, когда она, наконец, успокоится и спросил, что ее так развеселило.   
\- Помнишь, - стала объяснять она, - когда-то ты говорил, что во всем Вестеросе едва найдется трое бойцов, которые смогут одолеть тебя? Надеюсь, ты включил в их число сира Лораса? Так вот, теперь можешь добавить в этот список четвертого бойца – меня. На турнире короля Ренли я втоптала в грязь юного Тирелла, - она победоносно улыбнулась. - Если бы мы с тобой встретилась на турнире, я бы победила.   
Для Джейме это было новостью. Но он попытался сбить с нее спесь.  
\- Вообще-то на том турнире победил Пес.   
И тут она снова залилась смехом. Джейме понял свою ошибку. Чем закончился поединок Бриенны с Псом, знали все. Бриенна перестала смеяться, сочувственно посмотрела в его лицо, встала, обошла стол, и обняла его сзади. Она наклонилась к нему и поцеловала его волосы.  
\- Я одолею тебя в бою, ты это знаешь, - прошептала она ему на ухо, - но ты всегда можешь победить меня на другом поле.  
И он победил ее. Возможно, именно тогда они зачали этого чудесного мальчика.   
Джейме посмотрел на лицо сына, на его яркие зеленые глаза, погладил золотистую макушку. Говорят, ребенок похож на того из родителей, кто во время зачатия проявляет больше страсти. В тот вечер Джейме был сама страсть.  
\- О чем ты задумался? – спросил его сын.  
Джейме вздохнул.  
\- О том, что тебе надо больше тренироваться, чтоб порадовать твою мать, когда она вернется.


	14. Chapter 14

14  
Ворон прилетел еще три дня назад. Корабль ожидали еще вчера, но его не было. Второй день бушевал шторм. Джейме был опытным матросом, и он понимал, чем это могло грозить. Корабль Бриенны был хорошим, добротным судном. Лорд Селвин, будучи хозяином островных земель, позаботился о качестве своего флота, но даже самые лучшие корабли разбиваются о скалы, он знал это очень хорошо.   
Но он не смел показать свое волнение – рядом с ним сидел мальчик, мать которого находилась сейчас где-то там, в бушующем море, и он панически боялся ее потерять.  
\- Все будет хорошо,- в который раз повторил Джейме. Протянул руку к голове сына, погладил затылок, шишка уже почти зажила, - не болит? – спросил он.   
Мальчик покачал головой, продолжая пристально смотреть в горизонт, он придвинулся к нему поближе, его тело тряслось, то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Джейме обнял сына левой рукой и прижал к себе, мальчик уткнулся ему лицом в грудь.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - как мантру шептал Джейме.  
Приближалась ночь.  
\- Джейме, тебе пора возвращаться в замок, - ласково сказал отец. Он проводил сына на самый верх и проследил, чтобы тот вошел в ворота. Сам спустился обратно на скалу, откуда, как сказал его сын, лучше видно горизонт. Начался дождь, но Джейме не оставлял свой пост, он всматривался в черноту, надеясь увидеть огни на носу корабля. Он отгонял от себя тревожные мысли, не позволял себе ни на минуту засомневаться в том, что она вернется.  
Корабль пришел лишь под утро, потрепанный, с рваными парусами и усталой командой. Джейме стоял тут же в порту, в тени своего магазина, чтоб не бросаться в глаза. Гвардия леди Тарт тоже встречала свою госпожу, видимо, не один Джейме неотрывно смотрел в горизонт нынешней ночью.   
Она сошла на берег первой, утомленная, едва стоявшая на ногах. Гвардейцы тут же кинулись ей навстречу.  
\- Миледи, мы приготовили вам носилки.   
Она отказалась, ей подвели коня. Она ласково погладила его по шее, видно было, что это ее конь.   
\- Что мой сын? – был ее первый вопрос к охране.  
\- С ним все в порядке, миледи, он спит, мы не стали его будить.  
\- Правильно, я встречусь с ним утром. Как дела в замке? – продолжала она спрашивать, проезжая как раз мимо магазина.  
\- Тоже все хорошо. Несколько часов назад у сира Подрика родился сын, он назвал его Тирион.  
\- Чудесные новости. – слышно было, что она улыбается, - Но его я поздравлю тоже потом, сейчас я очень устала.  
Джейме смотрел вслед удаляющейся кавалькаде и улыбался. «Отдыхай, любимая. Пусть сегодняшний день принадлежит сыну.»   
Он направился в свое жилище, теперь он, наконец, мог поспать. 

***   
Бриенна попросила нагреть воды, ей хотелось смыть с себя поскорей пыль, грязь и соль.   
\- Я дома, - радовалась она, лежа в теплой ванне и предвкушала, как сладко будет спать в своей постели, на чистых простынях. Она думала, что стоит ей коснуться головой подушки, как она заснет, но сон не шел, после шторма ее все еще качало, в голове роились воспоминания, все, что с ней произошло за последние три недели.   
Королевская Гавань. Она в который раз убедилась, что не создана для этого города. Сейчас она была совершенно здорова, но атмосфера столицы ее угнетала, воспоминания о трагедии, случившейся десять лет назад, давили ей на плечи, не давали дышать. Блеск и пышность двора, конечно, производили впечатление, но лишь на того, кто не знает, сколько крови пролито в этом месте. Бриенна подумала о том, что вряд ли когда-то еще захочет приехать туда.   
Король встретил ее привычным индифферентным кивком, он опять был где-то, лишь ему одному известных измерениях: то ли в прошлом, толи в будущем. Бриенна в который раз удивилась, зачем Тирион предложил этого человека в качестве кандидата на престол? Создавалось впечатление, что королю Брану совершенно не интересно, что происходит сейчас и здесь, его мысли были далеко.  
Она ужинала в компании людей, ради которых собственно и приехала: Сансы и Тириона.   
Санса. Десять, казалось, прошли мимо этой женщины. Она была по-прежнему молода и красива. Бриенна всматривалась в свою бывшую госпожу и пыталась найти в ней черты леди Кейтелин. Когда они познакомились, та была не намного старше своей дочери. Но Санса Старк была совершенно не похожа на свою мать, не было в ней доброты и любви, что отличала жену Неда Старка. Бриенна узнала в Сансе черты совсем другой женщины, с которой встречалась лишь раз, но запомнила навсегда, - Серсеи Ланнистер. Как будто это она была ее матерью. Превосходство, пренебрежение мечтами и желаниями других людей, ощущение собственного величия и уникальности, и жестокость, - все это отравляло и лишало какого-либо желания быть рядом с ней.   
\- Леди Бриенна,- обратилась Санса к Бриенне, с очаровательной, но фальшивой улыбкой, - я не могу поверить, что вы заточили себя на острове. Дайте выход вашим желаниям, вашим мечтам, вашей жажде к приключениям. Ваш ребенок уже достаточно большой, вы можете отдать его на воспитание лорду Тириону или моему кузену Робину Аррену в Долину. Я предлагаю вам службу в королевской гвардии королевы Севера, - последняя фраза была произнесена особенно торжественно. Она была уверена, что ее предложение будет принято.  
Бриенна с сожалением смотрела на молодую женщину. Беды и испытания по-разному оставляют свой след в душах людей, одних они ломают, других делают прочнее. Санса же превратилась в ледяную королеву, которая живет лишь своими интересами и желаниями. Она не знает, что такое любовь и материнство. Когда-то в один момент, еще до битвы с мертвецами, Бриенне показалось, что появился человек, способный согреть ее замерзшее сердце, - молодой Грейджой, но едва зародившаяся надежда угасла, когда Теон погиб. И тогда ее сердце заледенело навсегда.   
\- Ну, же, леди Бриенна, - подбадривала ее Санса, - вы отказались служить моему брату, королю шести королевств. Возможно, служба королеве для вас будет более приятной.  
Бриенна покачала головой.  
\- Прошу прощения, ваша милость, но для меня существует лишь один король – мой сын. И ему я буду служить.   
Бриенна сочувствовала Сансе всем сердцем, она понимала, что чувство одиночества толкнуло ее на этот шаг. Но она ничем не могла помочь. Ее сердце, ее душа и вся ее жизнь теперь принадлежала одному мальчику по имени Джейме.   
Ее удивила реакция Тириона. Ей казалось, что Санса с Тирионом в сговоре, ведь им обоим так удобно было бы, если б Бриенна отдала своего сына деснице, как он хотел полгода назад, а сама уехала далеко на север, возможно навсегда. Но лорд Ланнистер лишь сочувственно кивнул бывшей леди Винтерфелла и постарался перевести разговор на другую тему. Он долго и пространно рассказывал о подготовке к турниру честь королевы Севера, перечислял рыцарей, приехавших на турнир, но так и не смог разбавить атмосферу обиды и непонимания.   
\- Сир Бриенна, - вдруг обратился он к ней, - возможно, вы тоже желаете принять участие в турнире? Помнится, когда-то вы были едва ли не лучшим бойцом во всех семи королевствах.   
Когда-то Бриенна с радостью приняла бы это предложение, но сейчас она отказалась.  
\- Увы, милорд, но единственные бои, которые я вела в последние годы, это были тренировки с моим сыном. Против десятилетнего мальчика, я, пожалуй, выстою, но против более сильного бойца, вряд ли, – она обернулась к Сансе, - и эта еще одна причина, почему я вынуждена была вам отказать, ваша милость.   
С того вечера она виделась с Сансой лишь раз, на турнире. Та вежливо поклонилась Бриенне и переключилась на других собеседников.  
С Тирионом они обедали еще несколько раз. В первую их встречу после ужина с королевой, он вспомнил об этом разговоре.   
\- Я говорил Сансе, что вы не примете ее предложение, - сказал он, наливая ей бокал красного дорнийского, - а она почему-то была уверена в обратном. Она слишком плохо знает вас.  
\- А вы хорошо меня знаете? – улыбнулась Бриенна, принимая бокал.  
\- Достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что семья для вас самое главное. Вы, как львица, оберегаете свое дитя и не оставите его, – он уважительно кивнул и поднял бокал, - за вас, миледи.   
Бриенна выпила, вино было прекрасно.  
\- А как поживает наш общий друг – сир Подрик Пейн? – спросил Тирион.  
\- Прекрасно, - ответила Бриенна, - жена сира Подрика в ожидании третьего ребенка, он надеется, что будет мальчик.  
\- Подумать только, - задумчиво произнес десница, - как быстро растут дети. Я помню его еще мальчишкой, а теперь он – муж и отец.  
\- И должна сказать, милорд, очень преданный муж и любящий отец, - отметила Бриенна и, немного помолчав, добавила, - надежный человек и хороший друг, – они понимающе друг другу улыбнулись, – спасибо вам за Подрика.  
\- Пустое, - махнул рукой Тирион, хотя было заметно, что ему приятно, - я не мог оставить вас одну в таком положении. Если бы не было под рукой Пода, мне самому пришлось бы сопровождать вас на Тарт. Уж слишком ценный груз вы тогда перевозили, - он подмигнул и продолжал уже более серьезно, - этот мальчик представляет особую ценность не для вас одной, миледи. После смерти брата, он мой единственный родственник, моя плоть и кровь, и я хочу заботиться о нем, даже на расстоянии.  
\- Я так понимаю, вы оставили свои попытки перевезти Джейме в столицу? – спросила она.   
\- Нет, - Тирион был откровенен, - я по-прежнему считаю, что нет нужды скрывать происхождение вашего сына. Он – Ланнистер и по праву является наследником Утеса Кастерли, но я уважаю ваше право, как матери, воспитывать сына, как вы считаете нужным.   
Бриенна благодарно кивнула, а тот продолжал.  
\- Но правда все равно выйдет наружу. Достаточно посмотреть на мальчика, и становится очевидно, к какой семье он принадлежит. Если вам захочется скрыть правду от всего мира, вам придется надеть ему на голову мешок и заставить молчать. Вы не удержите его долго около себя, Бриенна, в нем кипит кровь Ланнистеров и Тартов, а это, как мне подсказывает моя интуиция, та еще смесь.  
Бриенна понимала, что он прав. Ни она, ни Джейме никогда не терпели ограничений. Их сын тоже не будет их терпеть.   
Тирион продолжал.  
\- Рано или поздно ваш сын узнает, кто он. Вопрос лишь в том, от кого он это узнает.   
«Мой сын больше не маленький мальчик, который принадлежит лишь мне одной, и которого я могу спрятать от жестокого мира, - думала Бриенна, отходя ко сну, - скоро он станет мужчиной. Я должна подготовить его к тем, вызовам, что встретятся на его пути».


	15. Chapter 15

15  
Бриенна проснулась от стука в дверь.   
\- Матушка, можно мне войти? – раздался за дверью голос Джейме.   
Она спешно встала, накинула халат и открыла дверь. Ее милый мальчик, как же он вырос! Хотя она не видела его всего три недели! Она целовала эти любимые зеленые глаза, гладила непослушные золотистые волосы, пока ему не надоело, и он не вспомнил, что он уже взрослый.  
\- Матушка, я все утро просидел у твоих дверей, ожидая, когда ты проснешься! А потом я подумал, что скоро уже обед и решил тебя разбудить. Ты не голодна?   
Бриенна действительно чувствовала голод, она не ела два дня, все время, пока бушевал шторм, было совсем не до еды.  
\- Я безумно голодна, мой милый. Я спущусь в столовую через полчаса, а пока  
позови, будь добр, мейстера.   
Тирион просил дать знать, когда она доберется домой.  
За обедом сын засыпал ее вопросами о ее жизни в столице и, конечно же, о турнире.   
\- Матушка, а ты участвовала в турнире?   
\- Нет, мой милый, я уже не в той форме, чтобы биться.  
\- Тебе нужно больше тренироваться, матушка, тогда ты снова станешь сильным бойцом!  
\- Ты прав, - согласилась Бриенна с сыном, - давно мы с тобой не занимались. Пойдем-ка во двор.   
Мальчик выскочил из-за стола и радостно побежал вниз, тренировки с матерью были не частым, но любимым занятием юного Джейме. Когда Бриенна вышла во двор, он уже встречал ее с тренировочными мечами в руках, один из них он дал матери.   
\- Да, ты, я смотрю, времени зря не терял, - произнесла Бриенна, разглядывая меч. Он был сильно поцарапан даже, немного погнут, - этот меч использовали каждый день?  
\- Даже по два раза в день, - гордо сообщил сын, - я очень много занимался и сейчас тебе кое-что покажу.   
Джейме держал меч в левой руке.   
\- Возьми меч правильно, - сделал замечание Бриенна.   
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - ответил ее сын, - я теперь научился биться левой рукой. Сейчас тебе покажу. Нападай на меня!  
Бриенна, к разочарованию сына, не спешила нападать, она с подозрением смотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Зачем тебе биться левой рукой?  
\- Если кто-нибудь отрубит мне правую, я должен уметь защищать своих близких.  
Бриенна замерла.  
\- Что ты знаешь про отрубленную руку?  
Мальчик выглядел растерянным, как будто случайно проговорился.   
\- Ну, ведь бывает такое, что рыцарь теряет в бою руку, - выкручивался он.  
\- Бывает, - согласилась Бриенна и кинула сердитый взгляд на Подрика, - ладно показывай, чему ты научился.  
Она стала осторожно нападать на сына, а он отбивал удары. К ее удивлению мальчик вел себя достаточно уверенно, а потом даже перешел в наступление. Бриенна была поражена.   
\- Ты молодец, - похвалила она сына, - Подрик, - обратилась она к наставнику, - ты отличный учитель.  
\- Простите, миледи, - растерянно отвечал ее бывший оруженосец, - но я не учил лорда Джейме биться левой рукой.  
Бриенна обернулась к сыну.  
\- Кто занимался с тобой?  
Мальчик вздохнул, видно было, что он не хотел отвечать.  
\- Я жду, - голос матери был очень строг.  
Ему ничего не оставалось, как сказать правду.  
\- У меня есть друг, он бывший матрос, его зовут Бран. У него нет правой руки, но он очень хорошо умеет биться левой. Он учил меня.   
Бриенна внимательно посмотрела на сына.  
\- Меня ждет много работы, я пойду к себе в кабинет, а ты отдыхай, мой дорогой, – она подозвала Подрика, - я хочу знать, кто занимается с моим сыном. 

***   
Подрик Пейн вышел из ворот замка и свернул на тропинку, которая вела к морю. Он не раз ходил по ней, разыскивая своего подопечного. И сейчас, он был уверен, мальчик шел где-то впереди. Он вышел на пляж, но там было пусто. Очень странно, тропинка спускалась среди скал и камней, и никуда в другое место она не могла вывести. Слева расстилался открытый пляж, вплоть до порта, если бы мальчик пошел туда, его бы было видно. Справа нависала крутая скала, с которой мальчишки любили прыгать в воду.   
Подрик поднялся на скалу, в противоположную от порта сторону поверх крутого берега убегала еще одна тропинка, и по ней шел его ученик. Через минуту его золотистая макушка мелькнула среди кустов на краю скалы и пропала. Подрик поспешил туда. Среди кустов он заметил спуск к морю, и его взору открылась маленькая площадка. На большом валуне под самой скалой сидел мужчина, он кого-то ждал. Когда юный Джейме спустился вниз, мужчина, услышав шелест камней у него под ногами, встал и пошел навстречу.   
У Подрика перехватило дыхание. Он знал этого человека, он видел его много лет назад, но черты его лица, волосы, фигура и походка прекрасно сохранились в его памяти. Единственное, чего не хватало, это золотой кисти на правой руке, сейчас она заканчивалась просто культей.   
\- Если честно, я сомневался, что ты придешь сегодня, - приветствовал он мальчика.  
Это был его голос!   
Подрик почувствовал пощипывание в глазах. Там внизу рядом с его воспитанником стоял Джейме Ланнистер, живой.   
\- Мать вернулась,- радостно доложил мальчик.  
\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся сир Джейме. – я видел, как причалил ее корабль. Ты счастлив? – спросил он сына.  
Мальчик утвердительно кивнул, потом серьезно проговорил.  
\- Я виноват перед тобой.  
\- В чем же?  
\- Я выдал нашу тайну. Мать спросила, чему я научился, пока ее не было, и я на радостях показал ей, как я умею биться левой рукой. - Лицо мальчика выражало полное раскаяние. – Ты сердишься на меня?  
Джейме старший покачал головой.  
\- Нет, ты не мог скрывать это всю жизнь. Сейчас настал час раскрыть наш секрет. Лучше скажи, ей понравилось?  
\- Да, она меня похвалила и спросила, кто меня учил. Я рассказал ей о тебе, - последнюю фразу мальчик сказал тихо, опасаясь недовольства своего тренера.  
Но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Не карай себя. Все правильно. Давай лучше позанимаемся, раз уж ты пришел.  
Она начали тренировку, а Подрик стоял, спрятавшись за деревом, слушал этот разговор отца с сыном и тихо плакал. Джейме Ланнистер жив! Он симпатизировал обоим братьям Ланнистерам, и лорду Тириону, и сиру Джейме, они всегда были добры к нему; он знал, как глубока была любовь его госпожи леди Бриенны к сиру Джейме, каким горем для нее стала его смерть, и как страдал без отца маленький Джейме. И вот, оказывается, сир Джейме жив, он вернулся, и теперь все будут счастливы: и лорд Тирион, и Леди Бриенна, и, конечно же, его дорогой ученик.   
Подрик думал о том, что его госпожа ждет его сейчас с новостями, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. В нем боролись преданность каждому из них, и что-то ему подсказывало, что будет неправильно, если он сейчас вернется в замок и выдаст сира Джейме. Он подождал, пока успокоятся его нервы, вытер слезы радости и начал спускаться. Те двое, что сражались внизу, были так увлечены боем, что не заметили, как Подрик приблизился к ним. Первым его увидел мальчик, он опустил свой меч и удивленно смотрел на наставника.  
\- Сир Подрик?  
Сир Джейме резко повернулся. Он был обескуражен появлением старого знакомого, но быстро нашелся и отвесил ему поклон, сопровождая его фирменной улыбкой.  
-Сир Подрик.  
Пейн в ответ поклонился, он не обратился по имени, подозревая, что его знакомый хочет сохранить инкогнито.  
\- Лорд Джейме, - обратился он к сыну своей хозяйки, - ваша мать просит вас вернуться в замок.  
Мальчик стоял рядом с отцом, рука отца на его плече, он оглянулся, как бы спрашивая его мнения.  
Джейме Ланнистер погладил сына по волосам.  
\- Слушай своего наставника, иди к матери. Завтра увидимся.   
Мальчик взял оба меча и поспешил в замок. Когда он скрылся за зарослями можжевельника, Подрик был не в силах больше сдерживаться, он радостно обнял ожившего Ланнистера.  
\- Сир Джейме, - слезы снова полились из его глаз, - как же я рад.


	16. Chapter 16

Бриенна наблюдала, как ее сын с двумя мечами под мышкой выходит из ворот замка, следом за ним подождав несколько минут, вышел Подрик. Надо подождать, велела себе Бриенна и, чтоб как-то занять себя, пошла в свой кабинет.  
На столе скопилось много бумаг, нужно было пересмотреть счета, ответить на письма, но работа не шла. В голове крутилась одна мысль: кто этот человек? Может быть, ее сын прав, по стране бродит множество калек, без рук, без ног. Вероятность встретить среди них человека без правой руки достаточно высока. Возможно, среди них и найдется какой-нибудь бедный рыцарь, умеющий биться левой рукой, и желающий поделиться своими умением с сыном высокой леди. Она не удивилась бы, если б такой человек явился в замок и предложил свои услуги за плату, но заниматься бесплатно и тайно от всех? Кто это может делать и зачем? В ее мозгу промелькнул ответ, кто бы это мог быть, но она тут же отогнала от себя эту мысль. Этого не может быть, она видела золотую кисть, смятую камнями, завязки, которыми кисть крепилась к руке, были порваны и испачканы кровью, как будто эту руку с мясом оторвало от места, где она крепилась. Тела не нашли, но рядом с тем местом, где нашли руку, лежало тело Серсеи и огромный завал, который перегородил вход в подземелье. Сомнений не было, он был погребен под тем завалом.  
Бриенна встала и прошлась по комнате, она не находила себе места. Как медленно течет время, почему Подрик не возвращается? Она решила выйти из комнаты и отвлечь себя разговором хоть с кем-нибудь. Но не успела она дойти до дверей, как она открылась – вошел ее сын. Он по-прежнему держал два меча под мышкой, сапоги его были в песке, волосы взъерошены и мокрые от пота, видно, что он спешил.  
\- Ты звала меня, матушка?  
«Подрик сказал, что я хотела его видеть», - догадалась Бриенна, - надо что-то придумать.» Тут она вспомнила свою утреннюю беседу с мейстером и сделал строгое лицо.  
\- Мейстер Конлет не доволен тобой, ты мало занимался, а вчера вообще нагрубил. Я жду объяснений.  
Джейме прямо посмотрел в глаза матери.  
\- Я не грубил, матушка, а просто напомнил, что в нашем доме не принято произносить слово «Цареубийца».  
Бриенна напряглась. Она еще так и не решила, будет ли ее сын знать, кем ему приходится Джейме Ланнистер, но она позаботилась о том, чтобы это имя в его сознании было связано с образом настоящего рыцаря и человека чести.  
\- Я запретила употреблять это слово, - строго сказала она.  
\- Я именно так и сказал. Но мейстер заметил, что так написано в книге «Песнь льда и пламени», которую мне подарили на именины, - мальчик помолчал немного и, понизив голос, добавил, - там действительно так написано, матушка.  
Бриенна вздохнула. Доживет ли она до того часа, когда это несправедливое обвинение будет снято? Когда мир, наконец, узнает, каким на самом деле был Джейме Ланнистер?  
Она подозвала к себе сына.  
\- Архимейстер, который писал книгу, за все годы ни разу не высунул своего носа из Цитадели. А я была там, в самой гуще событий, я видела этих людей, говорила с ними, как сейчас говорю с тобой. Ты мне веришь?  
Мальчик кивнул.  
\- Да, матушка.  
Главное, что ее сын ей верит.  
\- Скажи мейстеру, пусть принесет мне эту книгу.  
Он направился к выходу.  
\- И позови сира Подрика, я хочу с ним поговорить, - крикнула она ему вслед.  
Джейме обернулся.  
\- Я не знаю, где сир Подрик, - ответил он, - он нашел меня на пляже, где я тренировался с Браном. Он сказал мне, чтоб я шел домой, а сам остался. Я решил, что он хочет поговорить с Браном.  
Бриенна насторожилась.  
\- О чем поговорить?  
\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами ее сын, - но, - мальчик помедлил, - мне показалось, что они знакомы.

***  
Искренняя радость Подрика растрогала Джейме и он тоже прослезился.  
\- Под, - приговаривал он, похлопывая по плечам, давнего знакомого.  
\- Сир Джейме, вы живы, - повторял Подрик,- все думали, что вас завалило камнями. Как вы спаслись? Где вы были все эти годы?  
\- Это долгая история, Под, - ответил Джейме, - давай-ка продолжим нашу встречу в тихом месте за бутылочкой эля.  
Они направились в тот постоялый двор, где жил Джейме. По дороге он рассказывал бывшему оруженосцу о своих приключениях.  
В общей столовой было пусто. Они заняли дальний столик в углу, Джейме разлил эль по бокалам и задал главный вопрос.  
\- Как она все это пережила, Под?  
Бывший оруженосец нахмурился.  
\- Тяжело, - он вздохнул, - первые несколько дней, я боялся к ней даже подойти, она на всех кидалась, была очень агрессивной, а по ночам плакала. Она скрывала это, но я знал.  
У Джейме сжалось сердце. Бедная Бриенна, она пыталась скрыть свою боль ото всех под маской агрессии.  
\- Потом, мне показалось, она немного успокоилась, - продолжал Под, - во всяком случае, меня она воспринимала. А вскоре пришло известие о вашей смерти. Я думал, что агрессия это плохо, но равнодушие еще хуже. Мне кажется, у короля ночи было больше эмоций, чем у нее. Я уже хотел, чтоб она на меня накричала, даже побила, только бы она выплеснула ту боль, что разъедала ее.  
Джейме выпил один кубок и сразу второй. Как же ей было тяжело, она не из тех людей, что делится своими переживаниями, да и не с кем ей было делиться. Разве что Подрик.  
\- Она даже с тобой не говорила?  
Под покачал головой.  
\- Я пытался пару раз, но в ответ было лишь молчание. А потом мы отправились в Королевскую Гавань. По дороге она стала оттаивать. Мы плыли на корабле из Белой Гавани, я думаю, море ее взбодрило.  
«Море, - подумал Джейме, глядя на расстилающуюся водную гладь за окном, - меня тоже исцелило море».  
\- Ее назначили Лордом Командующим, - продолжил рассказ Пейн, - я знаю, она когда-то мечтала об этом, поэтому решил, что вот тут-то все и пойдет на лад. Но я снова ошибся. Она совсем перестала есть, была бледная и худая. Я думал, она умирает, сир.  
«Это было как раз тогда, когда я думал возвращаться в Вестерос, - вспомнил Джейме, - если бы я тогда не сглупил и вернулся.»  
\- Мы уговорили ее обратиться к мейстеру, и только после ей стало лучше. – Подрик внимательно посмотрел на Джейме, как бы раздумывая, имеет ли он право говорить то, что хочет, и все-таки решился, - ее спас ребенок, сир. Уверен, если бы его не было, она бы умерла.  
Джейме выпил еще один кубок и закрыл лицо ладонью. Так отвратителен он себе еще никогда не был. Бриенна, добрая, чистая, любящая. Никогда в жизни он не встречал более светлого человека. Ему было даровано счастье быть любимым это прекрасной женщиной, а он так подло обманул все ее надежды. Как он ошибался, когда допустил, что она могла его забыть и жить спокойно дальше. Как он мог жить эти десять лет и даже не поинтересоваться, что с ней? А если бы она действительно умерла?  
\- Сир Джейме, - услышал он голос Пода, поднял голову, глаза застилали слезы.  
Подрик пододвинул ему тарелку с мясом.  
\- Поешьте, а то вы совсем опьянеете.  
Джейме машинально взял кусок и положил его в рот. Вкуса он не чувствовал. В голове звучало только она мысль: «Я идиот». Он судорожно вздохнул и беспомощно обратился к Пейну.  
\- Что мне теперь делать, Подрик?  
Тот пожал плечами, он сделал, что мог – рассказал то, о чем Джейме мог только догадываться. Но он очень хотел помочь, поэтому предложил.  
\- Я думаю, сир Джейме, вам нужно пойти к миледи и вы уже вдвоем решите, что делать дальше.

***   
Dear readers, thank you very much for your sweet comments))  
Unfortunately, circumstance dictates me to leave for some days. I'm travelling to another city and I won't be able to update the next chapters. I'm going to come back on Friday or Saturday and then we will continue our travelling with our favs. ))  
P.S. my train leaves at 1.00. p.m. tomorrow, if I have some time I'll try to update one more chapter. if not, appologise me. thank you for understanding.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers! Here I am with the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. ))

Бриенна сидела за своим столом неподвижно, она даже не могла дышать. Кем мог быть этот человек? Конечно, это мог быть какой-то знакомый Подрика из порта или деревни, что расположена за ним. Но почему тогда он не узнал его по описанию, когда ее сын рассказывал про своего учителя? Нет, у нее больше нет сил ждать, она немедленно отправляется туда.  
Бриенна еле сдерживала себя, когда пересекала двор замка, ей хотелось бежать со всех ног, но она лишь спокойно прошла, на ходу улыбаясь встречным и даже отвечая на вопросы, которых не слышала.  
Свернув за воротами замка на тропинку, по которой ходила на пляж в детстве, она побежала. Она неслась вниз, ветки деревьев хлестали ее по щекам, она спотыкалась о камни и едва не упала, наконец, она достигла большого валуна, обойдя который, уже можно было видеть пляж. Она остановилась, тяжело дыша, прислонилась спиной к камню, по щекам ее бежали слезы. «Успокойся, Бриенна, - приказала она себе, - никто не должен видеть, что ты спешила. Ты просто ищешь своего слугу, который задержался на задании.»  
«Сейчас я его увижу,» - думала она.  
Кого она надеялась там увидеть? Она сама себе не могла дать ответ. Возможно, там был просто какой-то незнакомый человек. Но такое количество совпадений настораживало ее. Она думала о нем, о том мужчине, который на протяжении десяти лет приходил к ней во сне и не отпускал ее. «Джейме», - прошептала она. Мог ли это быть он? А если да, то не спешит ли она радоваться? Почему он так просто исчез на десять лет и даже не собирался объявляться? А может, это все ее глупые фантазии? Сколько раз ей казалось, что она слышит его голос? Сколько раз она, увидев в толпе высокого светловолосого мужчину, готова была бежать за ним? Сейчас она выйдет на пляж и все увидит своими глазами.  
Бриенна обогнула камень. Берег, открывшийся ее взору, был пуст.  
Если они здесь и были, то уже ушли. А куда могут пойти двое мужчин, которые давно не виделись и которым есть о чем поговорить? Она направилась в сторону порта, там есть немало трактиров, где можно посидеть и выпить. Чем ближе она приближалась к порту, тем больше людей она встречала. Практически все они узнавали свою госпожу и приветливо кланялись, хотя, она уверена была в том, задавали себе вопрос, что делает леди Тарт одна в порту и почему она идет со стороны пляжа? Бриенна улыбалась в ответ и искренне надеялась, что ее внешний вид не выдает ее волнения. Первое заведение на ее пути был постоялый двор, который содержала вдова Марика. Тут Бриенна поняла, насколько глуп ее план – заходить в каждое заведение и смотреть, есть ли там тот, кого она ищет. На ее счастье дверь отворилась, и вышел человек, показавшийся Бриенне знакомым, кажется, его зовут Сэм.  
\- Добрый вечер, миледи, - поприветствовал он ее.  
А вот и повод поговорить!  
\- Здравствуйте, Сэм, - приветливо улыбнулась Бриенна, - хороший вечер. Я потеряла своего спутника, сира Подрика. Вы случайно не видели?  
\- Конечно, видел, миледи. Вон он сидит, выпивает со стариной Браном, - ответил ее собеседник, махнув рукой на заведение, откуда только что вышел. – Они сидят за столиком в углу.  
Он назвал этого Брана так, как говорят о давнем знакомом. Интересно, как долго он живет на острове?  
Бриенна понимала, что медлить нельзя, будет подозрительно, если она не пойдет туда, и она вошла.  
В зале людей было немного, ей не было нужды вспоминать, за каким столиком сидит Под, она узнала того, другого. Худая спина, гордая посадка головы, прямые золотистые волосы… Ноги Бриенны налились свинцом, сердце остановилось. Он жив, он здесь, но он не хочет ее видеть.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Подрик, - раздался голос, который она не спутала бы ни с каким другим, - я – Джейме Ланнистер, - он был явно пьян, - никогда в жизни никого не боялся. А сейчас я боюсь! Боюсь женщины, которую я предал, которая десять лет растила моего сына в одиночку. Она меня никогда не простит.  
Кровь вскипела в венах Бриенны. Сколько ночей она провела без сна, думая о нем, мечтая, что он вернется. Она простила его, когда он оставил ее одну в холодной зимней ночи. Она даже придумала ему оправдание, решив, что те страшные слова, что он сказал ей на прощание, были сказаны лишь с одной целью, чтобы она не последовала за ним в Королевскую Гавань. Она уговаривала себя, что он поехал спасать сестру, потому что не смог бы простить себе, если б ее убили, ведь семья для него очень важна. А как она оплакивала его смерть. Она на самом деле хотела умереть тогда. Если бы не сын. Его сын, которого он не желал знать десять лет! Он целых десять лет был жив и здоров, но только сейчас вдруг ниоткуда появился. Для чего?  
Она решительно прошагала через зал. Эти двое были настолько пьяны, что даже не заметили ее приближения. Она стала у него за спиной. Подрик поднял глаза, и челюсть его отвисла.  
\- Миледи? – удивленно спросил он.  
Она даже не увидела, она почувствовала, как напрягся его собутыльник.  
\- Сир Подрик, - обратилась она к своему слуге, решив игнорировать другого мужчину, - почему мой сын бродит по острову в сопровождении посторонних людей?  
Он резко поднялся, повернулся так, что они стали лицом друг к другу.  
\- Он и мой сын тоже.  
\- У тебя нет сына, матрос Бран, - холодно ответила она.


	18. Chapter 18

Это была пощечина, и вполне заслуженная. Джейме это понимал. Он осознавал, что радостной встречи, скорее всего не будет, ему придется долго объяснять и оправдываться, но что бы вот так, даже не позволив ему сказать ни единого слова в свое оправдание? Он тяжело вздохнул.   
За окном была глубокая ночь, но Джейме не мог заснуть. Совсем не так он рисовал себе их первую встречу. Но после всего, что он услышал от Подрика, он понял, что не представлял и половины всего того ужаса, что пришлось пережить Бриенне. Ее обида вполне справедлива, признавал он. Ему предстоит много постараться, чтобы вернуть ее расположение.  
Он решил явиться в замок с утра, но не слишком рано, после завтрака, когда сын уже отправится на занятия с мейстером. Сначала им нужно поговорить наедине. Он тщательно собирался, оделся во всю самое лучшее, сегодня он будет не каким-то бродягой Браном, он явится в замок под собственным именем. Только так. Он понимал, что для его Бриенны, которая так ценила честность и смелость, было непонятно, почему он называется чужим именем. Именно поэтому она с таким презрением произнесла его вымышленное имя. Джейме добавил последний штрих к своему наряду – брошь с эмблемой рода Тарт. Той ночью, когда он бежал из Винтерфелла, он стащил ее у Бриенны и десять лет носил с собой. Сегодня он приколол ее на видное место, надеясь, что его любимая, увидев брошь, поймет, что она все эти годы была в его сердце.  
Он въехал в ворота замка, кинул поводья подбежавшему слуге и спешился.   
\- Как доложить о вас, милорд? - обратился слуга.  
\- Передайте вашей леди, что сир Джейме Ланнистер пришел поговорить с ней.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, он увидел знакомое лицо в галерее – Подрик подбадривающе улыбался, он благодарно кивнул ему, хоть один человек в этом замке на его стороне.

Бриенна сидела в своем кабинете и пыталась делать ту работу, которую не доделала вчера, когда ей сообщили о его приходе.  
Джейме Ланнистер? Похоже, он решил действовать в открытую.  
Джейме вошел и стал напротив нее. Он заготовил пространную речь, но единственное, что смог выдавить: «Бриенна!» Наконец он смог ее разглядеть: она была все так же высока, но по-мальчишечьи угловатая ее фигура изменилась, в ее теле появились приятные женские округлости, она отрастила волосы до плеч, он и не знал, что они у нее вьются. Он молча любовался ею, она тоже ждала. Нужно было как-то начать.  
\- Так и будем молчать? – спросил он, подходя ближе.  
\- Это ты пришел в мой дом, тебе и говорить, - ее голос был холоден, как дыхание короля ночи.  
Джейме подошёл еще ближе и начал свою речь.  
\- Я виноват перед тобой. Но я пришел, чтоб просить о прощении.  
\- Ты слишком долго шел. - Когда-то ему уже кидали подобный упрек, но сегодня это было действительно сослужено. – Ты думал, ты просто так явишься, и я все забуду?  
\- Я не прошу тебя забыть. Но позволь мне искупить свою вину перед тобой и сыном.   
\- Я уже говорила, у тебя нет сына. Этот мальчик не твой.  
Джейме сначала растерялся, а потом, поняв, что она имела в виду, рассмеялся.  
\- Чей же он, скажи на милость? Неужели Тормунда Великанья Смерть?  
Бриенна смутилась, именно так она и хотела ответить, ведь другого претендента на ее сердце тогда не было.  
Джейме, смеясь, подошел к столу, за которым сидела Бриенна, уперся руками в стол и наклонился к ней.  
\- Ты не из тех женщин, что прыгают из одной постели в другую, Бриенна, этот мальчик может быть только моим. И что бы ты сейчас не выдумывала, факты говорят против тебя: ему десять лет, ты назвала его моим именем, ты отдала ему мой меч, и главное, мы похожи, как две капли воды. Я понял, что он мой сын, как только увидел его.  
Бриенне ничего не оставалось, как признать его правоту.   
\- Это ничего не меняет. Тебя не было десять лет, фактически ты ему не отец.   
\- Но я хочу им быть.  
Она резко поднялась, возмущение овладело ею, она раскусила его планы.  
\- Но почему именно сейчас? Когда ему исполнилось десять лет, и он стал большим мальчиком? Я все поняла: сначала ты подсылаешь своего брата, а когда я отказала ему, ты решил сделать то, что не удалось Тириону. Вы, Ланнистеры, очень хитрые, но ты знаешь, что я упряма, и вам меня не одолеть.   
«Так вот, чего она боится!» - дошло до Джейме.  
\- Бриенна, милая, – он старался говорить спокойно, - ты думаешь, я хочу отнять у тебя сына? Нет, я знаю, как он любит и уважает тебя. Ты – прекрасная мать, у меня и в мыслях не было разлучить вас.   
«Настоящая львица, защищающая своего львенка, - подумал он, – она ведет себя, как истинная Ланнистер, хотя не осознает этого.»  
\- Я понимаю твой гнев, я даже допускаю, что ты можешь не простить меня и прогнать, в конце концов, ты имеешь на это право. Но Джейме должен знать, что у него есть отец. И если ты не скажешь ему, то это сделаю я.  
Бриенна хотела возразить, но не успела, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел их сын. Он застыл в дверях, удивленно моргая.  
\- Бран? – сумел вымолвить он.  
Джейме обошел Бриенну, на ходу наклонившись к ней и шепнув:  
\- Подходящий момент, тебе не кажется? – он встал рядом с ней и посмотрел ей в лицо, приподняв бровь.  
Бриенна тяжело вздохнула. Она сама знала, что этот день когда-то настанет, ей придется назвать своему сыну имя его отца, но она не была готова к тому, что это случится так скоро и таким образом.   
\- Джейме, - произнесла она. В этот момент оба носителя этого имени разом повернулись к ней. Несмотря на торжественность момента, это показалось ей забавным. Она уточнила,- сын мой, перед тобой твой отец – Джейме Ланнистер.  
Реакция мальчика была неожиданной. Он подбежал к Джейме и бросился к нему на шею.  
\- Отец, - всхлипывая, говорил он, - я так долго ждал тебя. Я догадывался, что это ты.   
Джейме крепко прижимал к себе сына, поглаживая его по спине, он повернулся к Бриенне и растерянно посмотрел на нее. Он надеялся, что сын будет рад ему, но такая реакция его удивила.   
Бриенна тоже была обескуражена, она и не предполагала, что ее сын так нуждается в отце.  
Мальчик посмотрел в лицо Джейме, он одновременно и плакал, и смеялся.  
\- Отец, теперь ты останешься с нами? - произнес он с надеждой.  
Джейме повернулся к Бриенне.  
\- Если твоя матушка позволит.  
Бриенна кусала губы, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Она не знала, к чему это приведет, но отказать сыну не могла.  
\- Я прикажу приготовить покои для твоего отца.


	19. Chapter 19

Джейме уже несколько дней жил в Закатном замке. Он думал, что легко осуществит следующий этап своего плана, но он ошибался. Единственным человеком, кто ощущал себя абсолютно счастливым в этой ситуации, был маленький Джейме, он не отходил от отца и проводил с ним практически все время. Они много ездили верхом, младший Джейме знакомил своего отца с окрестностями, они устраивали бои во дворе замка и ходили купаться к морю. Старший Джейме познакомился с друзьями своего сына: внуком кастеляна замка Эндрю Веббером, сыновьями гвардейцев леди Тарт и даже внучатым племянником Марики, хозяйки постоялого двора.  
Отношения взрослых были очень сложными. Они встречались в основном во время обеда, где за общим столом присутствовали их сын и Подрик. Джейме пытался поговорить с Бриенной еще несколько раз, но она постоянно находила причины уйти от разговора. Они звали ее присоединиться к ним во время конных прогулок или поучаствовать в тренировке, но она ссылалась на кучу дел и уединялась в своем кабинете. Ситуация становилась все хуже и хуже, Джейме понимал, что так дальше нельзя, но стена, которой отгородилась Бриенна, казалось непробиваемой.   
За общим столом, он пытался вовлечь ее в беседу, подкидывая то одну, то другую тему, но ее ответы были односложными, она старалась в основном общаться с сыном или Подриком.   
Часто он рассказывал о своих путешествиях, эти истории их сын очень любил, особенно одну из них: про то, как на его корабле появился новый кок-тирошиец  
\- Так, вот, - рассказывал Джейме, - я подхожу к нему и говорю: выброси это мясо в море, оно протухло. А он слышит: выброси меня в море, я протух.   
Мальчик уже слышал этот рассказ несколько раз, но смеялся, так, как будто в первый. А Джейме продолжал.  
\- Он так удивился, спрашивает: ты действительно этого хочешь? А я отвечаю: конечно!  
Подрик тоже смеялся от души, у Бриенны казалось, дрогнули уголки рта. Это вдохновило Джейме продолжать.  
\- Ну, он схватил меня и выбросил за борт, а сам ушел в кубрик и никому ничего не сказал! Представляете, я барахтаюсь в открытом море, а корабль уходит, и никто не знает, где я.   
Младший Джейме рыдал от смеха, но в глазах Бриенны мелькнуло беспокойство.  
\- Как же ты спасся?   
Она, наконец, проявила интерес к беседе, у Джейме потеплело на душе.  
\- К счастью, они заметили мое отсутствие довольно скоро – корабль не может долго плыть без рулевого, и выслали за мной шлюпку. Иначе мне пришлось бы вплавь добираться до Лисса, а это, скажу я вам, день пути.  
Джейме с удовлетворением заметил облегчение на лице Бриенны. Она явно была рада, что он не утонул.  
\- Вот тебе еще один урок, сын мой, - обратился он к мальчику, - учи иностранные языки. Если бы я мог нормально говориться по тирошийски, меня не выбросили бы в море, и команда не страдала бы поносом в тот день.   
Упоминание о расстройстве желудка за столом было неприличным, но всем было очень весело, и никто не возмутился.  
\- Хорошо, что ты отлично плаваешь, - подытожил мальчик.  
\- Да, - согласился Джейме, - если бы я плохо плавал, то ни я, ни ты не сидели бы сейчас за столом.  
В столовой повисла тишина, Джейме удивленно посмотрел на сына и на Подрика, они оба низко опустили головы. Одна Бриенна подозрительно смотрела на него.  
\- Что это значит?   
Младший Джейме поднял голову.  
\- Матушка, прости, я должен был тебе сказать…  
Бриенна перевела взгляд на наставника своего сына.  
\- Сир Подрик?  
\- Миледи, простите, я думал…  
Джейме понял, что историю о том, как сын едва не утонул, от Бриенны скрыли, и решил вмешаться.  
\- Послушай, Бриенна, это все давняя история, не стоит твоего внимания…  
\- Я хочу знать, - тон ее не терпел возражений.  
Младший Джейме, чувствуя себя больше всех виноватым, начал рассказ.  
\- Я с мальчиками прыгал со скалы, вдруг у меня случилась судорога, и я чуть не утонул. Отец спас меня, – он перевел дыхание, - он, правда, тогда еще не знал, кто я. Его корабль как раз отходил, а он не пошел на корабль, потому что спасал меня.  
Бриенна судорожно прижала сына к груди, она и не знала, что могла его потерять. Она подняла взгляд на Джейме.  
\- Я в долгу перед тобой.  
Он улыбнулся одним уголком рта, встал, обошел стол, поцеловал в макушку подошедшего к нему сына.  
\- Ты не должна благодарить меня, я сделал то, что должен был. Но я счастлив, что оказался в нужное время в нужном месте.  
Он взял кувшин с вином и наполнил ее кубок, молча поднял в знак тоста и выпил. Он отметил, что ее взгляд поменялся. 

***   
В следующий раз за обедом Джейме завел речь о битве с мертвецами. Он отметил, что взгляд Бриенны потеплел после прошлой беседы и решил, что если пробудить у нее воспоминания о том времени, когда они были близки, она увидит, как он скучает по ней и поймет, что он все так же любит ее.  
Подрик включился в игру.  
\- А помните, милорд, как мертвецы волной нахлынули на нас и сметали все на своем пути. Леди Бриенна тогда упала, они набросились на нее, но к счастью вы подоспели и вытащили ее из той кучи.  
Бриенна тоже вспомнила тот момент, это случилось так неожиданно, она не устояла на ногах и упала, она помнила тот ужас, что охватил ее, эти визги вихтов и их зловонное дыхание. Она думала, что ей конец, но сильная рука Джейме вытащила ее из той кучи. Она посмотрела на его руку, и только сейчас до нее дошло: если он тогда схватил ее за руку левой рукой, то чем он держал свой меч?   
\- Джейме, а где был твой меч, когда ты хватал меня за руку?  
\- В ножнах.  
Глаза ее расширились от ужаса, младший Джейме аж вскрикнул.  
\- Ты же был абсолютно беззащитен! Если бы на тебя в тот момент напали, ты бы погиб!  
Джейме старший криво улыбнулся.  
\- Я как-то не подумал об этом, тогда у меня было более важное дело, - он пристально посмотрел на Бриенну. Он действительно в тот миг даже не думал, что спрятав меч, стал легкой добычей, он видел Бриенну в опасности и должен был помочь ей. – А помнишь, Подрик, - он нарочно не обращался к Бриенне, желая, чтоб она сама захотела вступить в беседу, - как уже наверху меня прижали к стене, я думал, они меня придушат, а Бриенна своим мечом их раскидала, как ребенок деревянных кукол.   
Сын с восхищением смотрел на мать.  
\- Это правда, матушка?  
Бриенна кивнула, она не могла поступить иначе.  
\- Мы с твоей матерью сражались бок о бок все время, - продолжал рассказ Джейме, - она была моей правой рукой, а я ее надежной спиной, иначе бы мы не выжили.  
Бриенна закусила губу. Это была истинная правда, во время битвы они не выпускали друг друга из поля зрения, это придавало сил и мобилизовало их.  
Подрик продолжал вспоминать.  
\- А помните тот момент, когда мы, казалось, уже победили, мертвецы почти все полегли и мы думали, что уже конец, а они вдруг все стали снова подниматься?  
За столом повисла тишина. Каждый из них вспомнил тот зловещий момент, то ощущение, когда ты сначала чувствуешь облегчение, радость от того, что ты выжил, как вдруг ты оказываешься окруженным вновь воскресшими врагами. Они вспоминали то отчаяние, которое овладело ими тогда, и осознание того, что они доживают последние минуты.  
Младший Джейме поочередно смотрел в лицо каждого за столом и видел в их глазах тот ужас, что они пережили.  
\- Было очень страшно? – шепотом спросил он.  
\- Очень, сынок, - медленно возвращаясь в реальность, ответил его отец, - но мы продолжали сражаться, потому что нам было ради чего жить.  
\- Ради чего?  
\- Ради жизни, ради любви и… - Джейме потрепал макушку сына, - ради тебя.  
Мальчик удивился.  
\- Постой, меня же тогда еще не было!  
Джейме усмехнулся, поцеловал сына в лоб и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Вот, ради того, чтоб ты появился, мы и сражались.  
Он посмотрел на Бриенну, ожидая ее реакции. А она, не выдержав его взгляда, опустила глаза и слегка улыбнулась каким-то своим мыслям.  
«Интересно, откуда он узнал, я ведь никогда об этом не говорила», - думала она.  
Она вспомнила последнюю ночь перед битвой с мертвецами. Они сидели в великом чертоге Винтерфелла, Подрик пел, а она вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что единственное, чего она хочет в этот момент, это остаться наедине с Джейме Ланнистером. Она посмотрела на него и глаза их встретились и в них она прочла то же самое желание. Она подумала, что, если сейчас она встанет и уйдет в свои покои, он непременно последует за ней. Но, пока она колебалась, момент был упущен – протрубил рог. Все заговорили о битве, а она подумала о том, что может умереть, так и не познав, что такое любить и быть любимой. Она действительно билась тогда за любовь.  
Она снова улыбнулась, глаза ее увлажнились.   
Джейме как будто читал ее мысли.  
\- Мы выжили, мой мальчик, для того, чтоб потом, после битвы, я смог сказать твоей матери самые главные слова.   
Он смотрел на нее и любовался ее смущением.  
Их сын хихикнул в ладошку, он догадался, о чем идет речь.  
\- И ты сказал?  
\- Конечно, сказал.  
\- А она?  
\- А она подарила мне тебя.  
Бриенна залилась краской. Она боялась, что разговор зайдет слишком далеко.  
\- Джейме, - произнесла она.  
\- Что? – раздалось одновременно два голоса и две пары одинаковых глаз уставились на нее. Она в очередной раз отметила забавность ситуации.   
\- Тебе пора спать, - строго произнесла она, так и не уточнив, к кому обращается.  
\- Я еще не хочу спать, можно я останусь? – с хитрой усмешкой произнес старший из Джейме.  
Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, впервые за все время его пребывания в замке.  
\- Нет, тебе тоже лучше уйти.  
Она еще не была готова впустить его в свое израненное сердце.   
Он взял ее руку, наклонился и прижал к губам, пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. Лед уже начал таять и скоро они засияют, как прежде. Он улыбнулся.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бриенна.


	20. Chapter 20

Бриенна вернулась в свои покои, растерянная и смущенная. Неужели она ошибалась? Он не лгал. Он действительно раскаивается и жалеет о том, что случилось. А как он любит своего сына! Бриенна и представить не могла, что Джейме может быть таким ответственным и заботливым отцом. От воспоминания о том, как нежно он относится к мальчику, вызвали у нее слезы умиления.   
«А я? Любит ли он меня?» - мучил ее вопрос. Она вспомнила его взгляд, когда он рассказывал, ради чего сражался, он был полон любви.   
Она вздохнула. Сколько раз ее упрекали в упрямстве, и вот сейчас она наступила на те же грабли. Она так мечтала о том, чтобы он вернулся, обнял ее и больше никогда не отпускал. Она скучала по его жадным поцелуям и сильным объятиям, каждая клеточка ее тела помнила его. Иногда она представляла себе, что бы он сказал или сделал в той или иной ситуации, она даже придумывала, как бы он мог пошутить. Она никогда не переставала его любить. И вот, ее мечта исполнилась, он каким-то чудом выжил и вернулся к ней, но она, глупая, упрямая идиотка, вместо того, чтоб радоваться своему счастью, отталкивает его. Даже сегодня, когда он просил позволения остаться, почему она отказала?   
Сердце ее сжалось от обиды на саму себя. Ей захотелось тут же пойти к нему и сказать, что она давно ему все простила и жить без него не может. Но она, опять же из вредности, поселила его в самом дальнем конце замка. Ей представилось, что будет, если кто-то из слуг увидит, как она в ночной рубашке шествует через весь двор ночью неизвестно куда, и рассмеялась.   
«Нет, Джейме, сегодня я не буду тебя тревожить, поговорим завтра», - решила она.

***   
Джейме проснулся от того, что кто-то его толкал в плечо.   
\- Отец! – услышал он громкий шепот сына.  
Он протер глаза – младший Джейме сидел на краю его кровати и тормошил его. Он подскочил и схватил сына за плечи.  
\- Что случилось? – испуганно спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно ответил мальчик, - помнишь, ты говорил, что давно хотел встретить солнце на Тарте, давай сделаем это сейчас.  
Джейме еще не совсем проснулся, он посмотрел в окно – небо было еще серым, как бывает перед рассветом. Он с тоской подумал, что предпочел бы остаться в постели, но увидев сына, одетого в дорожный костюм, настроенного на прогулку, встал и быстро собрался.   
Они молча прошли в конюшню, два коня уже стояли готовые отправиться в путь.  
\- Кто их оседлал? – озадаченно спросил Джейме.  
\- Я сам, - важно ответил сын.   
Джейме уважительно посмотрел на мальчика и подумал, каким разочарованием для него стал бы его отказ. Он проверил ремни на обоих конях, подтянул их потуже и дал знак, что можно трогаться. Они вывели коней за ворота и только тогда сели, и уже не таясь, припустили вперед.  
\- Куда мы едем? – спросил Джейме, - до восточного берега очень далеко. Вряд ли мы успеем вернуться до завтрака.  
\- Видишь ту гору, - указывая на северо-восток, сказал сын, - это самая высокая точка на острове, оттуда открывается чудесный вид, в хорошую погоду, как сейчас, можно увидеть восточное побережье.   
\- Ты бывал там? – поинтересовался Джейме.  
\- Да, мы с матушкой ездили туда, тоже встречали рассвет.  
\- Может, стоило ее позвать с нами? – предложил Джейме.  
Мальчик вздохнул.  
\- Думаешь, она бы согласилась?   
Они оба замолчали, отказы Бриенны принимать участие в их мероприятиях огорчали их обоих.  
\- Вы с матерью поссорились? – прервал молчание сын.  
\- С чего ты взял? – Джейме сделал вид, что удивился вопросу, хотя понимал, что напряжение в их с Бриенной отношениях скрыть невозможно.  
\- Вы почти не разговариваете, – голос мальчика был очень грустным. – Когда ты пришел к нам, я думал, что теперь я стал самым счастливым мальчиком на свете, потому что у меня есть мать и отец. А оказалось, что этого мало. Для полного счастья мать и отец должны быть вместе, а не как вы... – В его голосе звучала обида.  
Джейме самому очень не нравилась эта ситуация, а осознание того, что его сын страдает от этого, еще больше его расстроило.  
\- Понимаешь, Джейме, когда-то я очень обидел твою мать. Сейчас я пытаюсь исправить свою ошибку, но степень моей вины так глубока, что ей трудно меня простить. Но я обещаю тебе, что сделаю все, чтобы она меня простила. Ты мне веришь?  
\- Верю, - ответил сын, а потом с улыбкой добавил, - она тебя любит, я знаю.  
\- И я знаю, - улыбнулся в ответ Джейме.   
Они выехали на вершину горы, когда небо уже начало розоветь. Они спешились, оставили коней пастись, Джейме снял свою куртку и постелил на мокрую от росы траву. Воздух был довольно прохладный и дул ветер, но это был свежий ветер, пахнущий морем, хвоей и начинающимся летом, и Джейме наслаждался им. Небо было абсолютно чистым и ясного голубого цвета, лишь на востоке оно окрасилось в красный. Сын не солгал, вдалеке под поднимающимся солнцем Джейме увидел серебристую полоску моря. Он услышал рядом с собой восторженный вздох.  
\- Правда, красиво?  
Он молча кивнул. Да, ради такой красоты стоило вставать среди ночи. Жаль, только, Бриенна не может разделить их восторг.   
\- Надо будет взять твою мать сюда в следующий раз, - предложил Джейме и подмигнул сыну.   
\- Обязательно, - согласился тот, а потом, немного поколебавшись, спросил, - отец, а что случилось десть лет назад? Почему ты уехал?  
Джейме вздохнул. Он ждал этого вопрос, его сын был большой и умный мальчик, и имел право знать правду.  
\- Тут скорее следует спросить не «почему», а «зачем»? – начал Джейме, - нам было очень хорошо с твоей матерью в Винтерфелле. И я абсолютно не планировал возвращаться в Королевскую Гавань. Но потом пришли тревожные вести, и я понял, что не имею права оставаться в стороне. Твоя мать говорила тебе, что я пытался спасти город?  
\- Да, - ответил сын, - я думал, что ты служил в армии Ланнистеров.  
\- Нет. Я понял, что город был на грани катастрофы и полмиллиона людей находились в смертельной опасности: с одной стороны королева Дейнерис с ее драконами, с другой – королева Серсея с диким огнем. И обе они были одержимы властью, обе были готовы сжечь город, лишь бы не уступить его своей сопернице. Но были еще шансы на спасение города. Рядом с королевой Дейнерис был твой дядя Тирион, я возлагал на него большие надежды. А рядом с Серсеей не было никого, кто мог бы ее образумить. Ты ведь знаешь, что она была моей сестрой?  
\- Да, - ответил младший Джейме, - она была нехорошей женщиной.  
\- Правильное слово «нехорошей», - кивнул Джейме, - она могла послушать только меня. Поэтому мне пришлось срочно ехать в столицу. Ошибкой было уехать, ничего не объяснив Бриенне, но я думал, что так будет лучше, - он тяжело вздохнул, - если бы я знал, что должен родиться ты, я бы действовал по-другому. А тогда, я был уверен, что поступаю правильно.  
\- А как ты спасал город? Ты остановил королеву Серсею? – спросил сын.  
\- Когда я прибыл, перевес бы на стороне Дейнерис и Серсея уже ничего не могла сделать. Тирион придумал, что нужно зазвонить в колокол, чтобы сдать город, и тогда королева Дейнерис не станет разрушать его. План был хорош, но он не удался.  
\- Но ведь ты зазвонил в колокол! Я знаю, мать рассказывала!  
\- Да, - с сожалением усмехнулся Джейме, - ты про безумного короля слышал?  
\- Слышал, - ответит сын.  
\- Дейнерис – дочь безумного короля и, как оказалось, сама тоже была безумна. Ей было все равно, что город сдается, она хотела его уничтожить и преуспела в этом.  
Тяжелые воспоминания. Джейме как сейчас слышал полные ужаса крики людей, сгорающих заживо, грохот рушащихся зданий, крик дракона. Как странно, когда во время битвы с мертвецами, появился дракон, это означало спасение, а в Королевской Гавани то же самое существо несло смерть.   
\- А что ты сделал потом? – прервал воспоминания Джейме сын.  
\- Я решил, что единственное, что я еще могу сделать, это спасти свою сестру. Да, она была, как ты верно сказал, нехорошим человеком. Но это все-таки была моя сестра, - Джейме тяжело вздохнул. Воспоминания, которые он постарался спрятать глубоко в своей памяти, снова нахлынули, и это было очень больно. – Я хотел отвезти ее в безопасное место. Но она погибла под завалами замка, а я, хоть и находился рядом с ней, выжил. Я тогда чувствовал себя самым никчемным человеком на земле, я подумал, что такой человек никому не нужен и для всех было бы лучше, если бы я умер. – Джейме прикрыл глаза рукой и тихо застонал, - Я ничего не знал о тебе, я думал, Бриенна счастлива на своем новом посту в королевской гвардии… - он повернулся к сыну, - теперь ты понимаешь, почему твоя мать так сердита на меня?  
Младший Джейме кивнул.  
\- Ну, ты ведь вернулся.  
\- Да, это просто чудо, что я тогда сошел на берег и встретился с тобой. И я очень рад, что так все случилось.  
Сын обнял отца.  
\- И я рад, я очень-очень сильно рад. А хочешь, - внезапно предложил он, - я расскажу тебе про мою игру?  
Джейме удивился.  
\- Неужели я дождался? Очень интересно, рассказывай.  
Мальчик начал рассказ.  
\- Понимаешь, когда я был маленький, - он наткнулся на скептический взгляд отца и исправился, - когда был моложе, я фантазировал, что мой отец не умер, а живет где-то далеко и просто не знает, что мы с мамой ждем его. Когда меня водили в септу, я молился богам только об одном, чтоб они направили тебя к нам на Тарт.  
Джейме остолбенел: у этого мальчика очень мощная интуиция, или он как тот трехглазый ворон может видеть то, что происходит за сотни миль от него?  
\- Знаешь, - немного подумав, сказал он, - я, пожалуй, схожу в вашу септу, надо поблагодарить богов, за то, что они прислушались к тебе. И что же дальше? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- А дальше я встретил тебя, - улыбнулся сын, - сначала я ничего такого не думал, но потом, когда мы ближе познакомились, я заметил, что в твоих рассказах и рассказах моей матери об отце кое-что совпадает. И я подумал, что это можешь быть ты.  
Мальчик хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Матушка почему-то не хотела мне называть имя отца, но я догадывался, что это может быть Джейме Ланнистер. Когда она про него, вернее про тебя, упоминала, она всегда так нежно, так ласково улыбалась. И еще она запретила когда-либо упоминать слово «цареубийца».  
Сердце Джейме защемило, она отстаивала его честь даже после той обиды, что он ей нанес.  
\- А знаешь, когда я окончательно понял, что мой отец – Ланнистер? – спросил сын. – Когда ты сказал, что лев на моем мече – это знак Ланнистеров. Все совпало, - он стал загибать пальцы, - матушкины рассказы - раз, лев на мече - два, приезд десницы, - три, разве десница приезжает ко всем мальчикам-сиротам и берет их под свою опеку? И четыре, - торжественно закончил он, - матушка меня по секрету называет «мой маленький лев».  
Младший Джейме гордо смотрел на своего отца. А отец восхищался умом и умением анализировать своего сына. Но мальчик на этом не останавливался.  
\- А потом я понял, что ты и есть Джейме Ланнистер. Знаешь, как?   
\- Кажется, я догадываюсь, - ответил отец. – Ты спросил про Север…  
\- Да. Мать говорила, что мой отец терпеть не мог север. И ты тоже.  
Джейме запротестовал.  
\- Это совпадение, я знаю многих людей, что не любят север!  
\- Но мы же говорили о тебе, – и снова эта хитрая улыбка. - И еще ты прокололся, когда рассказывал про своего отца. Думаешь, сложно узнать, кто был десницей безумного короля?  
Джейме вынужден был признать свое поражение.  
\- А помнишь, ты сильно расстроился, когда не угадал ответ? – вспомнил он. – Что ты тогда хотел услышать? Я долго себе потом ломал голову над этой загадкой.  
Мальчик вздохнул.  
\- Я тогда был в такой эйфории, что угадал тебя. А тут ты заявляешь, что нужно серьезно поговорить… Еще перед этим ты намекнул, что меня ждет какой-то сюрприз… В общем, я решил, что ты хочешь мне открыться.  
\- Я не мог, прости, - с сожалением сказал Джейме, - твоя мать должна была узнать правду первой.  
\- Теперь я понимаю и не сержусь, - миролюбиво ответил сын, - но я тебя все-таки вычислил! – хвастливо заявил он.   
Джейме восхищенно смотрел на своего сына. Насколько сообразителен этот десятилетний ребенок!  
\- Как же ты умен, мой мальчик! – гордо сказал он, - вот, только в кого ты такой уродился?  
\- В тебя, разве нет? – удивился сын.  
Джейме сокрушенно покачал головой.  
\- Увы, меня когда-то называли глупейшим из Ланнистеров. В этом ты скорее похож на своего дядюшку Тириона или на дедушку Тайвина.  
Мальчик нахмурился.  
\- Лорд Тайвин был нехороший человек, - сказал младший Джейме и, поняв, что говорит об отце своего отца, смутился, - прости.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Джейме, - он был жесток, хитер и жаден. Но он был очень умен, а еще он был великим полководцем и мудрым политиком. Не стоит огорчаться из-за того, что ты на него похож. Ум и стратегический талант твоего деда в сочетании с добротой и честностью твоей матери сделают тебя мудрым правителем.   
Джейме смотрел на своего сына и думал о том, что в нем действительно собраны все самые лучшие черты, что были в его предках, и его, возможно, ждет великое будущее.   
Солнце поднялось уже достаточно высоко.  
\- Слушай, - встревожено спросил Джейме, - а мы ее опаздываем к завтраку?


	21. Chapter 21

Она галопом на взмыленных лошадях ворвались в ворота замка. Там находилось около десятка гвардейцев в полном вооружении, готовых тронуться в путь, Бриенна тоже была одета по-походному и с мечом на бедре. Увидев спешившегося сына, она подбежала к нему, схватила его за плечи.  
\- Ты где был? Что случилось?  
Мальчик был удивлен, он не мог понять, почему его мать, как встревожена.   
\- Нечего не случилось. Мы просто ездили встречать рассвет на гору.  
Джейме тоже с удивлением разглядывал готовую пуститься в погоню кавалькаду, он быстро догадался, что произошло. Кипя от негодования, он подошел к Бриенне.  
\- А что случилось здесь? – спросил он, делая ударение на последнем слове.  
Лицо Бриенны залилось краской, она кусала губы, а Джейме продолжал гневно смотреть ей в глаза.  
\- Ты решила, что я обманул тебя? Что я выкрал сына и сбежал вместе с ним?  
Бриенна не знала, куда спрятать глаза.  
\- Я же дал слово, что никогда не отниму у тебя Джейме. Ты не поверила моему слову?  
\- А что я еще могла подумать? - В сердцах выкрикнула Бриенна, - я пришла к тебе в комнату – тебя нет, пошла к Джейме – его тоже нет! Что я должна была делать? – продолжала она кричать в отчаянии.  
\- Ты должна была дождаться меня и спросить, - прошипел он, развернулся и пошел прочь.  
Бриенна чувствовала себя ужасно глупо, она подняла панику на пустом месте. Как она могла допустить, что Джейме обманет ее? Ведь еще вчера она убедилась в том, что он остался прежним, таким, каким она его так любила.  
Она оглянулась, невольные зрители этого скандала, прятали глаза и потихоньку разбегались.   
Джейме с сыном повели конец к конюшне.  
\- Мойтесь и идемте завтракать, - крикнула она им вслед.  
\- Я не голоден, - холодно ответил Джейме. 

***   
Джейме солгал. Еще когда они с сыном неслись по направлению к замку, он мечтал о хорошо прожаренном куске мяса, политом вишневым соусом, и огромной краюхе белого свежеиспеченного хлеба. Сейчас в его желудке бушевали демоны, но он ни секунды не жалел о том, что не пошел на завтрак. Пусть Бриенна почувствует себя в его шкуре – когда ты признаешь свою вину, раскаиваешься, но тебя не хотят простить.   
И тут он вспомнил ее слова, на которые не обратил должного внимания там, во дворе, она сказала: «Я пришла к тебе в комнату.» Зачем она приходила? Она никогда за все время, что он здесь, ни разу даже близко не подошла к его покоям. Можно допустить, что она пошла искать сына к нему в комнату, после того, как не нашла того в его собственной. Но нет! По ее словам, она сначала пошла к нему. Мысль о том, что час назад Бриенна была в его комнате, очень взволновала Джейме. Довольная улыбка заиграла на его лице, похоже, она готова сдаться.   
Джейме оглядел свою комнату. Как она могла предположить, что он уехал? Его вещи валяются на кресле, тут же на спинке висит его меч. Он не брал его с собой, на Тарте живут очень миролюбивые люди, и в повседневной жизни носить меч считается дурным тоном. «Ее сознание было затуманено страхом потерять сына, - подумал Джейме и с надеждой добавил, - а может и не только сына.»   
В животе снова предательски заурчало. Джейме пожалел, что оставил свою привычку ужинать в комнате и оставлять посуду, тогда у него частенько что-нибудь залеживалось до утра. Сейчас бы он не отказался даже от кусочка сухого сыра.  
В конце концов, Джейме решил, что он может заглушить одолевающий его голод сном, ведь он не спал почти полночи. Он завалился на кровать, не раздеваясь, и попытался уснуть.  
Около часа он лежал, размышляя, сможет ли продержаться до обеда, как вдруг услышал крадущиеся шаги, и кто-то легонько поскребся в его дверь. Сердце Джейме остановилось, неужели она пришла извиняться? «Ну, что ж милая, тебе придется для начала разбудить меня». Он крепко закрыл глаза. В комнату кто-то вошел, тихонько прошествовал к его кровати и низко наклонился над его лицом. Безумная идея возникла в голове у Джейме, он резко поднял руки и крепко, что было сил, прижал к себе своего незваного гостя.   
\- Отпусти меня! Задушишь! – прохрипел его сын.   
Он открыл глаза и, увидев прямо напротив лицо младшего Джейме, опустил руки. Мальчик перекатился и упал рядом с ним на кровать.  
\- Ну, у тебя и хватка.  
\- Прости, - Джейме был очень смущен, - я напугал тебя?  
Еще бы, его сын – маленький мальчик, а объятия Джейме были рассчитаны на рыцаря.  
\- Ты очень сильный, - с уважением сказал сын и, вспомнив цель своего визита, спросил, - есть хочешь?  
\- Безумно хочу, - признался Джейме.  
Мальчик достал из-за пазухи ломоть хлеба и несколько кусочков копченой колбасы. Джейме со стоном взялся в еду.  
\- Мой мальчик! – довольно смеясь, приговаривал он, - не дал отцу умереть с голоду.  
Его сын сидел, скрестив ноги, на его кровати и рассказывал.  
\- Матушка расстроилась, что ты не пришел завтракать, и велела спросить, будешь ли ты к обеду.  
Джейме подумал и пришел к выводу, что уже достаточно наказал Бриенну.  
\- Да, пожалуй, буду, - ответил он, облизывая пальцы, - больше ничего нет? – с надеждой спросил он.  
Сын достал из кармана немного помятый персик. Джейме впился в него зубами.  
\- А ты специально не пришел, чтоб позлить ее? – вдруг спросил мальчик.  
Джейме сделал вид, что возмутился.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ну, я так пару раз делал, - признался сын.  
\- И кто же тебя тогда кормил?  
\- Сир Подрик, - улыбнулся мальчик и тут же спохватился, - только ты не выдавай его!  
\- Что, я совсем дурак? – обиделся Джейме, - вдруг нам снова придется голодать? Кто же нас спасть будет?

***   
На обед подали печеную индейку с вишневым соусом, а на десерт грушевый пирог с взбитыми сливками. Джейме чувствовал себя именинником: на столе стояли его любимые блюда, сама хозяйка нарезала пирог, а под конец она даже обратилась непосредственно к нему по имени.  
\- Джейме, налей мне вина, пожалуйста.   
Он встал, взял кувшин. «Дорнийское красное, - отметил он с улыбкой. - А твои вкусы совсем не изменились, моя дорогая.»   
Она, улыбаясь, приняла бокал.  
\- Отец, - вмешался их сын, как нельзя вовремя, Джейме и Бриенна замерли, держась за один бокал, - мы будем сегодня тренироваться?  
Джейме предложение чрезвычайно понравилось, в голове у него зародилась идея.  
\- Непременно будем, - ответил он, пристально глядя на Бриенну.  
Примет ли она вызов?  
\- Можно я поучаствую в вашей тренировке? – робко спросила она.  
Двое самых любимых ее мужчин переглянулись, как сообщники, и дали согласие.


	22. Chapter 22

Бриенна поспешила в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться. Раньше она не особо обращала внимание на то, как выглядит ее тренировочный костюм, по сути это была просто старая одежда. Но сегодня ей хотелось выглядеть достойно. Она достала штаны, в которых ездила в королевскую Гавань, и новую кожаную куртку, которая еще не успела выцвести и пропитаться солью. Она критически оглядела себя в зеркале, конечно, она уже не так худа и легка, как была раньше, но это не мешало ей по-прежнему хорошо двигаться.  
Вопрос об участии в тренировке возник неожиданно для нее самой. Сегодня утром, когда Джейме с сыном вернулись с прогулки, она вдруг поняла, что эти двое очень сблизились, они создали какое-то свое сообщество, где ей нет места. И она осознала, что в этом только ее вина – она сама отказалась участвовать в их забавах. И, если так пойдет дальше, они скоро привыкнут совсем обходиться без нее.   
Бриенна пристегнула к своему поясу Верный клятве, ее взгляд упал на Наследие, бывший Вдовий плач, и спонтанное решение было принято.

Она спустилась во двор. Джейме с сыном уже начали тренировку, они бились на учебных железных мечах, Подрик стоял в стороне, наблюдая.  
\- Джейме, - позвала Бриенна сына и с улыбкой отметила, что она уже начала привыкать, что на ее зов теперь реагируют сразу двое. Она поманила сына рукой, он подошел и посмотрел на меч в ее руках.  
\- Этот меч, - начала она, - когда-то назывался Вдовий плач, ты знаешь, мы с тобой придумали ему новое имя…  
\- Наследие, - продолжил сын.  
\- Да, потому что он раньше принадлежал твоему отцу. Мы думали, что он погиб, поэтому меч перешел к тебе, но сейчас мы знаем, что твой отец жив и, я думаю, мы должны…  
\- Вернуть его, - закончил мальчик.  
До Джейме дошел смысл их разговора.   
\- Нет, я не могу отобрать меч у сына! – возмутился он.   
Но Бриенна вручила меч мальчику, кивнула ему, и он направился к отцу.  
\- Возьми, отец, это твой меч, - хоть юный Джейме и не сомневался, что поступает правильно, вид его был печален.   
\- Мне нужно тебе еще кое-что сказать, сынок, - позвала мальчика к себе Бриенна. Она отстегнула от своего пояса Верный клятве. – Ты не останешься без настоящего валирийского меча. Я дарю тебе этот, - она протянула сыну свое оружие, служившее ей годами, - он твой и всегда будет твоим.   
У Джейме перехватило дыхание. Она отдала свой меч сыну, поставив точку в своей рыцарской карьере - очень трудное решение. Значит ли это, что она выбрала другой путь – матери и жены? Он склонил голову, показывая свое восхищение.  
\- Сынок, - обратился он к младшему Джейме, - у тебя чудесный меч. Не одолжишь ли его своей матери на часок. Мы давно с ней не сражались, - он жестом пригласил Бриенну на середину двора.   
«В первую очередь этот бой нужен ей, - думал он. Он все еще чувствовал напряжение в ее взгляде и допускал, что обида на него и злость еще могут таиться где-то в глубине ее души, - Ей нужно выплеснуть все это.»  
Он поднял свой меч, давая знак, что готов защищаться. Бриенна подняла свой меч, никто не нападал первым, они напряженно ходили по кругу. «Ну, же, любимая, ты же хотела меня побить.» Она, как будто услышала и сделала первый выпад, он легко парировал его. «Давай еще, смелее!» Она ударила еще раз, потом еще. Он отбивался без труда, продолжая ходить по кругу. «Как-то слабо, моя дорогая, - он усмехнулся ей в лицо, - неужели это все, что ты хотела со мной сделать?» Бриенна перешла в контратаку, и серия ударов обрушилась на Джейме. Он с трудом уворачивался. Сталь звенела, и звук ее отражался от стен двора замка. Джейме надоело защищаться, и он перешел к нападению. «Ты думаешь, - он мысленно обращался к своей сопернице, - мне сегодня было не обидно, когда ты усомнилась в моем слове? Разве я когда-то обманывал тебя?» Бриенна едва не уронила меч, Джейме сделал паузу, чтоб она могла отдышаться. Но она не стала отдыхать, а набросилась на него с новой силой. Они кружили по двору замка, то сближаясь, то отдаляясь друг от друга.   
Их сын сидел на бочонке под стеной, рядом с ним стоял Подрик. Восхищенные глаза обоих не отрывались от действа.   
\- Как вы думаете, кто победит? – тихо спросил мальчик своего учителя.  
\- Трудно сказать, маленький лорд, - ответил тот, - твой отец когда-то был одним из лучших бойцов семи королевств, а твоя мать – первая и единственная женщина-рыцарь. Она, правда, давно не сражалась, а у сира Джейме все-таки одна рука… Думаю, они равны.  
На звук звенящей стали начали сходиться зрители: гвардейцы, домашняя прислуга, конюхи. Все они молча, открыв рты, наблюдали за битвой.  
Молчали и бойцы, слышалось лишь их тяжелое дыхание и иногда стоны. Джейме решил, что пора заканчивать, он видел, что Бриенна устала. Еще пара ударов и она сдастся, но не тут-то было, она вновь набросилась на него. Он едва успевал отбивать этот каскад ударов, в какой-то момент, он даже чуть не упал под ее натиском. Это сильнее раззадорило его, и он набросился на нее. Они действительно были равны по силе. И вот, он в очередной раз занес меч для удара, она выбросила вперед свой и они замерли, скрестив мечи, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза.  
«Давай заканчивать, любовь моя, думаю, мы уже все сказали друг другу»  
Они одновременно выдохнули и опустили оружие.   
Во дворе стояла тишина, слышалось лишь тяжелое дыхание бойцов, они продолжали стоять напротив и неотрывно смотреть друг друга.   
Тишину нарушили аплодисменты – это младший Джейме выражал восхищение своими родителями, к нему стали присоединяться остальные. Джейме старший, как артист на сцене поклонился публике, взял руку Бриенны и поцеловал ее, пристально глядя ей в глаза, в них он увидел прощение.  
\- Благодарю вас, миледи.  
Младший Джейме повернулся к своему наставнику.  
\- Вы это видели? – голос его дрожал от восторга. – Вам тоже понравилось?  
Подрик лишь кивнул. Вряд ли он, взрослый мужчина, сможет объяснить десятилетнему мальчику, что они только что наблюдали не битву, это был танец страсти, два воина и одновременно двое отчаянно любящих человека выясняли свои отношения. Здесь боролись гнев, обида, недоверие, гордость, но победила любовь.

***  
\- Что скажешь о нашем бое с твоей матерью? – обратился Джейме к сыну за ужином.  
После тренировки все уже успели умыться и переодеться, в столовую пришли вовремя и старательно делали вид, что произошло абсолютно ординарное событие. Но в голове каждый продолжал прокручивать детали последних часов, все находились под впечатлением. Тема висела в воздухе, но никто не решался ее коснуться.   
Младший Джейме обрадовался, что отец заговорил о том, что его так волновало.   
\- Это было так захватывающе! – восхищенно сказал мальчик, – это было совсем не похоже на бой, - продолжал он.   
Все взрослые обратили к нему свои взгляды. На что же это было похоже с точки зрения ребенка?  
\- Помнишь, - обратился он к матери,- к нам приезжали артисты? Они показывали спектакль, - теперь уже он обращался ко всем, - в котором никто не произнес ни одного слова. Все, что хотели они выразить, они показывали своими жестами и танцем. И все было абсолютно понятно. – Глаза мальчика горели, он был очень возбужден, - Когда я смотрел на вас, мне показалось, что вы точно так же разговариваете без слов, вы сначала как будто ссорились, а в конце помирились.  
В столовой повисла тишина. Подрик рассматривал свой кубок, как будто видел его впервые, Бриенна сидела, опустив глаза, лицо ее было залито краской, Джейме внимательно посмотрел на сына.   
\- Ты очень умный и наблюдательный мальчик, - наконец он нарушил звенящую тишину, - я горжусь тобой.   
Он поднял свой кубок.  
\- За тебя, мой сын!   
Все тоже осушили кубки, младший Джейме был смущен. Он не понимал, почему его слова так взволновали взрослых.   
Подрик и Джейме обменялись взглядами.   
\- Лорд Джейме, - обратился к мальчику его наставник, - сегодня был долгий день, вы, наверное, устали.   
Тот хотел возразить, но отец не дал ему такой возможности, он положил руку ему на голову.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой.   
Мальчик подошел к матери.  
\- Спокойной ночи, мой маленький лев, - шепнула она ему на ухо.

***   
Джейме пододвинул стул и сел напротив Бриенны, он мягко отобрал у нее кубок, за который она держалась, как за спасательный круг и взял ее за руку.  
\- Хочешь что-то сказать?  
Она подняла на него глаза, ей было, что сказать ему. Слова переполняли ее сознание, но она не знала с чего начать.  
\- Тогда я начну, - он пристально смотрел ей в глаза, - я очень виноват. Я наделал много ошибок: когда оставил тебя в Винтерфелле без каких-либо объяснений, когда решил, что я неудачник и будет лучше, если я для всех останусь мертвым, когда приехал на Тарт и больше месяца боялся показаться тебе на глаза. – Он сглотнул комок, подступивший к горлу, - но сейчас я здесь и хочу все исправить. Позволь мне сделать это. Позволь стать частью твоей жизни.  
Он с волнением всматривался в ее лицо, ожидая ответа.  
Она легонько кончиками пальцев прикоснулась к его щеке.  
\- Да, - произнесла она дрожащими губами.  
Он прикоснулся к ее локону, осторожно заложил его ей за ухо.  
\- Ты простила меня?  
Она убрала непослушную прядь с его лба и погладила его по волосам.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты по-прежнему любишь меня? – он положил ладонь ей на затылок и наклонился близко к ее лицу.  
\- Да, - прошептала она, когда их губы соприкоснулись.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, in one of your comments written by Lannisyana I have read a request about Jaime's talking with his son about the reasons why he had left Brienne. To that moment I had finished writing the story to the end and I didn't want to change anything but suddenly an idea appeared in my mind and I add something to the chapter 20. If you wish you may come back to it, I have edited it.
> 
> And now the chapter 23. Hope you will enjoy it.

\- Бриенна, что ты делаешь? – пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.   
Она водила кончиком пальца по его линии бровей, носа, губ…  
\- Я вспоминаю тебя, - отозвался ее такой любимый голос.  
Джейме открыл глаза, она лежала уперевшись на локоть левой руки, а правой водила по его лицу. Он поймал губами ее пальцы.  
\- Ну, что, вспомнила?  
В ответ был кивок.  
Они вспоминали друг друга всю ночь, вспоминали и узнавали заново. Материнство и оседлая жизнь немного изменили формы его леди, но эти изменения ему положительно нравились. Он не мог уснуть всю ночь, как только дремота овладевала им, ему начинало казаться, что все происходящее это мираж, и он тут же просыпался, чтоб увидеть и коснуться ее, чтоб убедиться, что все это наяву. Он взял в руки ее локон и накрутил на палец, так непривычно, что у нее теперь длинные волосы.   
\- Я изменилась? – осторожно спросила она.  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Сначала мне показалось, что да. Ты была как будто снежная королева, у которой вынули сердце и вставили туда кусок льда. Но потом я понял, что это просто броня, достаточно было снять ее, и ты стала прежней.   
Он приподнял голову и прижался к ее губам, она отвечала ему, он провел рукой вдоль ее тела и почувствовал, как она прижимается к нему. Они десять лет сдерживали свою страсть, и одной ночи было явно мало, чтобы удовлетворить ее.   
Джейме лежал на спине, его любовь лежала слева от него, крепко прижавшись к нему и положив голову ему на плечо. Сердцебиение у них выравнивалось, дыхание успокаивалось, Джейме показалось, что его любимая снова засыпает.  
\- Бриенна, - позвал он ее.  
Она в ответ промычала, не поднимая головы.   
\- Проснись, я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
Она подняла сонное лицо, положила руку ему на грудь и уперлась в нее подбородком.  
\- Знаешь, - начал он, накручивая на палец прядь ее волос. Боги! Как ему это нравилось! – пару недель назад, еще, когда я жил у Марики, я вдруг подумал: а что меня ждет дальше? И тут, перед моими глазами так ясно стала картинка: я – старик, мне девяносто пять лет, и я сижу в большом кресле у камина, а на ногах у меня такие смешные тапочки, и я так тихонько, знаешь, по-стариковски дремлю.   
Бриенна рассмеялась, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, плечи ее тряслись. Джейме счастливо улыбался, погружая пальцы в ее волосы.  
\- Ты не дослушала, - сделал вид, что обиделся он.   
Она подняла лицо, готовая слушать дальше.  
\- В соседнем кресле в точно таких же тапочках сидит старушка – ты!  
Как же он соскучился по этим ее взрывам хохота. Так звонко и так открыто она смеялась только с ним. Он подождал, пока она успокоится.  
\- А рядом с нами десять наших детей, - закончил он.   
Она протянула руку, погладила его по щеке и нежно посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы успеем сделать десять детей?   
\- Нам осталось девять. Ты забыла про Джейме?  
\- Тогда нам следовало начинать раньше, - грустно заметила она.  
Он понял, о чем она жалеет. Пусть она и простила его, он же сам себя не простит никогда.  
\- Если бы мы начали десять лет назад, их могло бы быть уже трое или четверо, – он вздохнул, помолчал, потом хитро прищурился, - но лучше бы мы начали еще в Харренолле.   
Он захихикал, ей тоже стало смешно, но не так, как раньше, потом она серьезно посмотрела на него.  
\- Ты думаешь, в Харренхолле у нас могло что-то получиться?  
Он задумался. Вряд ли, им понадобился долгий путь, чтобы понять, как они нужны друг другу.  
\- Знаешь, - перешел он на серьезный тон, - сейчас не важно, где и когда все началось, и сколько у нас могло бы быть детей. Важно другое, ты – именно та женщина, рядом с которой я хочу прожить всю жизнь и состариться. Нас многое связывает, Бриенна, наше прошлое, наш сын, наша любовь… Но мне этого недостаточно. Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой были связаны воедино перед глазами людей и богов. – Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, - я люблю тебя, Бриенна, и хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой.   
Она кусала свои дрожащие губы, чтобы не расплакаться от счастья, но слезы предательски катились по ее щекам.  
Он легонько снял слезинку с ее щеки. Они шли к этому слишком долго.  
\- Леди Тарт, - торжественно произнес он, - я предлагаю вам стать леди Ланнистер. 

***   
Окна покоев Бриенны выходили на восток. Она подошла к окну и раздернула шторы, яркий свет ударил Джейме в глаза, он проснулся.  
\- Джейме, вставай!   
Ее силуэт так красиво вырисовывался на фоне восходящего солнца, но она все испортила – надела халат.  
\- Скоро придет прислуга, - сообщила она.  
Джейме сладко потянулся, после сегодняшней ночи он с удовольствием проспал бы до обеда.  
\- А я думал, хорошо, что мы обосновались у тебя, а не у меня. Здесь, я был уверен, нас никто не побеспокоит.  
Он встал и кошачьей походкой продефилировал к ней, остановился за ее спиной и прикоснулся губами к ее шее.  
\- А кто нас мог побеспокоить в твоих покоях? - ревниво осведомилась Бриенна, оборачиваясь к нему лицом.  
\- Наш сын имеет дурную привычку врываться ко мне в любое время дня и ночи, - сообщил, смеясь, Джейме.  
\- Кстати, давно хотела тебе сказать, - начала строго Бриенна, - ты слишком балуешь его.  
\- Я слишком люблю его. А, если я кого-то люблю, то не могу ни в чем отказать.  
\- И мне? – игриво спросила Бриенна.  
\- Тебе особенно, - он придвинулся к ней ближе и прошептал на ухо, - чего ты хочешь?  
Она озорно усмехнулась.  
\- Тебя.  
Ему понравился ответ.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
Он провел пальцами по ее шее.  
\- Всегда, - прошептала она ему на ухо.  
Он отстранился, удивленно глядя ей в лицо. Как она быстро перешла от образа недотроги к образу страстной любовницы. Он протянул руку к ее поясу и потянул за завязки.  
\- Тогда бери. Вот он я!   
Она легонько ударила его по руке.  
\- Я пошутила.  
\- Поздно, - Джейме развернул полы ее халата и крепко прижал ее тело к себе, - я уже настроился.  
\- Джейме, я серьезно, - она попыталась урезонить его, но как-то без особой настойчивости, - у нас будет еще ночь.  
Но его было уже не остановить, он погладил ее грудь, наклонился и коснулся соска языком, потом он осторожно взял его губами. Она застонала. Он поднял голову.  
\- У нас будет ночь, - он покрывал легкими поцелуями ее шею, опускаясь к плечу и возвращаясь снова к груди, - а потом другая, и все остальные ночи… Но зачем сейчас откладывать?  
В ответ был лишь судорожный вздох. Кровать была слишком далеко, а желание велико, поэтому он уложил ее прямо на ковер. Он продолжал дразнить ее, играя с ее грудью. Она тихонько стонала и изгибалась ему навстречу. Он приблизился к ее лицу.  
\- Так, что, любимая, ты все еще хочешь ждать до ночи?   
Она резко поднялась, они перекатились, и она уселась на него сверху. Это было именно то, чего он хотел.

Они лежали все там же на полу и тяжело дышали. Ей было немного неловко за ее внезапный порыв. Он понял это и чтоб доказать, что ей не о чем беспокоиться, взял ее руку и прижал к своим губам.   
\- Ты была прекрасна.  
«Ему нравится, то, что я делала», - подумала она. Это придало ей уверенности.   
За окном слышалось конское ржание, разговоры… Замок просыпался.   
\- А вдруг, - внезапно забеспокоилась Бриенна, - Джейме сейчас придет в твою комнату, а тебя там нет?  
Джейме старший усмехнулся.  
\- Думаю, наш сын будет счастлив, когда узнает, что его родители были вместе.  
\- Но это же неприлично, его это может оскорбить! - Ужаснулась Бриенна.  
\- Уверен, мальчик десяти лет уже в курсе, откуда берутся дети, и, думаю, он догадывается, что мы с тобой это уже когда-то делали.   
Бриенна сгорала от стыда, а Джейме продолжал.  
\- Тем более он очень хочет, чтоб у него были братья и сестры, так что мы с тобой, можно сказать, сейчас осуществляем его мечту.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – удивилась Бриенна.  
\- Он сам мне об этом сказал, - спокойно ответил Джейме.   
\- Ты говорил с ним на эти темы? – Бриенна негодовала.  
\- Да, мы много о чем говорили.  
\- Ты не мог с ним разговаривать на подобные темы, не посоветовавшись со мной, - продолжала возмущаться Бриенна, - в конце концов, я же мать!  
\- А я – отец, - в голосе Джейме чувствовалась такая уверенность в своей абсолютной правоте, что отбивало всякую охоту с ним спорить, - и мне не нужно ничье позволение, чтоб говорить с ним, как с мужчиной, даже твое. А вот, когда у нас будет дочь, я буду с тобой советоваться, возможно.  
Бриенна вздохнула. Он такой же упрямый и самоуверенный, как раньше, но она любит его именно таким. Она подумала о сыне.  
\- Мне казалось, я знаю нашего мальчика как облупленного. А оказывается, у него есть мечты, о которых я и не догадывалась,- голос ее был расстроенным.  
Джейме обнял ее.  
\- Я потом тебе все расскажу, - утешил он свою любимую.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Если мы сейчас не встанем и не оденемся, мы рискуем пропустить не только завтрак, но и обед.  
Он резко поднялся, подал Бриенне руку и помог подняться своей любимой, как когда-то на поле боя.   
\- Я обещаю, что в течение дня буду абсолютно благоразумен и целомудрен, но ночью, даже не надейся на это, - сказал он, уже одетый, целуя ее и покидая ее покои


	24. Chapter 24

Когда все уселись за столом за завтраком, Джейме дал знак слугам, чтоб те оставили их.   
\- Ну, что ж, - начал он, - мы собрались в семейном кругу, чтоб посекретничать.  
Подрик начал вставать.  
\- Простите, милорд, мне лучше уйти?  
Джейме знаком приказал ему садиться.  
\- Под, ты столько путался у нас под ногами в Винтерфелле, что я уже подумывал о том, что нам с Бриенной придется тебя усыновить. Так что, оставайся. От тебя секретов нет.   
Младший Джейме был возбужден, он крутился на стуле от нетерпения.  
\- Ну, давай же, рассказывай!  
Бриенна подозрительно смотрела на своего любимого. «Что он задумал?»  
\- Дорогие мои, - торжественно начал Джейме, - вчера… или это было уже сегодня? – он наклонился к Бриенне.  
Она резко подняла голову, лицо ее залила краска.  
\- Милорд! – возмущенно воскликнула она.  
Джейме ухмыльнулся, поцеловал ей руку.  
\- Простите, миледи, вчера так вчера. – Он снова повернулся к сыну и Подрику, - так вот, вчера, я сделал леди Тарт предложение, - Бриенна застенчиво опустила глаза. В глазах же Джейме скакали чертики, - и она его с радостью приняла.   
Бриенна едва сдерживалась, чтобы не дать подзатыльник своему жениху. «Что за привычка все, даже самые торжественные моменты, превращать в шутку?»   
Младший Джейме счастливо улыбался.  
\- Поздравляю вас, миледи, милорд, - Подрик одобрительно кивнул, тоже не скрывая своей радости.  
\- Спасибо, Под, - в ответ ему кивнул Джейме, - я знал, что ты не будешь против.   
Вся торжественность момента была окончательно разрушена.   
\- Эй, а меня кто-то спросил? – среди общего смеха раздался звонкий голос.  
Взрослые обратили свои удивленные взгляды на мальчика, тот величественно встал и объявил.  
\- Я согласен!  
Джейме сделал вид, что схватился за сердце.  
\- Слава богам! Но ты так больше не пугай своего старого отца!  
\- Ты совсем не старый! – успокоил его сын, - так, чуть-чуть пожилой.  
Когда все отсмеялись, Джейме продолжил уже серьезно.  
\- Думаю, не стоит откладывать церемонию надолго. Надеюсь, недели нам хватит на подготовку?  
Все пришли к единому мнению, что времени достаточно.  
\- Джейме, - обратился отец к сыну, - эту неделю мы с матерью, наверное, будем очень заняты, поэтому ты остаешься на полном попечении сира Подрика. Не подведи меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Но я тоже хочу помогать, - возмутился мальчик.  
\- Ты нам очень поможешь, - перешел на серьезный тон Джейме, - если мы будем уверены, что с тобой все в порядке. Но, - тут же добавил более доверительно, - когда мне понадобится твоя помощь, я тебя найду.

***  
Бриенна дала согласие на свадьбу через неделю, потому что была уверена, что это будет скромная церемония только для близких людей. В какой же ужас она пришла, когда Джейме объявил, что хочет пригласить весь остров.  
\- Зачем тебе это все? – недоумевала она.  
Он лишь загадочно улыбался.  
\- Так надо.

Наконец, эта сумасшедшая неделя закончилась. Бриенна удивлялась, как она выжила в этой карусели. Несмотря все ее страхи, подготовка прошла успешно, гости приглашены, столы ломятся от приготовленных блюд.  
На церемонию, как показалось Бриенне, действительно явились все жители острова, экипажи всех кораблей, что стояли в порту, и даже новоприбывших Джейме распорядился тоже провожать на свадебный пир. Естественно в септе такое количество людей не поместилось, они стояли на площади и вдоль дороги, по которой ехала Бриенна.  
Она вошла в септу в сопровождении Подрика, как любил шутить Джейме: их приемного сына. Ее жених уже ждал ее у алтаря, он стоял лицом к ней и протягивал ей руку. Она схватилась за нее как за спасательный круг, ей непривычно было такое огромное внимание публики, которая глазела на нее со всех сторон. Она заглянула ему в глаза, его уверенный спокойный взгляд придал ей смелости. Ей совершенно не была нужна эта церемония, она и так знала, что принадлежит ему, и больше никогда не будет принадлежать другому. Но, видимо, для него это очень важно. Ради него она готова выдержать и не такое испытание. Он вопросительно заглянул ей в глаза, пытаясь понять, готова ли она. Она выдохнула и кивнула.   
\- Можете накрыть невесту своим плащом в знак своего покровительства, - объявил септон.  
Джейме снял плащ со своих плеч и развернул его перед публикой. Присутствующие ахнули – плащ был ярко-красного цвета, на всем его поле были вышиты золотые львы Ланнистеров. Бриенна тоже была ошеломлена, и в то же время ее переполняло чувство гордости за Джейме – он преодолел себя и больше не боится назваться тем, кем он есть на самом деле. Он наклонил голову, ожидая ее реакции. Она одарила его взглядом, полным любви и уважения, повернулась к нему спиной, и он накрыл ее плечи плащом.   
\- Мы собрались здесь, милорды и миледи, чтоб засвидетельствовать перед ликами богов союз этих мужчины и женщины. Перед лицом Семерых я сочетаю браком этих двоих, да будут они едины отныне и навеки.  
Джейме подал левую руку, Бриенна положила сверху свою, их пальцы сплелись, септон обмотал их руки красной лентой, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Взгляните друг на друга и произнесите обеты, – продолжал септон.  
\- Отец, Кузнец, Воин, Мать, Дева, Старица, Неведомый…. – начали они одновременно.  
\- Я его, - говорила Бриенна.  
\- Я ее, - вторил ей Джейме.  
\- А он – мой, - клялась она.  
\- Она – моя, - заявлял он  
\- С этого дня и до конца моих дней, - закончили они вместе.  
\- Пред ликами богов и людей, - продолжал септон, - торжественно объявляю Джейме из дома Ланнистеров и Бриенну из дома Тарт мужем и женой. Одна плоть, одно сердце, одна душа отныне и навеки, и да будет проклят тот, кто станет между ними. Теперь муж может поцеловать свою жену.  
Это был очень целомудренный поцелуй, и Бриенна была безмерно благодарна своему мужу за это.  
Они повернулись к публике, которая приветствовала их радостными аплодисментами.  
И тут Джейме поднял руку, призывая собравшихся к тишине, он кивнул сыну, тот подбежал и стал рядом с отцом. «Эти двое опять что-то придумали», - в отчаянии подумала Бриенна.   
\- Лорды и леди, - начал Джейме, - дорогие гости! Мы благодарны вам, что вы пришли разделить с нами наш праздник. – Он поклонился.   
Голос его был ровный и спокойный, тем не менее, его было слышно не только в септе, но и на улице. «Услышь мой рев», - вспомнилось Бриенне. Наверное, именно это и имелось в виду.   
\- Я – Джейме Ланнистер, обращаюсь к вам и прошу, чтобы то, что вы сейчас услышите, разлетелось по всем шести королевствам и за пределами их.   
Бриенна была в панике, она вопросительно смотрела на своего мужа, пытаясь понять, что он задумал. Он лишь кивнул ей, давая понять, что все идет по плану. Он положил руку на плечо своего сына.  
\- Вы все знаете этого мальчика, - продолжал он. В толпе раздались утвердительные возгласы. Действительно, сына леди Тарт знали все. – Вы называли его Джейме Шторм. – Он отрицательно покачал головой, - Сегодня перед ликами богов я заявляю, что он – мой сын, моя плоть и кровь. Его имя – Джейме Ланнистер. Отныне и навсегда.  
Мальчик со слезами счастья оглянулся на родителей. Бриенна тоже едва сдерживала слезы. Она поняла, для чего была нужна такая церемония, для чего так много гостей. Ее сын теперь в глазах всего света не незаконнорожденный, он наследник славной фамилии и перед ним теперь будут открыты все двери.


	25. Эпилог. Двадцать лет спустя.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, today I'm updating the last chapter of my story.   
> this is the longest one, I wanted to devide it into two parts but couldn't decide how to do that. )) so let it be as long as it had been written.  
> Hope very much you will enjoy it as well as the whole my story.  
> Thank you )))

Двадцать лет спустя.  
Королевская Гавань. Красный замок. Тронный зал.  
На высоком золотом троне восседает новый король, избранный на совете лордов шести королевств, как великий военачальник, достойный лорд, мудрый правитель и истинный рыцарь.  
Это не юный мальчик, а зрелый мужчина тридцати лет. По правую руку стоит десница – Тирион Ланнистер, по левую – лорд командующий королевской гвардии Эндрю Веббер, у подножия трона шестеро гвардейцев, трое из которых тоже друзья детства, с которыми король когда-то вместе нырял в море со скалы на Тарте. Среди гвардейцев так же девятнадцатилетний брат короля – сир Селвин. Еще два брата восемнадцатилетний Тирион и шестнадцатилетний Галладон, и сестренка десятилетняя Мирцелла стоят радом с отцом и матерью короля прямо напротив трона. Позади них великое множество лордов и леди Вестероса, пришедших преклонить колено перед новым королем.  
Верховный септон объявляет: «Приветствуйте короля Джейме из дома Ланнистеров, первого своего имени, короля андалов, ройнаров и первых людей, правителя шести королевств и защитника государства!»

***   
На следующий вечер в башне десницы долго не гаснет огонь. У камина за маленьким столиком, уставленным кувшинами с вином и закусками сидят сам десница и отец короля.  
Тирион подлил вина в свой кубок и предложил брату. Джейме рассеянно протянул свой, его одолевали какие-то тревоги.  
\- Что происходит, брат? – спросил Тирион, - ты как будто недоволен?  
Джейме вынырнул из своих раздумий.  
\- Я переживаю за сына. Справится ли он с этим испытанием. Корона иногда портит людей.  
Тирион понимающе кивнул.  
\- Это суждение верно, если речь идет несформировавшихся и незрелых умах. Наш мальчик взошел на трон в правильном возрасте. У него есть жизненный опыт, твердый характер, сложившееся мировоззрение, его уже ничто не может испортить. Он обладает всеми теми качествами, что требуются хорошему правителю.   
Десница поднял свой кубок в знак тоста.  
\- За короля Джейме!   
Брат десницы благодарно улыбнулся и тоже поднял кубок. Да, он знал, что его сын достоин короны, он увидел в нем задатки мудрого и сильного лидера, еще когда тому было десять лет.  
\- Поверь мне, - продолжал Тирион, - никогда еще шесть королевств не возглавлял более достойный человек. А уж я-то знаю, - он тихо засмеялся.  
\- В который раз ты уже десница? – спросил Джейме.  
\- В четвертый, вашими стараниями, милорд, - Тирион сделал вид, что кланяется, - а я-то надеялся прожить остаток своих лет, возделывая виноградник и изготовляя собственное вино, - сокрушался он.  
Джейме засмеялся.  
\- Прости, но мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если рядом с моим сыном хотя бы в первые годы его правления будет человек, которому можно полностью доверять и который не побоится указать королю, если он будет ошибаться.  
Тирион понимающе кивнул и сказал с ухмылкой.  
\- Но только в первые годы, у меня еще большие планы на старость.  
\- Отец тебя недооценил, - с горечью сказал Джейме. – надеюсь, откуда-то там, - он неопределенно махнул рукой, - он видит тебя и гордится.  
Тирион скептически ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну, ты его точно не разочаровал, ты стал тем, кем он хотел тебя видеть: лордом Утеса Кастерли, у тебя много детей… Даже более того, твой сын стал королем.   
В душе у Джейме снова возобновилась тревога.   
Тирион заметил это, сжал руку брата и посмотрел ему пристально в глаза.  
– Он справится, я в него верю.  
Братья немного помолчали, каждый был погружен в свои мысли. Тирион прервал молчание.  
\- А каков мой юный тезка? Надеюсь, он так же умен, как наш король?  
Джейме задумался. Он любил всех своих детей одинаково, каждый из них был для него особенным, но все они были очень разными: старший, Джейме, был явным лидером, Селвин – это настоящий воин, Тирион… Да, Тирион, пожалуй, умен, он больше других проводил времени в библиотеке, его наблюдательность и умение делать выводы иногда поражали родителей. Галладон - этот его ребенок больше всех удивлял Джейме. Мечтатель, романтик, идеалист, он даже писал стихи! Но что больше всего удивляло Джейме, что все эти качества, по словам Бриенны, их сын унаследовал от него.   
\- Почему ты интересуешься именно Тирионом? – спросил Джейме брата.  
Тот в ответ усмехнулся.  
\- Он – воплощение моей мечты. Наконец Тирион Ланнистер станет лордом Утеса Кастерли. По всем предпосылкам этого не должно было случиться, он – третий сын! Но ему повезло, что два его старших брата нашли себе другое применение.   
Да, после того, как младший Джейме стал королем, а Селвин отказался от наследства, избрав путь королевского гвардейца, стало очевидно, что отцовские титулы перейдут Тириону.   
Селвин. Он был рожден, как наследник Тарта, мог стать лордом Утеса Кастерли и был бы, пожалуй, неплохим правителем своих земель и хранителем запада. Но его призвание было другим. Еще когда он был в том возрасте, когда его старший брат проявлял свои лидерские таланты, Селвин заявил, что видит себя только воином и защитником. В этом он был очень похож на свою мать: рыцарская честь, желание защищать, обостренное чувство справедливости – вот главные ценности его второго сына. При этом еще невероятное трудолюбие, самоотверженность и преданность.   
\- Вы с Бриенной очень удачно все рассчитали, - продолжал беседу Тирион, - родили именно столько сыновей, сколько нужно. – Он хихикнул.  
Действительно, все оказалось именно так, хотя сначала казалось, что их слишком много. Все их мальчики при деле. Галладон прямо из королевской Гавани едет на Тарт, чтоб взять бразды правления островом.   
Еще одна тревога Джейме. Так получилось, что самый младший его сын вынужден в самом юном возрасте, по сравнению со своими братьями, возложить на свои плечи бремя правления. После долгих споров Джейме был вынужден позволить Бриенне сопровождать его на Тарт. Она поживет там с ним, помогая ему вникнуть в дела правления, а Джейме с Тирионом и малышкой Мирцеллой отправятся домой на Утес Кастерли.   
Да, все дети Джейме были разными, но всех их отличала невероятная честность, доброта и щедрость. И все они, за исключением их первенца Джейме, смотрели на мир огромными голубыми глазами их матери.  
Джейме улыбнулся сам себе, он мог часами думать и говорить о своих детях.   
Они были его гордостью, его счастьем, его надеждой.   
Когда, спустя несколько недель после свадьбы, Бриенна поведала, что она беременна, радости Джейме не было предела. Он одновременно и плакал, и смеялся, он хотел кричать о своем счастье на весь мир. Но жена взяла с него слово, что он будет молчать до поры. Он дал слово и тут же его нарушил, ему нужно было с кем-то поделиться, эта новость разрывала его изнутри. Если бы рядом был Тирион, он бы поведал ему свой секрет, но брата рядом не было, зато был Подрик. Бывший оруженосец, уже ставший взрослым мужчиной и родивший троих детей, оказался лучшим собеседником и доверенным лицом. Все три беременности и роды своей жены Подрик наблюдал самолично, поэтому ему было чем поделиться со своим старшим другом. Он рассказывал про перепады настроения, странные вкусовые пристрастия и внезапные вспышки гнева или радости. Джейме посмеивался над своим другом и ждал, когда у Бриенны начнутся подобные симптомы. Он каждый день разглядывал тело своей любимой, чтоб обнаружить хоть малейшие изменения, а она в ответ хохотала и говорила, что они появятся лишь через пару месяцев. А он ждал этого, мечтал увидеть ее округлившийся живот и услышать шевеление ребенка внутри нее.   
Как-то во время их посиделок Подрик упомянул, что их мейстер советовал ему попридержать свой пыл во время беременности жены, чтоб не спровоцировать выкидыш. Джейме был озадачен. Он не помнил, как все было с Серсеей, да и не хотел помнить. С Бриенной у него все было впервые и для него было важно, чтоб она и ребенок чувствовали себя в безопасности. Перед ним стояла трудная задача, десять лет воздержания и счастливое воссоединение превратили его в ненасытного любовника, он желал ее всегда. И поэтому, когда перед сном он просто целомудренно поцеловал жену, Бриенна заволновалась. Когда он, сбиваясь и запинаясь, объяснил причину, она расхохоталась. Потом она сказала, что прекрасно себя чувствует и значит, может позволить своему мужу ночь любви. Это был первый раз, когда она была смелой и проявила инициативу. Подобные ночи были у них и потом, но эта, первая, запомнилась ему навсегда.  
Потом они начали собираться к переезду в Утес Кастерли. Джейме хотел занять свое место Хранителя Запада. И тут их ожидала проблема: Подрик попросил разрешения остаться на Тарте. Они были в замешательстве, Под занял прочное место в их семье и они не представляли своей жизни без него. Он стал близким другом и благодарным собеседником для Джейме, он уже давно был правой рукой Бриенны и он был любящим и заботливым наставником для их сына. Но у него была своя семья: красавица жена, две удивительно похожие кудрявые черноглазые дочки и такой же кудрявый толстячок сын – Тирион. И ей, этой семье, хотелось остаться на Тарте. Джейме с Бриенной приняли этот выбор, но тут же возложили на плечи сира Пейна новые обязанности – теперь он будет управлять островом от их имени, пока малыш, что у Бриенны в животе, не вырастет, чтобы взять на себя обязанности лорда Тарта.  
Дальше было путешествие в Королевскую Гавань. Джейме так замотался с отъездом, что ворона к Тириону отправил уже с корабля, с коротким сообщением: лорд и леди Ланнистер просят об аудиенции десницу короля.   
Ничего не понимающий Тирион, полный любопытства сам пришел в порт, чтоб встретить странных гостей. Он долго обижался потом на Джейме, а Джейме долго не мог забыть весь тот спектр эмоций на лице брата, когда он увидел, кто сходит с корабля: от растерянности до радости, от удивления – до злости. Потом были объятия, просьбы о прощении, гнев, слезы, само прощение и клятвы в вечной братской любви.   
В столице они долго не задержались. Он помнил рассказ Бриенны, как тяжело она переносила беременность в Королевской Гавани, и боялся повторения. Через неделю они уехали на запад, но перед отъездом Бриенна настояла на одном визите.  
Они оставили младшего Джейме на попечении дядюшки, а сами отправились в город. Джейме долго допытывался, куда они едут, но Бриенна лишь загадочно улыбалась и говорила: «Сюрприз.» Они остановились у одного строения, которое Джейме сразу узнал, это было одно из заведений Мизинца, когда-то именно здесь Джейме напал на Нэда Старка. Нехорошие воспоминания. Джейме спросил у жены, знает ли она, что это за дом, а она улыбнулась и сказала: «Да».  
Джейме был обескуражен, когда его жена направилась к входу, он догнал ее и попробовал остановить.  
\- Послушай, любимая, если тебе кажется, что тебя мне мало, то ты ошибаешься!   
Бриенна усмехнулась и продолжила свой путь. Джейме продолжал:  
\- Может быть, тебе в твоем положении вовсе не хочется заниматься любовью, то просто скажи. Я пойму. И не надо мне искать отдушину.  
Бриенна рассмеялась в полный голос, повернулась к мужу.  
\- Мне нравиться с тобой заниматься любовью, в любом положении. И я надеюсь, тебе всегда будет достаточно одной меня, - сказала она, радуясь его смущению, - а сейчас я хочу познакомить тебя с тетушкой Мирой.   
Она рассказывала Джейме об этой женщине, благодаря которой появился на свет их первенец.  
Их провели в комнату к старухе, она удивленно посмотрела на пришедших, Бриенну она не узнала.  
\- Вы не помните меня тетушка Мира? - расстроилась Бриенна.  
Старуха покачала головой.  
\- Через мои руки прошло столько девочек. Правда, среди них не было высокородных леди, хотя… - кажется, женщина стала припоминать.  
Бриенна решила ей подсказать.  
\- Одиннадцать лет назад вы помогали великому мейстеру Тарли, а я служила в королевской гвардии.   
\- Так, это ты, девочка! – наконец признала ее тетушка Мира. Она закивала, - помню, помню. И как твои дела?  
\- Я пришла поблагодарить вас, тетушка Мира, - сказала Бриенна, - с вашей помощью я смогла благополучно выносить моего ребенка. У нас сын, ему уже десять лет, – она взяла Джейме за руку, - а это – мой муж.  
Женщина с интересом посмотрела на Джейме.  
\- Это тот, который умер?  
Джейме сам решил ответить.  
\- Почти. Но, мне повезло, я выжил. И премного благодарен вам, если бы не ваша помощь, мой сын мог бы не родиться, и тогда нашей семьи могло бы вообще не быть.  
Женщина улыбнулась в ответ, потом пристально посмотрела на Бриенну.  
\- Я смотрю, ты снова в ожидании?  
Джейме широко открыл глаза.  
\- Как вы догадались?  
Старуха засмеялась.  
\- Мне, чтоб понять, что девчонка беременна, не надо ждать, чтоб живот лез ей на нос. Я вижу по глазам, по лицу, по походке. Иди сюда девочка, - приказала она Бриенне, та повиновалась.  
Женщина взяла ее за руку, пощупала пульс, посмотрела в глаза, приложила ухо к животу.  
\- Все хорошо, - вынесла она вердикт, - как и прошлый раз – два месяца? – Усмехнулась она.   
Бриенна согласно кивнула, а Джейме продолжал удивленно таращить глаза.  
\- В этот раз тебя не тошнит? – деловито спросила женщина.  
Бриенна покачала головой.  
\- Нет. В этот раз все по-другому.  
\- Каждый раз все по-другому, - бормотала женщина, - и каждый раз это прекрасно.  
Джейме подумал, что довольно странно такое слышать от женщины, профессия которой заключается в прерывании беременности. Но он давно уже зарекся судить людей по первому впечатлению, кто знает, что пережила эта женщина, и что привело ее в это место.   
А она продолжала говорить с Бриенной.  
\- Надеюсь, ты еще не раз в этом убедишься. Рожать будешь здесь, в Королевской Гавани? – деловито спросила она.  
\- Нет, - ответил за жену Джейме, - мы направляемся в наш родовой замок – Утес Кастерли.  
Тетушка Мира удивленно приподняла бровь, потом окинула еще раз Джейме взглядом и понимающе кивнула. Он кивнул ей в ответ.  
\- Тетушка Мира, - обратилась к ней Бриенна, - то ваше снадобье очень помогло мне, и я хочу попросить у вас рецепт на будущее, если вдруг мне снова будет плохо.   
Старуха кивнула, позвала девочку, видимо, свою помощницу и надиктовала ей рецепт.  
Когда они прощались, она придержала Джейме за руку.  
\- Береги ее, - сказала она ему на ухо, - тебе досталась не просто женщина, а сокровище.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил ей он.

Вскоре Джейме ощутил на своей шкуре все прелести беременности, о которых предупреждал Подрик. Его жена могла съесть на ночь миску земляники со сливками, а потом просить после этого соленой рыбки. Несколько раз он пробирался ночью в кухню, чтоб поискать там чего-нибудь, что осталось после ужина. Один раз она потребовала картошки, запеченной на костре, и чтоб непременно была с одной стороны сыровата, а с другой подгоревшая. Когда у него так не получилось, она попросила, чтоб приехал Подрик, потому что он был мастером приготовления этого изыска. А потом Бриенна попросила вина. Джейме был против, он уговаривал ее попить вишневого сока или отвар ягод, но она была непоколебима, она хотела дорнийского красного. И когда Джейме все-таки сдался и налил ей на донышко вина, она попробовала, плюнула и сказала, что оно не такое, как в Винтерфелле.   
Джейме терпеливо сносил все ее капризы, был внимателен и нежен. Он пытался компенсировать ей свое отсутствие в то время, когда она носила их первенца. Когда пришло время родов, он категорически отказался покидать комнату. Все шесть часов он был рядом с ней, поддерживал ее плечи, держал ее руку и тужился вместе с ней.  
Вторая беременность Бриенны проходила совершенно не так, как первая. На этом основании они сделали вывод, что должна родиться девочка. Но родился мальчик. Джейме тогда еще пошутил, что наследник Утеса Кастерли родился на Тарте, а будущий владелец Тарта – в Утесе Кастерли. Селвин, в отличие от Джейме младшего, мало был похож на отца. Белокурый, голубоглазый, с широким лицом, по мнению Джейме, он был весь в мать, но Бриенна говорила, что он вылитый дедушка Тарт.   
Джейме вспомнил, каким счастливым выглядел Селвин вчера в тронном зале. Это был первый день, когда он надел свой белый плащ. Он мечтал об этом с того момента, как взял в руки свой первый деревянный меч.  
Тирион младший родился ровно через год и один день после рождения Селвина. Как раз тогда у них гостил десница, и братья почти всю ночь провели в разговорах, попивая вино, в покоях Тириона старшего, отмечая день рождения второго сына Джейме. Наутро их было уже трое.  
Джейме явился в их с Бриенной спальню, слегка выпивши и изнывая от желания. Он лег рядом с женой и попытался разбудить ее нежным поцелуем. Она назвала его пьяным похотливым животным и заявила, что хочет спать. Он был настойчив, страстные слова и пылкие ласки заставили Бриенну сдаться. Когда Джейме уставший и удовлетворенный уже заснул, он вдруг почувствовал сильный толчок в бок.   
\- Женщина, - пробормотал он сквозь сон, - ты слишком ненасытна. Разбуди меня завтра.  
Но резкий удар локтем по ребрам заставил его открыть глаза.  
\- Джейме! – серьезно произнесла его жена, - я рожаю.  
Он откинул одеяло и увидел, как под Бриенной расползается мокрое пятно – отходят воды.  
На него нахлынула паника.  
\- Я что-то не так сделал? – в ужасе бормотал он.  
\- Ты вызвал роды! – сердито ответила его жена, - беги за мейстером.  
И он побежал, босиком, придерживая штаны.  
Старый мейстер умер несколько месяцев назад, новый не знал привычек своего лорда и попытался выпроводить его из спальни. Джейме послал его в пекло, сказал «Что я там не видел?» и со знанием дела сел за спиной у жены. Несколько сильных потуг и мальчик выскочил из Бриенны, как стрела из арбалета.  
Потом она обвиняла его в том, что он своей неудержимой страстью заставил сына покинуть теплое лоно матери и раньше времени выбраться наружу, чтоб посмотреть, что за идиот его отец. А он отвечал, что во всем виноват Тирион, который полночи спаивал его и потчевал историями о своей юной любовнице. В конце концов, им ничего не оставалось, как назвать мальчишку Тирионом. Дядюшка был счастлив, а когда узнал, какое непосредственное отношение он имеют к столь скорому рождению племянника, пообещал, что оставит ему тот виноградник, который собирается возделывать, когда король отпустит его на покой.   
Все эти воспоминания пронеслись перед глазами Джейме и он тихо улыбнулся сам себе. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.  
\- Кстати, - Тириону очень хотелось общаться, а не наблюдать за размышлениями брата, - вы так активно начали: трое детей за три года, потом девочка… И все? Или единственной твоей целью было родить дочь?  
Дочка. При мысли о Мирцелле лицо Джейме расплылось в идиотской улыбке. Тириона забавляло видеть Джейме в таком, абсолютно непривычном для него состоянии.   
\- Папина любимица? – подмигнул он.  
\- Ты знаешь, - поделился Джейме, - я думал, что сыновья – это прекрасно, но девочка… Это нечто особенное. Когда она запрыгивает к тебе на колени, утыкается носиком в плечо и шепчет «папочка», я готов расплакаться от счастья.   
У Тириона в этот момент тоже защипало в глазах. Он был лишен радости иметь детей, племянники стали его отрадой. К сожалению, они росли далеко от столицы, но при малейшей возможности он старался увидеться с ними. Короткие визиты в Утес Кастерли или нечастые приезды четы Ланнистеров в столицу были для него великой радостью, это были счастливейшие моменты, когда он был в кругу своей семьи.   
\- Ты ее очень балуешь? – спросил Тирион, продолжая разговор о маленькой племяннице.  
Джейме немного виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Я балую всех своих детей.  
\- Ну, по мальчикам этого не скажешь, - заметил Тирион.  
\- У нас есть отличный сдерживающий фактор, - хихикнул Джейме, - наша леди-мать.  
Тирион недоуменно поднял брови.  
\- То есть, Бриенна исполняет роль строгого отца в вашей семье?  
Джейме пожал плечами.  
\- Ты всегда любил, когда женщина доминирует, - констатировал факт Тирион.  
Джейме сделал вид, что обиделся.  
\- Я сейчас тебя ударю, - пригрозил он брату.  
\- Ты не можешь! – парировал Тирион, - я – десница короля!  
\- А я – отец короля!  
\- Увы, милорд, но вы не имеете больше власти над ним! А я – ближайший советник короля! По вашей, кстати, просьбе.  
Джейме был вынужден признать свое поражение.  
Тирион вернулся к прежней теме.  
\- Если ты так любишь детей и, я уверен, процесс тебе доставляет не меньшее удовольствие, - опять эта похабная ухмылка, - почему же остановился на пятерых? Насколько я помню, в планах было десять.  
Улыбка слетела с лица Джейме. Эта тема была довольно тяжелой для него.  
\- Увы, роды – это кровавый труд, - повторил он когда-то сказанную Бриенной фразу. Если бы тогда она знала, как близко это ее коснется. – Последние наши дети дались нам слишком тяжело.  
Первых мальчиков Бриенна родила достаточно легко. С Галладоном возникли проблемы. Он был гораздо крупнее своих братьев. Когда он родился, к нему сразу прилипло прозвище «великан». Он действительно был очень большим мальчиком – истинный Тарт. Даже сейчас в свои шестнадцать он уже выше и крупнее отца и своих старших братьев, и, похоже, еще продолжает расти. Он дался Бриенне очень тяжело. Когда он шел, у нее образовались множественные разрывы, они потом долго заживали. Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде, чем она позволила Джейме близость. Он тогда был нежен и аккуратен, как в первый раз. Он берег ее, как мог, и даже думал, что у них больше не будет детей, но через шесть лет она снова забеременела.  
Воспоминания о появлении на свет дочки – самый страшный кошмар в жизни Джейме. Он готов еще десять раз встретиться с мертвецами, чем пережить то, что случилось тогда.   
Роды продолжались несколько дней, и когда на свет появилась их маленькая девочка, когда казалось, что все благополучно завершилось, началось самое ужасное. Детей оказалось двое, вторую девочку, которая задохнулась в утробе матери, пришлось вытаскивать из Бриенны. У него в ушах до сих пор звучат стоны его жены, он слышит, как она скрипит зубами, пытаясь сдержать крик, и кровь, много крови… Это был первый случай, когда ей давали маковое молоко.   
Но на этом кошмар не закончился. Когда кровотечение остановилось, у нее начался сильный жар, грудь ее горела, она стала твердая, как камень. Мейстер советовал почаще прикладывать дочку к груди матери, чтоб та отсасывала стремительно прибывающее молоко, но малышка сосала совсем немного и снова засыпала. Привезенная из какой-то деревни повитуха, заваривала какие-то травы, чтобы прекратить выработку молока, но они не помогали, грудь набухала все больше, а жар усиливался. Она попробовала отцедить молоко руками, но, видимо, каждое касание вызывало сильнейшую боль у Бриенны, и та кричала и била женщину по рукам. В конце концов, та посоветовала взять еще какого-то ребенка, чтобы тот сосал молоко. Ребенка не нашли и тогда Джейме взял дело в свои руки.  
Он выгнал всех из спальни и занялся лечением жены. Он сам отсасывал молоко из груди Бриенны. Целую ночь он не отходил от нее, когда он чувствовал, что грудь становится тверже, он приступал к делу. Они с дочкой чередовались, он сосал правую грудь, девочку прикладывал к левой, потом они менялись. Он никогда не забудет вкус этого молока и то, как Бриенна в бреду плакала и звала его. Он отвечал ей, говорил, что он с ней и любит ее, но она его не слышала, она была в Винтерфелле, одинокая и покинутая.  
Когда жар стал спадать, она перестала бредить и просто погрузилась в сон, грудь ее стала мягкой, на лбу появилась испарина. Джейме укрыл ее одеялом до подбородка, отодвинул ее правую руку и уложил дочку рядом с ней, сам лег слева, обхватив ее своей рукой, так, чтоб касаться и девочки.  
К утру, когда мейстер пришел в спальню, они все крепко спали. Через день малышка окрепла, ей требовалось уже больше молока, и она сама уже опустошала всю грудь. Никто не знал, что тогда делал Джейме, как он спасал свою жену, Бриенна была без сознания, дочка слишком маленькая. Возможно, когда-то он расскажет ей, что тогда произошло. Но проводя аналогию с рассказами Тормунда Великанья Смерть, Джейме боялся, что эта информация шокирует нежную душу его жены .  
Тирион наблюдал за братом. Воспоминания, которые на того нахлынули, явно были очень болезненными. Он уже пожалел, что коснулся этой темы. Единственное, что он смог сделать, это подлить вина в кубок брата и заставить его выпить. Вино притупляет боль.  
\- Я мог потерять ее тогда, - хрипло проговорил Джейме, - в тот день я решил, что больше детей у нас не будет.   
\- Мудро, – согласился Тирион, - лучше иметь пятеро детей и здоровую жену, чем быть вдовцом с шестью.  
Джейме кивнул и снова выпил. Он потряс головой, отгоняя от себя тяжелые воспоминания.  
\- А что касается десяти, - уже спокойно сказал он, - мы решили, что тогда не совсем верно поняли мое видение. Там было пятеро детей и пятеро внуков.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Кстати, насчет внуков, - Тирион сосредоточился на важной для него теме, - королю тридцать лет. Тебе не кажется, что ему давно пора было жениться? Почему ты, как отец не позаботился об этом?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Джейме. - Это дело принципа, мы с Бриенной решили, что все наши дети будут жениться и выходить замуж исключительно по любви и только тогда, когда они сами решат.   
\- Это очень неосмотрительно! – возмутился Тирион. - Королю тридцать лет, ему следует позаботиться о наследниках!  
\- Я женился в пятьдесят, - напомнил Джейме, - и как видишь, у меня достаточно наследников.   
Тирион не унимался.  
\- Совсем недавно мы пришли к согласию, что корону нельзя возлагать на неокрепшие головы, мы уже видели примеры. Дети Джейме должны быть достаточно зрелыми, когда взойдут на престол после своего отца.   
Джейме покачал головой.  
\- Политические браки – это зло. Вспомни Рейегара Таргариена. К чему привел его брак с Элией Мартелл? Или нашу сестру? Были ли она или Роберт счастливы? А если бы я, как хотел наш отец, женился на Лизе Талли? Я никогда не встретил бы Бриенну, - у Джейме комок подступил к горлу от осознания того, что это было возможно, - и у нас сейчас не было бы такого, как ты справедливо утверждаешь, достойного короля.   
На Тириона эта речь произвела впечатление, а его брат продолжал.  
\- Что будет, если сейчас мы заставим Джейме жениться на дочери какого-то лорда, а потом он влюбится в другую женщину? Снова война?  
Тирион в кои-то веки должен был согласиться.  
\- Хорошо, уговорил, – он испытывающе посмотрел на брата, - я только спрошу, можно? - Получив утвердительный кивок, он начал, - а наш мальчик… он, как бы, вообще к женщинам как относится?   
Джейме сузил глаза, сердито засопел.  
\- Ты что имеешь в виду?  
\- Ну, он скорее, как Роберт, или, как Ренли?  
\- Я тебя сейчас точно ударю! – Джейме был взбешен.  
Тирион засмеялся, но на всякий случай отошел от брата.  
\- Все, все, я понял, - потом подленько хихикнул, - значит, как Роберт?   
Несмотря на свою неповоротливость Тирион достаточно ловко увернулся от кинутого в его сторону яблока.   
\- Мой сын такой, как я, - твердо заявил Джейме.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что его сестра еще совсем малышка, а то всякое бывает, уж ты-то знаешь, - продолжал издеваться Тирион.   
От следующего яблока ему вернуться не удалось, оно попало ему прямо в лицо. Десница схватился за нос, проверил, не течет ли кровь и, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, решил еще выпить.   
\- Ты такой грозный становишься, когда задевают твоих детей, - усмехнулся он, подливая вина себе и брату, – прямо лев, - подмигнул и протянул кубок.  
\- Я за своих детей и убить могу, - абсолютно серьезно ответил Джейме.   
Тирион поднял кубок.  
\- За Джейме Ланнистера – самого ненормального отца шести королевств!  
\- Я буду пить за мою жену, - поднял свой кубок Джейме, - Бриенна дала мне все, ради чего я живу, и в том числе детей. 

Дверь отворилась, в комнату вошла леди Ланнистер.   
\- Опять играете, - с улыбкой спросила она, - или просто пьянствуете?  
\- Обижаете, сестрица, - Тирион поспешил налить кубок и для нее, - мы пьем за вас.  
Бриенна прошлась по комнате и села рядом с мужем, взяла его руку, пальцы их переплелись. Потом она осторожно высвободила свои пальцы и опустила их ниже кисти мужа, туда, где прощупывается пульс. Такая ненавязчивая забота тронула Тириона. Он знал, что его брат с недавних пор страдает болями в сердце. Брови Бриенны нахмурились, она тревожно посмотрела на мужа. Он успокаивающе улыбнулся ей, поднес к губам ее руку и нежно поцеловал. Что-то защекотало в носу у Тириона. Эти двое понимали друг друга без слов, они чувствовали друга, они были одним целым.   
\- Пора спать, - объявил Джейме, поднимаясь с кресла.  
\- Спокойно ночи, брат, - Тирион попытался скрыть свое волнение. Зачем он заставлял Джейме пить столько вина?  
\- Спокойной ночи, леди Ланнистер, - он поцеловал руку жене своего брата и заглянул ей в глаза. «Береги его! – мысленно обратился он к ней, - для детей, для себя и для меня».  
Она кивнула ему, абсолютно все понимая.  
Слушая, как их шаги затихают в коридоре, Тирион думал о том, что его брату уже семьдесят лет и у него больное сердце. «Не сдавайся, братец, - шептал он, - ты помнишь, что должен дожить хотя бы до девяноста пяти? Тебе еще нужно женить сыновей, дождаться внуков и выдать замуж твою маленькую девочку. Живи!»


End file.
